Um pai para a pequena Megumi
by dai86
Summary: Quando aquela bela moça entrou em seu escritório carregando um bebê, Sasuke soube que jamais esqueceria se tivesse feito amor com ela. Mas Sakura estava certa que Sasuke era o pai de Megumi,e estava determinada a forçá-lo a assumir suas responsabilidade.
1. Chapter 1

**Olá meninas! Saudades? Eu sei que eu estou.**

**Bom, ainda estou ocupada com a vida real, rs. Mas mesmo assim não consigo ficar longe das fics.**

**Já que não estou conseguindo escrever, nem tenho tido tanto tempo e paciência pra traduzir, resolvi experimentar adaptar.**

**Esta fic é uma adaptação do livro "O sedutor e o bebê" da escritora Miranda Lee. Um romance leve e gostoso de ler. Bem, quando digo adaptação, quero dizer que troquei o nome de personagens e lugares pra se adaptarem ao universo do Kishimoto. Sem contar que mexi em alguns detalhes pra suprir a diferença cronológica (o livro foi publicado 13 anos atrás), sem contar alguns diálogos pra se adequarem mais aos... bem, aos meus gostos, afinal sou eu a adaptar, não?**

**Espero que gostem!**

**dai86**

* * *

><p>Eu não sou o pai! Quando aquela bela moça entrou no escritório de Uchiha Sasuke carregando um bebê, ele soube que jamais esqueceria se tivesse feito amor com ela! Mas Sakura estava convencida de que Sasuke era o pai de Megumi... mesmo que ele insistisse em negar a paternidade. E estava determinada a fazer aquele sedutor sem coração encarar suas responsabilidades.<p>

Sem coração? Nem mesmo Sasuke consegueria resistir à doçura da pequena Megumi, fosse ela sua filha ou não. Sedutor? Subitamente, Sasuke percebeu que também não poderia deixar de sê-lo... Nunca antes havia desejado uma mulher tanto como desejava Sakura...

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1<strong>

**.**

Haruno Sakura examinou a imponente torre de concreto e vidro, e então baixou o olhar para o bebê que segurava no colo.

- Aqui estamos querida - disse para a linda e rosada criança. - É onde seu pai trabalha. Mas de acordo com a secretária, ele estará em reunião por toda a tarde e não terá tempo para mais nada. Isso é muito ruim, não acha? Sobretudo porque vai nos ver hoje, quer queira, quer não!

Arqueando as sobrancelhas, Sakura rumou determinada para a porta giratória, esperando ser mais bem sucedida do que fora antes nas portas do trem. Sakura havia descoberto que caminhar com uma criança não era uma das coisas mais fáceis do mundo. De qualquer forma, só estava fazendo aquilo havia uma semana. O que sem dúvida explicava sua falta de prática.

Daquela vez, no entanto, tudo foi mais simples, e por fim, ela adentrou o cavernoso hall semicircular com seu impecável piso de granito preto. Mantendo uma expressão neutra no rosto, Sakura ignorou o movimentado balcão de recepção e dirigiu-se a passos largos ao saguão dos elevadores.

A Uchiha & Associados, como se informara, ocupava o décimo nono e o vigésimo andares do edifício. Sakura também notara que na tabuleta localizada acima do balcão, na recepção, não havia nenhuma descrição do tipo de negócio da companhia. A única informação era de que a administração da empresa localizava-se no vigésimo andar. Eram poucos dados, mas Sakura concluiu que isso se dava por refletir a personalidade de seu proprietário.

Uchiha Sasuke, com toda sua arrogância, devia pensar que todos, decerto, sabiam que sua companhia era uma das mais importantes de Konoha em exportação, importação e investimentos. Era evidente que a mesma arrogância o fizera crer que o caso que tivera com a secretária no ano anterior jamais viria à tona para incomodá-lo. Mas estava errado!

Ino podia ser meio obtusa e tola no que dizia respeito a homens, mas com Sakura as coisas eram diferentes! A filha de Ino merecia o melhor. E Sakura estava preparada para certificar-se de que a garota teria isso.

Uchiha Sasuke teria uma segunda chance para admitir ser pai daquela menina maravilhosa, mas se não cumprisse sua parte, teria de pagar. E pagaria caro. Nos dias atuais, com os modernos testes de DNA, a simples negativa da paternidade não significava nada.

Vamos deixá-lo tentar, meu anjinho - ela murmurou para Megumi ao entrar no elevador. - E se o poderoso Sr. Uchiha negar, ele vai se arrepender do dia em que nasceu!

* * *

><p><strong>Um pequeno prólogo. O que acharam até agora?<strong>

**dai86**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mais um capítulo... curtinhos e com updates rápidos.**

**Já tenho alguns capítulos prontos... vou postá-los a medida que a fic ganhar reviews, ok?**

**Aproveitem!**

**dai86**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 2<strong>

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke ergueu os olhos para o teto quando desligou o telefone.

- Mulheres! - murmurou frustrado, pouco antes de começar a ajeitar com rapidez os papéis para a reunião daquela tarde, quase entornando sobre eles meia caneca de café frio.

Apenas um gesto ágil e desesperado impediu que sua mesa se transformasse numa catástrofe. Depois de afastar a caneca em segurança, Sasuke deixou escapar um suspiro exasperado. Com certeza aquele não era um de seus melhores dias. Seus colegas podiam achar que a crise econômica era a responsável por seu mau humor. Mas não era o caso. Sasuke estava acostumado com os desafios na arena financeira, e encontrava grande excitação em fazer dinheiro para si mesmo e para seus clientes. Fora chamado de maníaco por trabalho mais de uma vez, e tinha de admitir que aquilo era verdade. Sasuke sempre podia lidar com as complicações nos negócios.

Era o sexo oposto que o irritava, levando-o quase à loucura. Francamente, não conseguia entender as mulheres e sua obsessão por casamento e filhos. Será que não podiam enxergar que nos dias atuais o mundo seria bem melhor como decréscimo de ambos? Pelo menos não haveria tantos divórcios e crianças infelizes e negligenciadas.

Decerto, nenhum argumento razoável como esse parecia ser capaz de sensibilizá-las, e elas continuavam a desejar compromisso e bebês, como se essas fossem a cura para todos os males do mundo, em vez de um aumento dos problemas.

A mesma coisa aplicava-se ao amor romântico. Um grande e completo absurdo, afinal de contas, quando esse desafortunado sentimento trouxera a qualquer homem ou mulher alguma felicidade?

Sasuke crescera numa casa na qual aquele tipo de sentimento não dera nada além de tormento emocional e miséria. Não desejava nada daquilo para, si. Amor, casamento... e muito menos bebês. O último item o incomodava mais do que os anteriores, pois, durante a universidade, quando tinha pouco mais de 20 anos, Karin, sua namorada na época, tentara atraí-lo para o matrimônio com uma falsa gravidez.

Na época, o pensamento de encarar tanto a paternidade como o enlace forçados haviam deixado Sasuke horrorizado. Talvez aquele pânico tivesse algo a ver com o fato de seu pai ter sido displicente, além de um marido infiel. Aquilo lhe causava um pavor inconsciente de também tornar-se um fracasso naquele departamento. Para ser sincero, até mesmo parecia-se com o pai.

De qualquer forma, o alívio de Sasuke ao descobrir que a gravidez era uma mentira também fora pródigo. Sua primeira experiência pessoal o fizera descobrir quão longe uma mulher poderia ir para realizar aquela velha fantasia romântica chamada "amor e casamento".

Depois daquele acontecimento, Sasuke sempre tomara extremo cuidado com precauções quando fazia sexo. Nunca acreditava numa declaração do tipo "estou usando pílulas" ou "é a época segura do mês". Também fazia questão de deixar sua posição bem clara com qualquer garota que se envolvesse: casar-se não estava em seus planos de forma alguma.

Sua mãe considerava equivocadas suas posições sobre aquele assunto, e com uma lógica tipicamente feminina as considerava uma aberração temporária.

- Você vai mudar de idéia um dia - ela dizia. - Quando cair de amores por alguém...

Eis aí outra ilusão romântica alimentada por Uchiha Mikoto. Cair de amores! Sasuke nunca se apaixonara por ninguém em toda sua vida.E não tinha a menor intenção de que isso acontecesse. A própria palavra "cair" lhe sugeria uma falta de controle quase desastrosa que não poderia levar ninguém a um porto seguro.

Para sorte dele, dois anos antes Mikoto transferira seus desejos de tornar-se avó para seu outro filho, Itachi, que se casara com uma colega de faculdade. Na época, Sasuke chegara a pensar que o irmão e a esposa representavam o fim de suas discussões familiares.

Mas alguns meses atrás, Itachi chegara de uma hora para outra à mansão anunciando que estava deixando a mulher para ir para Amegakure tornar-se um monge! Para provar sua decisão, deixou uma fortuna considerável para a esposa, que, aliás, não ficara muito surpresa, e partiu.

Suas cartas subseqüentes revelavam que estava feliz e satisfeito vivendo num templo ao norte daquela terra, na companhia apenas de corvos. Não era necessário ser nenhum gênio para concluir que as chances de que um neto para Uchiha Mikoto viesse daquele filho eram quase nulas!

O que fizera sua mãe viúva voltar sua atenção de novo para Sasuke, com o único objetivo de conseguir logo se tornar avó. Mikoto o estava deixando louco com toda aquela pressão, e passara a convidá-lo sempre para jantares repletos de mulheres disponíveis. Todas eram bonitas, sedutoras... e queriam, ou fingiam querer, a mesma coisa que Mikoto: casamento e bebês.

A Sra. Uchiha acabara de telefonar para ter certeza de que Sasuke não se atrasaria para o jantar daquela noite, porque havia convidado Nara Temari.

- A pobrezinha tem estado tão solitária desde que Shikamaru morreu... - Mikoto comentara do outro lado da linha.

Solitária? Nara Temari? Santo Deus! A mulher era uma maníaca sexual! Mesmo antes da morte de Shikamaru, que ocorrera num acidente de automóvel alguns meses atrás, Temari tentara de todas as formas seduzir Sasuke. E agora, como uma recém-viúva, não havia nenhum impedimento entre os dois...

Sasuke gostava de sexo, é evidente, mas preferia praticá-lo com jovens que se identificassem com sua maneira de encarar a existência. Seu caso atual era uma publicitária cujo casamento havia terminado porque ela dedicara-se tão somente à carreira.

Sasuke a via duas ou três vezes por semana. Ora no apartamento dela depois do expediente, ora num quarto de hotel na hora do almoço. Aquele arranjo servia a ambos com perfeição.

Tayuya era uma atraente mulher de 32 anos, com um corpo curvilíneo fantástico. Não era dada a sentimentalismos ou tramas melodramáticas. Na verdade, a palavra "amor" nunca fizera parte das conversas entre ambos.

Mesmo assim, graças aos hábitos adquiridos, Sasuke preferia não confiar em garota alguma. A psique feminina, afinal, era algo imponderável. Na verdade, não ficaria surpreso se descobrisse que sua companheira de cama, não importando quão profissional fosse, acabasse sucumbindo aos apelos de seu relógio biológico. A experiência lhe dizia que nenhuma mulher era imune àquela doença!

Bastava lembrar-se do caso de Shiori, sua mais leal assistente, com quem trabalhara por anos, e que vivia dizendo que queria uma profissão e não o papel de esposa ou mãe. E o que acontecera? Menos de um ano depois de completar trinta anos, Shiori se casara e deixara o emprego para ter um nenê. Uma verdadeira loucura!

Sasuke sentiu um arrepio ao pensar que mesmo ele poderia se tornar uma vítima temporária dos próprios hormônios, de acordo com as circunstâncias. Recordava-se de um jantar que tivera com Ino, a substituta de Shiori. Naquela ocasião, sentira-se muitíssimo solitário sem saber direito por que, e bebera mais do que o normal durante a refeição. Quando levara Ino para casa num táxi, acompanhando-a até a porta do apartamento, ela começara a chorar de repente.

Ino revelou então que acabara de perder o namorado para outra moça. A única intenção de Sasuke fora confortá-la, mas de algum modo os acontecimentos se desenrolaram de maneira estranha, e os dois acabaram a noite na cama. Ambos se arrependeram do acontecido na manhã seguinte, concordando em não mencionar mais o fato.

Ino preferira então retomar seu serviço normal como secretária de aquisições e estratégia de negócios no andar inferior, e Sasuke acabara conhecendo Tayuya num evento no final de semana seguinte. Sua nova secretária, Agari, começou a trabalhar alguns dias depois.

Graças aos céus...

Agari jamais lhe causaria nenhum tipo de preocupação. Tinha 54 anos, era casada e feliz. Seus filhos crescidos não viviam com ela, por isso Agari não se incomodava de ficar até mais tarde no escritório, quando era necessário. Uma senhora de tato e bom senso. Assim era Agari.

O intercomunicador da mesa tocou, e Sasuke atendeu: - Sim, Agari.

- Os demais o esperam na sala de reuniões, Sr. Uchiha.

Aquela era outra coisa que ele gostava nela. Agari o chamava de Sr. Uchiha, e não de Sasuke. Além de respeitoso, o tratamento fazia com que sentisse ter mais idade do que seus 33 anos.

- Sim, sim, estou indo. E segure as chamadas, Agari. Não quero nenhuma interrupção. Temos muito que fazer hoje à tarde.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: o encontro de Sakura e Megumi com Sasuke.<strong>

**Próximo capítulo na marca dos 15 reviews, ok? **

**Beijos! ****dai86**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tá... esse negócio de condicionar capítulos por reviews não funcionou... Tem pouca gente lendo essa fic, mas não vou deixar quem está lendo esperando mais. **

**Um capítulo um pouquinho mais longo pra vcs.**

**bjs!**

**dai86**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 3<strong>

**.**

As portas do elevador se abriram, e Sakura saiu com a criança, agora adormecida, em seus braços, parando para examinar o luxuoso saguão do vigésimo andar. Bem adiante havia uma imponente parede de vidro, na qual estavam presas enormes letras de latão polido que diziam:

**Uchiha & Associados**

**Administração**

Mais atrás, outra parede de granito preto, onde era possível admirar um belo trabalho artesanal esculpido em relevo na superfície de pedra – um leque, símbolo da empresa. No meio do ambiente, apenas uma pequena e tímida mesa, também preta, para a recepcionista.

Sakura perguntou-se com amargor se a loira opulenta que sentava-se à mesa fora escolhida pelo próprio Uchiha Sasuke. Talvez ele tivesse preferência por loiras... Lembrava-se de Ino ter dito algo sobre o "chefão" estar presente a sua segunda entrevista para o emprego na Uchiha & Associados depois da qual em que fora contratada.

Claro que Ino não era uma loira qualquer. Seus longos cabelos dourados eram gloriosos, harmonizando-se com a perfeição do rosto. Sua aparência estonteante, aliás, fora um problema por toda sua vida, não lhe trazendo nenhuma felicidade. Os homens não conseguiam mantê-la longe de seus olhos... ou de suas mãos.

Pobre e doce Ino! Sempre tão ingênua...

Depois que começara a trabalhar como secretária na cidade, tornara-se ainda mais suscetível a rapazes bonitos de cabelos negros e olhos sedutores. Sempre dispostos a fazer qualquer tipo de jura de amor e compromisso. Ino fora uma vítima daquela combinação, sempre julgando estar apaixonada. E uma vez amando, passava a acreditar em tudo o que seu parceiro lhe dizia, sonhando com um grande anel de noivado em seu dedo.

Óbvio, as coisas nunca caminhavam naquela direção, e Ino vivia sendo enganada. Sakura ficava quase louca vendo a amiga ser usada e desprezada por qualquer canalha de fala mansa. Homens casados, divorciados ou solteiros - não importava. Bastava que dissessem a Ino "eu te amo", e ela se colocava nas mãos deles.

Sakura sempre oferecia conforto e conselhos depois de cada rompimento, mas sua paciência tinha diminuído com o passar dos anos, e chegara ao fim logo depois de Ino ser promovida ao cargo de assistente pessoal de Uchiha Sasuke.

Naquela ocasião, a amiga confessara estar apaixonada de novo. Ao ser pressionada, admitira que o objeto de sua afeição era seu novo chefe. Uma discussão terrível havia se seguido, e Sakura dissera a Ino que ela dormia com qualquer um que lhe dissesse uma doce mentira.

Ino respondera com sarcasmo, afirmando que Sakura possuía um coração de pedra, e que era incapaz de amar quem quer que fosse, ou mesmo qualquer coisa, além dela mesma.

Aquelas haviam sido as últimas palavras entre as duas amigas. Um ano se passara desde então, e agora Ino estava morta... O queixo de Sakura começou a tremer. Teve de engolir em seco para conter as lágrimas.

- Não vou decepcioná-la, Ino - sussurrou, olhando de relance a bela menina que segurava nos braços. - Sua Megumi terá tudo o que você desejou para ela. Todas as vantagens. Será uma criança amada e querida. Nada de roupas baratas ou escola pública. E quanto ao serviço social e lares adotivos... jamais! Pelo menos enquanto eu viver.

Decidida, Sakura seguiu adiante, empurrando a porta de vidro com o ombro e aproximando-se da recepção. - Estou aqui para ver Sasuke Uchiha - anunciou com firmeza para a glamorosa jovem de olhos castanhos. - E, antes que você pergunte, sim, eu tenho uma hora marcada - mentiu, sem nenhum pudor.

Sakura acreditava que era sempre melhor ficar na ofensiva. Além disso, jamais teria conseguido entrar na mais famosa escola dramática do país se não tivesse confiança em suas habilidades como atriz. Afinal, entrar para o mundo do teatro era quase tão difícil quanto invadir a Casa da Moeda.

A moça acompanhou-a até um longo corredor, que levava a outra área de recepção, agora um pouco menor e com ar menos ostentador, graças à decoração mais aconchegante em madeira.

- Posso ajudá-la?

Sakura ergueu a cabeça e encarou a senhora vestida de maneira recatada, sentada atrás de uma pequena escrivaninha. "A secretária de Uchiha Sasuke", Sakura concluiu, surpresa, por constatar que ela não era loira, nem jovem. Cínica, Sakura perguntou-se se Uchiha Sasuke havia aprendido sua lição sobre misturar negócios e prazer.

- Estou aqui para ver Sasuke.

A secretária arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- O Sr. Uchiha está numa reunião que durará toda a tarde. Ele foi bem claro quando me pediu que não o incomodasse por nada.

- Duvido que tenha se referido a mim - Sakura replicou, ajeitando Megumi no colo. – Ou à filha dele.

Os olhos de Agari se arregalaram ao mesmo tempo que se levantou, observando a criança com grande curiosidade. - A... filha dele? - repetiu, espantada.

- Sim - Sakura respondeu, seca. - O nome dela é Megumi, e tem 3 meses. Poderia por favor, dizer a Sasuke que ela está aqui, e que eu gostaria de falar com ele?

A secretária piscou, e então pigarreou. - Talvez seja melhor que a senhorita espere no escritório do Sr. Uchiha. Irei chamá-lo.

O sorriso nos lábios de Sakura era gélido. - É uma boa idéia.

A sala de Uchiha Sasuke foi outra surpresa. Embora toda a decoração fosse impecável e as janelas oferecessem uma vista de Konoha capaz de tirar o fôlego, era um ambiente planejado para trabalho, e não para impressionar.

Havia várias divisórias, cada qual com seu próprio computador, impressora, fax e cadeira. Todas as máquinas estavam ligadas, e sobre os tampos espalhavam-se documentos, de vários tipos. A mesa principal, no centro, também não parecia muito arrumada. A secretária emitiu um som exasperado ao ver a confusão, meneando a cabeça e avançando até escrivaninha para apanhar a caneca de café frio.

Nesse meio tempo, Sakura sentou-se em uma das cadeiras e cruzou suas longas pernas, ajeitando Megumi sobre os joelhos e baixando a cabeça para checar se ainda estava dormindo.

- Mas que menininha mais comportada você é! - ela murmurou, com suavidade, ajeitando a coberta cor-de-rosa.

Quando, terminou, tornou a encarar Agari, que a examinava como se fosse alguém que tivesse acabado de desembarcar de Marte.

- Com certeza o Sr. Uchiha estará aqui em breve. Afirmou e a deixou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Aquela mesma porta voltou a se abrir com um brusquidão menos de dois minutos depois, e Sakura virou-se, encarando pela primeira vez a figura do pai de Megumi.

Uchiha Sasuke era ainda mais surpreendente do que sua secretária ou seu escritório. Era alto, como imaginara, moreno e bonito, seus traços fortes eram de uma masculinidade marcante. Mas o que mais lhe chamava a atenção eram seus olhos negros intimidadores.

Mas apesar de tudo aquilo, aquele que a olhava fixo parado à soleira não se enquadrava na imagem que Sakura fizera dele. Os amantes de Ino costumavam ser calmos e introversos, envoltos numa aura de mistério. Mas todos possuíam um charme silencioso e sofisticado apelo sexual, que fazia garotas ingênuas como Ino acharem-nos irresistíveis. Uchiha Sasuke dificilmente se encaixaria naquela descrição.

Ele entrou, personificando a própria imagem do macho alfa, com seus ombros largos e postura ofensiva. Os cabelos negros balançavam bagunçados, num contrastante estilo despojado. As mangas de sua camisa haviam sido arregaçadas como se estivesse pronto para uma briga, o nó da gravata estava frouxo, e o botão superior da camisa, aberto. As sobrancelhas negras estavam tão arqueadas que quase se tocavam. Sasuke parecia mais um soldado pronto para entrar no campo de batalha do que o riquíssimo empresário de finanças que era.

Aproximando-se a passos rápidos, Sasuke primeiro fitou de relance para Megumi, e então tornou a fixar Sakura.

- Ouvi dizer que você está espalhando por aí que esta é minha filha!

Sakura não se deixou intimidar por aquela demonstração de chauvinismo. Perguntava-se o que Ino teria visto naquele homem. Bem, talvez ele fosse melhor na cama do que fora dela...

- Isso mesmo - ela confirmou.

Sasuke dirigiu-lhe um olhar que teria feito a pobre Ino congelar. Sakura começava a entender por que sua amiga não tentara se reaproximar do pai biológico de Megumi para conseguir ajuda e uma pensão alimentícia. Quando Uchiha Sasuke terminava com uma mulher, de certo esperava que fosse definitivo.

Mas ela não era Ino.

- Espere aqui - ele murmurou.

- Não tenho a menor intenção de ir a lugar algum.

- Sakura falou, recebendo outro daqueles olhares aterradores. Mas nem mesmo piscou ignorando a ameaça contida naquelas íris negras. Houve uma pausa de vários segundos, então Sasuke girou nos calcanhares e deixou a sala, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Sakura esticou as pernas para relaxar um pouco. Esperava que Sasuke tivesse o bom senso de recuperar o autocontrole. Ainda mais porque não estava disposta a desistir daquela batalha.

O tempo escoava, devagar.

Sakura sentiu a pulsação acelerar-se, mas já estava psicologicamente preparada para tudo aquilo. Não imaginava que Sasuke fosse aceitar aquela situação saltitando de alegria. Não após ele ter negado a paternidade e dado dinheiro a Ino para um aborto, em seguida mandando-a embora.

Sakura não esperava nada dele. E Uchiha Sasuke só confirmava suas piores opiniões sobre gente igual a ele. Ela, lógico, teria de enfrentar uma verdadeira guerra para conseguir o suporte financeiro de que precisava para criar a filha de Ino. Mas Sakura até que gostava de uma boa luta... Na verdade, sempre agia melhor quando se via sob pressão.

O som da maçaneta girando a retirou daqueles devaneios.

A visão de dois guardas de segurança entrando na sala a espantaram, fazendo seu pulso acelerar ainda mais. Então era daquele jeito que ele ia brigar? Cerrando os dentes, levantou-se e lançou um olhar de desdém para os seguranças.

- Devo supor que o Sr. Uchiha não vai retornar...

- Certo moça. - O maior e mais velho dos dois se adiantou. - Ele mandou dizer que da próxima vez chamará a polícia.

- Verdade? Bem, veremos... Não, isso não será necessário! - ela alertou quando o guarda que acabara de falar tocou-lhe o ombro. A despeito de seus protestos, os dois a escoltaram até que estivesse fora do prédio. Sakura ficou ali na calçada por muito tempo, olhando para os andares superiores tentando conter a raiva. Imaginava o moreno sentado em sua poltrona de couro com um sorriso de triunfo.

- Eu vou pegar você, Uchiha Sasuke - ela jurou, e respirou fundo. - Vou fazê-lo pagar por isso, pode apostar!

Levou algum tempo até que Sakura conseguisse recuperar a compostura. Mas seu cérebro, afinal, voltou a funcionar com clareza, e ela passou a perguntar-se por que o pai de Megumi estava agindo daquela forma. Era uma coisa estúpida blefar sobre paternidade. E não importava o que mais pudesse ser, Uchiha Sasuke não lhe parecera estúpido.

De súbito lhe ocorreu que ele devia acreditar que Ino tinha abortado, o que podia significar que não fazia a menor idéia de que Megumi era o bebê dela. Talvez Sasuke pensasse que Megumi era outra criança, e ela, Sakura, sua mãe. Quando a encarara daquele jeito, na certa tentara lembrar se dormira com Sakura ou não. Ao concluir que não a conhecia, acreditou estar diante de alguma vigarista, sedenta por arrancar-lhe dinheiro. Tinha de ser isso!

Que coisa idiota... Sakura devia ter sido bem mais clara, revelando que não era a mãe biológica daquela menina.

- Sua nova mãe é uma tonta - informou à criança, que acabara de acordar. - Mas não se preocupe, tenho um plano alternativo. Já que por enquanto bloqueei o acesso a seu papai, tentarei falar com sua avó. Sim, eu sei que você está com fome e molhada, mas vou alimentá-la e trocar sua fralda no táxi. Trouxe tudo comigo: mamadeira, fraldas, roupinhas... Não está impressionada?

Vários passantes lançaram olhares para a jovem de cabelos róseos, que parecia alheia a tudo, menos ao bebê com quem conversava.

- Espere até que sua avó a veja, tão bonita e boazinha. Sei que não vai poder resistir. Eu não pude, não é? Por falar nisso... sua mãe de verdade nem sempre falava as coisas certas. Por exemplo, estava errada quando disse que eu não podia amar nada nem ninguém com esse meu coração de pedra. Não, meu amorzinho, Ino se equivocou a esse respeito...

* * *

><p><strong>Já viram quem entra na história no próximo capítulo, não? Uchiha Mikoto!<strong>

**Sera que ela vai ajudar ou atrapalhar a Sakura?**

**Veremos, rs.**

**dai86**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aproveitem o update ultra rápido!**

**dai86**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 4<strong>

**.**

Que petulância daquela mulher! Inacreditável!

Sasuke respirava fundo enquanto olhava para a calçada lá embaixo, observando-a caminhar em direção à esquina. Com quem aquela moça pensava estar brincando? Será que acreditava que poderia ir longe com uma mentira daquelas? Aliás, será que a garota achava mesmo que ele não lembraria se tivesse dormido com alguém igual a ela? Aquela jovem não era do tipo que Sasuke esqueceria logo. Por um simples motivo: era seu tipo ideal.

Sasuke sempre fora atraído por mulheres altas e voluptuosas, sobretudo quando possuíam traços exóticos e olhos brilhantes. Não esqueceria jamais daquelas formas, muito menos daquelas madeixas róseas. Mulheres assim o agradavam ainda mais quando eram desafiadoras. Oh, sim, ele teria recordado se tivesse dormido com...

Droga, nem mesmo sabia o nome da garota! A mulher fornecera a Agari apenas o nome do bebê: Megumi. Como se isso devesse significar algo...

Sasuke viu-a desaparecer rua abaixo, certo de que aquela seria a última vez que a veria. Para seu espanto quase se arrependia de tê-la botado para fora de maneira tão intempestiva. Podia pelo menos ter feito algumas perguntas, escutado sua história, descoberto o que queria dele.

"Dinheiro", Sasuke concluiu, afastando-se da vidraça e caminhando na direção da porta. O que mais poderia ser? Estacou com a mão no batente, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Mas por que ele fora escolhido como alvo para uma vigarista? Lógico que não tinha nada a ver com sua reputação, pois não costumava se comportar com promiscuidade. Não era alguém que podia ser convencido de que dormira com uma estranha sob a influência de álcool ou drogas. Ele jamais bebia tanto assim, e jamais se drogara.

Talvez a mulher o tivesse confundido com outro. Podia ser que ela tivesse esquecido com quem dormira... O pai da menina podia até mesmo ser alguém que trabalhava na Uchiha & Associados, ou até outra firma do edifício. Alguém que se parecesse com ele.

Sim, tinha de ser isso, decidiu com firmeza. Tratava-se de um caso de identidade trocada. Agora, precisava deixar aquilo tudo de lado e voltar ao trabalho. Já desperdiçara tempo demais por um só dia!

.

.

.

O endereço da Sra. Uchiha era no bairro de Hiruzen Gardens, um antigo e exclusivo subúrbio na região norte, próximo à baía de Nakano. Lá, as casas mais humildes custavam cerca de cem milhões de ryos. A residência da Sra. Uchiha, entretanto, não era nem um pouco simples. A luxuosa construção de dois andares cercada por jardins impecáveis apresentava um cenário magnífico.

Sakura arregalou os olhos ao ver a mansão, e sua mente apressou-se em tirar algumas conclusões. A família de Uchiha Sasuke fizera fortuna há décadas atrás, e aquele ambiente sempre acabava produzindo gente que achava estar acima do seres humanos comuns. A arrogância era tão natural para eles quanto respirar.

Aquilo era um problema, pois, se a Sra. Uchiha provasse ser uma esnobe, não admitiria uma neta ilegítima, mesmo que fosse tão adorável como Megumi. Talvez a senhora fosse tão cética e rude quanto o filho, e colocasse Sakura e Megumi porta afora como Sasuke fizera.

Por um instante a resolução de Sakura pareceu esmaecer. Mas ao olhar a criança que tinha nos braços acabou recuperando a confiança. Nenhuma mulher no mundo poderia resistir a Megumi. Pelo menos ninguém que tivesse um coração.

De súbito, entretanto, uma questão lhe ocorreu: e se a Sra. Uchiha não estivesse em casa? Sakura suspirou. - Você se incomoda de esperar alguns momentos até eu checar se há alguém? - ela perguntou ao motorista do táxi ao pagá-lo.

- Tudo bem - o homem assegurou, saindo do veículo para abrir a porta para Sakura.

Sorrindo agradecida, apanhou a bolsa, as coisas do bebê e ajeitou Megumi. Sentia-se nervosa demais para admirar o belíssimo canteiro de lírios que dominava todo o jardim na parte dianteira.

Uma coisa havia sido confrontar o pai de Megumi, porque desde o começo sabia que ele dificultaria as coisas. A mãe dele, por outro lado, podia ter uma reação bastante diferente. Tudo o que restava à Sakura naquele momento era a esperança.

Mas tinha de dar certo! Desejava tanto que Megumi pudesse ter uma avó que lhe dedicasse um amor incondicional! Do tipo que apenas uma avó verdadeira conseguiria demonstrar. Não que a própria Sakura tivesse experimentado esse sentimento. Sua vida familiar fora apenas um sonho acalentado por ela e Ino durante os duros anos de juventude.

Sakura também queria que a Sra. Uchiha falasse com o filho sobre reconhecer a menina e concordar em ajudá-las, fornecendo-lhes uma boa pensão. Isso sem que ela tivesse de recorrer à lei.

Depois de caminhar até a entrada e subir os quatro degraus de pedra que conduziam à varanda de madeira, Sakura tocou a campainha e respirou fundo. Por irritantes 20 segundos, pareceu-lhe que não havia ninguém. Mas então a porta se abriu, e lá estava uma senhora com cerca de 60 anos. Vestia-se com casualidade, usando calça de linho e uma blusa com motivos florais. Era alta e magra, bonita, de traços delicados e cabelos negros com indícios de um grisalho que começava a surgir. O melhor de tudo, entretanto, era que havia uma reconfortante suavidade em seus inteligentes olhos negros.

- Sim? - A senhora esboçou um sorriso inquisidor.

- Sra. Uchiha?

- Sou eu, querida. Como posso ajudá-la?

A palavra "querida" operou um milagre, assim como a doce oferta de ajuda. Sakura estudara a psicologia humana durante toda sua carreira de atriz, e tornara-se uma boa juíza de caráter, ainda mais quando se tratava de mulheres. A Sra. Uchiha não era esnobe, para começar. E o mais importante de tudo: era uma pessoa gentil. Sorrindo, aliviada, Sakura virou-se e acenou para o motorista.

- Tudo bem, você pode ir agora.

- Certo, moça. - Ele acenou e se foi.

Sakura voltou a virar-se ao mesmo tempo que a Sra. Uchiha aproximava-se alguns passos. Estava perto o bastante para ver o rostinho de Megumi.

- Que lindo bebê! - exclamou, inclinando-se para ver mais de perto. - Uma garota, presumo. - acrescentou, encarando Sakura.

- Sim.

- Posso segurá-la? Ela está acordada...

- Por favor.

Uma sensação agradável percorreu todo o corpo de Sakura ao observar a senhora acalentar a neta com tanto carinho. Depois de 7 dias cuidando de Megumi, aprendera que a criança adorava ser ninada daquela forma. Ela jamais chorava quando alguém estava fazendo aquilo, limitando-se a olhar tudo com uma expressão extasiada em seu adorável semblante infantil.

- Qual o nome dela? - Mikoto quis saber.

- Megumi.

- E o seu, meu bem?

- Haruno Sakura.

- Então, o que está vendendo, Sakura? - a Sra. Uchiha perguntou, sem deixar de sorrir para Megumi. - Se é uma representante de cosméticos, sinto muito, pois não uso maquiagem, só um pouco de batom, às vezes. E se vende aqueles potes plásticos, temo informá-la de que possuo tudo o que abre e fecha nesse departamento. Meu filho não tem muita imaginação quando se trata de presentes, e já me deu todos os utensílios de que uma casa necessita. No quesito praticidade basta pensar em Sasuke.

- Na verdade, Sra. Uchiha, não estou vendendo nada. Vim até aqui para falar-lhe justamente sobre seu filho Sasuke.

Aquilo chamou a atenção de Mikoto, que piscou confusa, antes de fitar Sakura com firmeza.

- Sasuke? Verdade? E veio falar sobre o quê?

- Sobre Megumi. - Sakura acenou na direção do bebê e engoliu em seco, preparando-se para uma reação negativa ao que seguiria: - Ela... é filha dele.

Sakura ficou surpresa com a velocidade e a intensidade das várias emoções que cruzaram as belas feições da Sra. Uchiha. A surpresa inicial logo deu lugar a um momento desinibido de alegria, que foi seguido por uma expressão de profunda preocupação.

Mikoto caminhou devagar para aproximar-se mais de Sakura, ainda perturbada.

- Sasuke sabe disso, Sakura?

- Tentei contar-lhe hoje mas cometi um erro estúpido, e por isso seu filho mandou a segurança me colocar para fora do prédio.

A preocupação no rosto da senhora deu lugar ao ultraje. - Ele o quê?

- Foi minha culpa, Sra. Uchiha - Sakura explicou apressada. - Compreendo isso agora. Quando disse que Megumi era filha dele, esqueci de emendar que eu não era a mãe. Acho que seu filho me olhou e, percebendo que não me conhecia, deduziu que eu devia ser uma vigarista querendo aplicar-lhe um golpe.

O ultraje deu lugar ao espanto.

- Mas se você não é a mãe... então, quem é? Sua irmã?

- Não, minha melhor amiga. - Sakura pigarreou, sentindo sua garganta arranhar. Aquilo sempre acontecia quando pensava na morte de Ino. - Ela trabalhou na Uchiha & Associados no ano passado, era secretária de Sasuke. Pelo menos exerceu essa função de julho a novembro. Megumi nasceu em 19 de agosto deste ano. Mas Ino foi atropelada por um ônibus no mês passado. Viveu alguns dias, mas não conseguiu suportar os ferimentos. Antes de falecer, me nomeou tutora legal de Megumi. A certidão de nascimento da menina na verdade diz "pai desconhecido", mas eu sei que é seu filho.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta, Sra. Uchiha.

Mikoto suspirou.

- Sua amiga lhe contou que Sasuke era o pai?

Sakura hesitou. Não queria mentir, mas a verdade era tão complicada e tão difícil de entender para qualquer um que não conhecesse Ino bem... Identificar Sasuke como pai de Megumi fora um processo baseado em provas circunstanciais. Talvez a Sra. Uchiha achasse que Sakura tirara conclusões equivocadas. Era melhor não comentar o assunto naquele momento.

- Ino e eu éramos confidentes.

Aquilo era verdade. Fora sempre assim, pelo menos até que ela e a amiga rompessem relações.

- Éramos mais como irmãs do que amigas. Seu filho é mesmo o pai de Megumi, Sra. Uchiha. Um teste de DNA poderá tirar a dúvida se ele continuar a negar.

- O que... o que quer dizer com continuar!

- Ino foi vê-lo quando descobriu que estava grávida. Sasuke recusou-se a acreditar que o filho era dele. Mas mesmo assim lhe deu dinheiro para uma "outra solução".

- Mas ela não...

- Não. Ino não concordou em fazer um aborto.

- Graças a Kami! - Mikoto sorriu para Megumi, e, ao tornar a olhar para Sakura, ela viu lágrimas em seus olhos. - Sempre quis ter uma neta, você não faz idéia do quanto. E, para ser honesta, cheguei a pensar que nunca a teria. Sasuke é tão teimoso quanto a não querer saber de casamento ou filhos! E então o irmão dele, Itachi... bem... Mikoto exalou outro suspiro.

- Disse-me que é a tutora legal da menina. Por que isso, Sakura? Sei que eram quase irmãs, você e Ino, mas e quanto aos pais de sua amiga? Ou tios e tias?

- A mãe de Ino morreu num incêndio quando ela estava com 9 anos. Minha amiga nunca conheceu o pai ou os avós. Na verdade, a mãe dela era um tipo de ovelha negra se é que me entende. Tinha fugido de casa, mudando-se para a cidade quando ainda era adolescente. Não era casada quando teve Ino. Acho que o pai as abandonou antes que o nenê nascesse. Portanto, não há outros parentes interessados em Megumi. Eu sou tudo que ela tem no momento.

- Entendo. E quanto a você, querida? É casada?

- Não, não sou.

Mikoto tornou-se pensativa.

- Certo... Desse modo, pretende criar a pequena Megumi sozinha?

- Farei isso se for preciso, Sra. Uchiha. Mas preferia ter alguma ajuda, porque também não tenho família. Mamãe faleceu no mesmo incêndio que a mãe de Ino. Também era solteira... Como eu disse antes, um tipo de ovelha negra.

Isso para não mencionar que era uma mulher da noite. Ambas mulheres tinham sido. De qualquer forma, Sakura achava melhor não tocar naquele assunto no momento.

- Como o serviço social não conseguiu encontrar parentes interessados em nós – Sakura continuou num tom casual - Ino e eu passamos o resto da infância numa instituição do Estado. Isso quando não estávamos em algum período de testes em um lar adotivo.

- Oh, pobrezinhas!

- Nós sobrevivemos Sra. Uchiha. Mas acho que agora pode entender por que nos tomamos tão íntimas. Ino me confiou o cuidado e o bem-estar de sua filha, e pretendo me certificar de que Megumi terá o melhor. Não tenho intenção de permitir que o bebê termine como nós, sem dinheiro e nenhum adulto para amá-la.

- Não terá de se preocupar com isso, meu anjo. Estarei aqui para ampará-la. E a você também. E Sasuke fará sua parte, é claro, depois que eu conversar com ele. Pode apostar nisso! Agora, acho melhor que entre e me conte todos os detalhes. Melhor que isso, deve ficar até que meu filho volte para cá à noite, para que façamos uma pequena reunião para discutir o assunto.

- Seu filho vive aqui?

- Bem, sim... Sasuke mora comigo.

- Oh, céus!

- Ele não é um garoto mimado se é isso o que está pensando. Sua decisão de viver comigo foi baseada em seu infalível lado prático.

- Não se trata disso, senhora. Apenas tenho a impressão de que ele não ficará nem um pouco satisfeito ao me encontrar quando chegar. Talvez seja melhor telefonar para o escritório e avisá-lo.

- De jeito nenhum! Nunca! Sasuke não merece nenhum aviso - Mikoto Uchiha parecia determinada. - Além disso, as sextas-feiras nunca são um bom dia para ligar para Sasuke no escritório. Eu mesma já tentei hoje, e recebi um tratamento nada cordial... O que me faz lembrar de outra coisa. É melhor ligar para Temari e cancelar o convite que lhe fiz para jantar.

- Não por minha causa, espero...

Sakura queria adivinhar quem poderia ser a tal Temari. Seria uma amiga da Sra. Uchiha ou de Sasuke?

Os lábios da Sra. Uchiha curvaram-se num sorriso enigmático.

- Não é incômodo nenhum. Temari é apenas uma amiga minha, viúva. Poderá vir numa outra ocasião qualquer. Também enviuvei, por isso a pequena Megumi não terá um avô. Mas terá a mim, não é, amor? Bem, vamos, entre. Você carrega a bolsa, e eu levo Megumi. Tomaremos um chá e conversaremos. E podemos passar o resto da tarde comprando algumas coisinhas para essa riqueza. Você se incomoda?

- Oh! Bem... Não, lógico que não!

Ao seguir Mikoto para dentro da mansão, Sakura não pôde deixar de constatar que a Sra. Uchiha era mesmo uma alma boa e gentil. Sim, sem dúvida que era. Mas também deixara transparecer uma aura de energia e decisão. Como uma senhora tão amorosa pudera gerar um filho como Sasuke Uchiha?

Sasuke Uchiha.

Uma mulher mais frágil ficaria em pânico ao imaginar a reação dele quando chegasse, mais tarde. Sakura podia imaginar aqueles duros olhos negros fitando-a, ameaçadores. As sobrancelhas arqueadas e os ombros rígidos. A expressão ultrajada e o corpo todo tenso. Como se estivesse pronto para explodir em segundos!

Sorriu. Mal podia esperar pelo espetáculo.

* * *

><p><strong>O que estão achando da história. O original se passa em Sidney na Austrália, mas na minha adaptação usei referências do Universo de Naruto pra dar nome às personagens e lugares... detalhes só para os mais fanáticos notarem, rs.<strong>

**Reviews?**

**dai86**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pra quem acompanhava Epílogo, só gostaria de avisar que atualizei a fic depois de meses sem tocar nela. ****O capítulo 4 também está quase pronto... talvez eu atualize na próxima semana.**

**Curtam mais um capítulo de Megumi...**

**dai86**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 5<strong>

**.**

Sasuke considerou a idéia de chegar atrasado em casa de propósito. Pensou até mesmo em ligar para a mãe, inventando um jantar de negócios na cidade. Mas como nunca foi covarde, entrou em seu carro um pouco antes das seis e dirigiu para a ponte. Iria suportar o encontro com Temari, mas não iria se esforçar para parecer agradável com aquela mulher.

Com um pouco de sorte, a viúva alegre de Shikamaru e sua mãe casamenteira entenderiam de uma vez por todas que ele era uma causa perdida. Nada o incomodava mais do que caçadoras de fortuna jogando-se sobre ele. Além disso, loiras também não eram seu tipo. Uma mulher alta e curvilínea com longas pernas o deixaria interessado no mesmo instante. E se fosse um desafio, a combinação seria irresistível. Nara Temari não era nada disso.

A imagem da bela moça que estivera em seu escritório voltou-lhe à memória. Aquilo acontecera durante toda a tarde, chegando até mesmo a distraí-lo do trabalho em várias ocasiões. De qualquer modo, aquela jovem era muitíssimo sexy, com sua calça branca e o suéter vermelho.

Os cabelos eram lindos, longos, róseos e um tanto selvagens. Assim como sua dona. Pena que fosse uma vigarista... ou maluca. Sasuke estava imaginando o que ela poderia ser no momento em que estacionou o automóvel do lado de fora da garagem. Ainda não chegara a nenhuma conclusão quando entrou na mansão pela porta dos fundos. Estava a meio caminho nas escadas dirigindo-se para o santuário de seu quarto quando o som de um bebê chorando o fez parar de imediato.

Arqueando as sobrancelhas, Sasuke virou-se devagar e apurou a audição. O som parecia vir da sala de estar. Seria a televisão? Não, não era, decidiu quando ouviu o gemido outra vez. Era alto demais e... muito real. Uma possibilidade absurda lhe ocorreu.

"Impossível! Ela não ousaria!"

Mas quando a criança tornou a chorar, Sasuke soube que ela ousaria sim. Como um tufão, tornou a descer a escadaria e caminhou para o aposento em questão. Descrença e fúria faziam sua pulsação acelerar-se. E lá estava a moça, cálida como uma flor, ajoelhada ao lado de uma poltrona, cantando com uma suavidade tal como só uma mulher era capaz.

Sasuke já havia aberto a boca para falar quando foi interrompido pela cantoria. A garota inclinou-se para observar a criança que ficara em silêncio. A calça branca e justa realçava todos os contornos de suas coxas torneadas, e por um instante aquela visão quase o fez se esquecer do quão irritado estava. Aquilo, porém, durou apenas um momento.

- Ei, você aí!

Virando-se de maneira abrupta, Sakura encarou-o com um olhar intenso. Ao mesmo tempo, levou o dedo indicador aos lábios, pedindo que se calasse.

- Quieto, pelo amor de Deus! - sussurrou. - Faz horas que estou tentando fazê-la dormir. Acho que estranhou a casa... Megumi costuma adormecer no mesmo instante em que termina a mamadeira. Antes que Sasuke pudesse dizer outra palavra, Sakura colocou a mão firme sobre o peito dele, empurrando-o para trás. Depois disso, fechou com cuidado a porta atrás dos dois, como se toda aquela cena fosse muito normal e razoável.

Sasuke pôde apenas balançar a cabeça espantado. Aquela não era uma vigarista, concluiu, em total exasperação. Era uma louca! Deliciosa e atraente, sem dúvida. Mas uma completa desequilibrada.

- Não sei o que você disse para minha mãe, mocinha, mas pegou o homem errado. Não sou o pai da sua criança.

- Calma lá, Sr. Uchiha, eu nunca disse que você era.

A confusão tomou conta das feições dele. -O quê?

- Você não pode ser o pai de minha criança, porque eu não tenho nenhuma. Devia ter lhe dito isso em seu escritório, mas não raciocinei direito. Megumi é filha de Ino.

- Ino? - ele repetiu, confuso.

Sakura olhou-o fixo. - Espero que não me diga que não conhece Ino também. Yamanaka Ino - adicionou com frieza. - Caso tenha esquecido, ela foi sua secretária por alguns meses no ano passado, Sr. Uchiha. E nesse período vocês tiveram um caso.

O choque fez com que Sasuke ficasse sem fala por alguns segundos. Mas então a ira voltou a dominá-lo. Se Ino pensava que ele iria assumir a paternidade daquele bebê por causa de uma única noite, estava redondamente enganada.

- Ino era minha secretária, eu admito. Mas nós não tivemos um caso!

- Ora, vamos lá, Sr. Uchiha! - Sakura cruzou os braços. - Não nasci ontem. Sei muito bem o que aconteceu entre você e Ino. Como pode ficar parado aí mentindo desse jeito e dizendo que não dormiu com ela?

- Não nego que tenha feito isso. Mas foi apenas uma noite. E eu usei proteção. Repito, não sou o pai dessa garota, nem de nenhuma outra. Já lhe falei isso antes mocinha: pegou o sujeito errado.

Um sorriso gélido curvou os lábios dela. - Você é Sasuke Uchiha, o presidente da Uchiha & Associados, não é?

- Sabe muito bem que sim.

- Então, peguei o homem certo. Mas, se insistir num teste de DNA, não farei objeções.

- Um teste de DNA? Não farei teste nenhum!

- Oh, sim, você fará, Sasuke...

Ele virou-se e notou que sua mãe chegara. Ao vê-la, acalmou-se um pouco. Talvez fosse uma boa idéia realizar aquele teste. Afinal de contas, seria a melhor maneira de provar que não tinha nenhuma responsabilidade naquele assunto, pois tratava-se de uma prova científica indiscutível.

Muito bem. - Sasuke recuperou a compostura, surpreendendo ambas as mulheres. Sobretudo a bela mulher de olhos verdes. "Quem é ela?", ele se perguntou. "E qual seria a relação dela com Ino? Seria sua irmã, talvez?" Examinando melhor, no entanto, constatou que não era nem um pouco parecida com sua antiga secretária.

- Sendo assim, me diga, senhorita... Por que Ino não veio ela mesma me falar sobre o bebê? Por que mandou alguém em seu lugar? Não me diga que é porque tem medo de mim, pois não vou acreditar.

- Ino morreu duas semanas atrás, vítima de um atropelamento - a Sra. Uchiha explicou, com um olhar de reprovação. - Como não tinha parentes, nomeou a Srta. Haruno Sakura como tutora legal de Megumi. Elas eram grandes amigas. Foi por isso que Sakura veio para cá hoje. Para ver se vamos ajudar a cuidar da criança.

- Tudo isso é muito triste. Ficarei feliz em dar algum dinheiro para a Srta. Haruno se isso ajudar. Mas okaasan, eu não sou o pai do nenê de Ino.

Mikoto assentiu. - Acho que acredita mesmo nisso, filho. Isso explicaria seu comportamento. Mas Sakura me contou que Ino afirmou que você era o pai. Também me disse que Ino o procurou e contou sobre a gravidez logo que soube. E, pelo visto, você negou que era o pai e lhe sugeriu um aborto...

- Isso não é verdade! Se Ino lhe falou isso, ela mentiu.

- Sasuke se dirigia a Sakura, que limitava-se a encará-lo com uma expressão de desdém.

- Posso jurar que nunca soube sobre a gravidez de Ino, nem recebi nenhuma visita dela.

- Ino não costumava mentir. - Os lábios de Sakura retesaram-se em sinal de desagrado.

- Por favor! Todo mundo mente!

- É mesmo, Sr. Uchiha?

O tom sarcástico deixava claro que Sakura não acreditava em uma única sílaba pronunciada por ele. Sasuke, porém, não estava acostumado a ter sua credibilidade posta em dúvida. E não gostou daquela situação, nem um pouco.

- Você acredita mesmo em toda essa tolice? - ele perguntou à mãe, tentando livrar-se da desagradável sensação de embaraço.

- Sakura me mostrou uma fotografia de Ino, meu filho. E devo dizer que ela é uma das mais belas moças que já vi.

- Está insinuando que eu não resistiria? É isso?

- Muitos homens não poderiam, Sr. Uchiha - Sakura interveio. - Muito menos quando Ino imaginava-se apaixonada por eles. Ela me confessou que sentia-se assim em relação a você, um pouco antes de Megumi ter sido concebida, no mês de outubro do ano passado. E, quando Ino se apaixonava por um homem, não havia nada que ela não fizesse por ele.

"Ao contrário de você", Sasuke concluiu ao ver o frio semblante feminino. "Nunca seria escrava de homem nenhum..." O que apenas fazia com que Sakura parecesse ainda mais atraente.

A descoberta daquele estonteante e incontrolável desejo não foi nem um pouco agradável para ele. Seus hormônios ao que tudo indicava, insistiam em não dar ouvidos à razão. Tudo bem, ele gostava de mulheres que representavam um desafio, mas aquilo era ridículo. Aquela jovem em especial o desprezava, e era de uma perversidade assombrosa desejar alguém que deixava claro a cada segundo que ele seria o último na face da terra com quem desejava ir para a cama.

- Eu repito - Sasuke disse, tentando se controlar. - Dormi apenas uma vez com Ino, e usei proteção. Foi no último dia em que ela trabalhou como minha secretária. Seu namorado a havia abandonado por outra mulher, e Ino estava muito triste...

- Então você a confortou, não é? - Sakura disparou, num tom ainda mais cáustico.

Os olhos de Sasuke fixaram-se nos dela, e mais uma vez algo aconteceu em seu interior. Uma sensação profunda e perigosa. Alguma coisa que o tornava incapaz de controlar os próprios pensamentos. Era um desejo de fazer aquela mulher que demonstrava tanto desprezo por ele implorar por seu toque. O momento de hesitação desapareceu logo, mas Sasuke ainda se sentia incomodado por haver perdido a paciência. Era necessário que tomasse o pulso daquela situação. E de seu próprio corpo. Ou será que sua mente estava começando a lhe pregar peças? Não, não. Não era sua mente. Era aquela mulher.

- Pode-se dizer que sim, Sak.

- Meu nome é Sakura, Sr. Uchiha. Nada de apelidos ou diminutivos, sim? - Ela ajeitou os cabelos e voltou ao assunto: - Preservativos podem falhar, você sabe.

- Não os que eu compro.

As sobrancelhas dela arquearam-se numa expressão zombeteira.

- Não conheço nenhuma marca 100% infalível.

Sasuke também não, mas não estava disposto a ceder um milímetro sequer em nenhuma discussão que envolvesse a Srta. Haruno.

- Quando e onde eu posso fazer esse teste? - ele perguntou determinado a desaparecer dali o mais rápido possível.

- Liguei para um médico - Mikoto se adiantou. Ele informou que, se você e Megumi forem ao laboratório na segunda-feira de manhã, retirará as amostras de sangue, e as enviará imediatamente. Mas, já que este não é um caso criminal, ou urgente, demorará cerca de duas semanas para sair o resultado.

- É lógico que podem ser mais breves do que isso!

- Você pode pedir, eu acho, mas duvido que isso faça alguma diferença. Pelo que entendi, o número de testes de DNA cresceu muito, e é dada prioridade a emergências reais, como trabalhos de perícia, coisas do gênero. Por conta disso, convidei Sakura e Megumi para ficarem hospedadas conosco. Ela estava trabalhando e vivendo em Suna, no ano passado, e não tem nenhum lugar decente para ficar em Konoha, apenas aquele quartinho onde Ino morava.

- Não acho que essa seja uma boa solução, okaasan. - Sasuke ficou satisfeito por conseguir não demonstrar o pânico que aquela idéia lhe provocava.

- Por que não filho?

- Por uma razão muito simples: você pode ficar muito ligada à criança nesse período. Como acha que vai se sentir quando descobrir que ela não é sua neta?

Mikoto encarou-o, imperturbável, como se guardasse algum segredo.

- Eu suportarei, **se** e quando isso acontecer. Mais alguma objeção?

- Não queria parecer pedante, mas você não sabe nada sobre Ino, exceto o que Sakura lhe disse. Pelo que sabemos até agora aquela menina pode ser de qualquer um!

Na verdade, tal pensamento não lhe ocorrera antes, mas agora que Sasuke começara com a bravata, era melhor ir em frente.

- Assim como não conhecemos esta mulher! - Ele apontou Sakura. - Convidar uma estranha para sua própria casa sem checar sua história com fontes confiáveis não é apenas ingênuo, mas uma enorme estupidez!

Os olhos de Sakura estreitaram-se diante da afirmação ofensiva de Sasuke. Certo, então era guerra!

Ignorou a expressão intimidante daquele homem que parecia querer estrangulá-la. Fora capaz de suportar a farsa daquele pretenso ultraje, e até ouvira os menores detalhes daquelas mentiras sem rir.

Mas Sasuke Uchiha estava indo longe demais. Primeiro chamara Ino de mentirosa, e agora também a acusava de coisa pior, tentando colocá-la no papel de uma vadia. Entretanto, nada mudava o fato de que Sasuke Uchiha era o pai de Megumi, e de nada iria adiantar negar suas responsabilidades paternas pela segunda vez!

- Esperava poder evitar o envolvimento de advogados nessa história – Sakura murmurou, controlada, com as pupilas soltando chispas. - Achei que poderíamos encontrar algum arranjo amigável com relação à situação de Megumi, mas agora vejo que estava sendo otimista demais. Sinto muito, Sra. Uchiha.

Sorriu para a avó de Megumi. - Adoraria ficar aqui em sua companhia. Posso ver que é muito diferente de seu filho, pois é óbvio que é uma boa pessoa, mas isso não vai funcionar.

- Oh, vai sim! - Mikoto assegurou com firmeza, fazendo Sakura piscar, atônita. - Esta é minha casa, e eu a hospedarei aqui se quiser. Se não gostar, Sasuke, então é você quem terá de sair. Talvez seja mesmo hora de encontrar um lugar para si mesmo. As hipotecas já foram quitadas há anos. E pense bem... Se viver sozinho, não vai ter de se preocupar mais com meus esforços de casamenteira.

_Hipotecas? Casamenteira?_

Sakura estava adorando ouvir tudo aquilo. Pelo visto, a vida na mansão dos Uchiha nem sempre era uma experiência tranqüila.

- Ótimo! - Sasuke já estava virava para sair quando o bom senso retornou a Sakura. Não era aquilo o que ela queria. Não mesmo!

- Não, espere! – interrompeu-o com a urgência de seu chamado. - Sra. Uchiha, por favor, não quero causar nenhum problema entre a senhora e seu filho.

Era verdade. Não havia nenhuma vantagem naquilo, nem para ela, nem para Megumi. E, por mais que desejasse retirar o escalpo daquele insolente, tal atitude não a levaria a lugar nenhum. E quanto a ameaçá-lo com um processo... Sakura não queria tomar aquele caminho também. Casos no tribunal tomavam muito tempo e dinheiro, e ela não dispunha de nenhum dos dois. O seguro que Ino deixara até rendera uma quantia razoável, mas Sakura colocara tudo em uma conta especial, pensando na futura educação de Megumi. Suas próprias economias haviam se reduzido a quase nada depois que pagara as despesas do funeral.

Para piorar as coisas, a profissão de atriz não era das mais rentáveis que podiam existir. A cautela lhe dizia que a conciliação era o caminho a seguir, não a confrontação. Já conquistara o apoio da mãe dele. Era hora de lançar mão de uma cartada mais esperta. Respirando fundo para se recompor, teve de recorrer a seu talento dramático mais uma vez.

- Seu filho tem razão, Sra. Uchiha - Sakura ponderou, soando bastante convincente. – Eu poderia ser qualquer uma. Claro que tenho meus documentos comigo, mas suponho que isso não seja o bastante. Pelo que sei, vigaristas e estelionatários conseguem falsificar coisas assim com muita facilidade. Contudo, posso lhe fornecer vários números de telefone para que cheque minha identidade. Amigos, empregadores e até mesmo o advogado que cuidou do testamento de Ino. Ficarei feliz se você também checar minhas referências, Sr. Uchiha. - Ao dizer aquilo, Sakura esforçou-se para não parecer sarcástica demais.

- E, quanto a Megumi, é lógico que posso provar quem ela é, pois trouxe sua certidão de nascimento comigo. Também tenho as chaves do apartamento de Ino onde há documentos pessoais que podem ajudar a provar o que contei ao Sr. Uchiha hoje. Mostrarei tudo o que quiser, Sra. Uchiha.

Sasuke não saltou de alegria diante daquela oferta. De fato, parecia bastante relutante, e permanecia num silêncio impenetrável. Sakura suspirou. Não estava conseguindo muito humilhando a si mesma.

- É justo, Sasuke - a mãe dele interveio. - Sakura não pode fazer muito mais do que isso, não é? Veja bem, por que não a leva até o apartamento de Ino logo após o jantar? Dessa maneira, poderá começar a tirar suas dúvidas já, além de trazer para cá tudo o que Sakura precisar para si e para Megumi.

Os músculos do pescoço de Sasuke retesaram-se. Era evidente que ele não queria levá-la a lugar nenhum. Desejava era manter distância dela e de Megumi. "Isso não é nada bom", Sakura pensou. Seu olhar devia trair sua raiva, ainda que tentasse manter suas emoções sob rédeas curtas. Uma atriz devia ser capaz de fazer isso, mas quando estava tão nervosa, sempre acabava falhando.

- Não poderei dizer uma palavra a respeito disso tudo, não é? - Sasuke dirigia-se a Mikoto, deixando bem clara sua frustração. - Apenas não me culpe depois se as coisas não funcionarem da maneira que você quer.

Sasuke suspirou. - Imagino que Temari não virá nos visitar, certo?

- Não querido. - Uchiha Mikoto voltara a demonstrar placidez. - Preferi deixar nosso encontro para outra ocasião.

- Bem, tenho ao menos este consolo. Quem poderia dizer que eu ficaria grato a esse fiasco por algum motivo?

- Sakura não reagiu à palavra "fiasco", mas mordeu a língua. Desconfiava que teria de fazer aquilo muitas vezes quando estivesse ao lado daquele homem. O relacionamento entre os dois começara errado, e ter de lidar com Sasuke lhe provocava todas as reações irracionais possíveis. A verdade é que nunca gostara de homens grandes. Chegava a sentir-se nervosa e intimidada algumas vezes, como se fosse pequena e vulnerável. Sabia que era uma tolice, já que era bastante alta.

Entretanto, Uchiha Sasuke era mais alto que a maioria dos rapazes com quem lidava, e parecia ainda maior naquele espaço confinado. Com certeza tinham mais de um metro e noventa, e devia pesar uns noventa quilos. Não era parrudo, mas seus ombros eram largos, e os braços, muito musculosos. Sem dúvida era bem grande, sem falar intimidador...

- Vou precisar tomar banho e me trocar. - Sasuke, com esforço, desviou a atenção da curva dos seios de Sakura. Quando fitou a mãe, notou que estava sendo observado com interesse. - A que horas pretende servir o jantar?

- Um pouco mais cedo, creio. Matsuri já deixou tudo preparado antes de ir embora. Pode ser às sete e meia?

- Ótimo. - ele murmurou e deu-lhes as costas, tornando a subir as escadas e desaparecendo em seguida.

Uma porta bateu no andar superior logo depois, e Sakura deixou escapar um suspiro exasperado antes que pudesse pensar melhor na situação. A Sra. Uchiha aproximou-se e deu-lhe um tapinha leve no ombro num gesto de conforto.

- O diabo não é tão feio quanto parece, minha querida. Na verdade, acho que você se saiu muito bem em toda a situação, enfrentando-o daquela forma. Mencionar a possibilidade de processá-lo foi uma excelente tacada. Tenho certeza de que enfrentar um processo de paternidade em uma corte não é uma idéia que agrade Sasuke nem um pouco. Significaria uma enorme perda de tempo, e ele é paranóico por trabalho, entende? Pessoas assim não se importam com mais nada a não ser trabalhar. Isso também explica por que meu filho teve um caso com sua amiga. A única mulher que vê com regularidade é sua secretária.

- Não acho que ele esteja tendo um caso com a atual - Sakura observou pensativa, fazendo a Sra. Uchiha dar risada.

- Tenho de concordar com isso. De qualquer forma, achei estranho. Sasuke ser tão veemente ao negar o caso com Ino. Por que falar que só dormiu com ela uma vez se não é verdade?

Sakura não queria chamar Sasuke de "mentiroso descarado" na frente de sua própria mãe. Mas tinha sólidas evidências de que ele dormira com Ino mais de uma vez.

- Não faço idéia, Sra. Uchiha.

- Não poderia haver outro homem?

- Oh, não! Não que eu soubesse. Lógico que Ino vivia apaixonada, mas por um rapaz de cada vez, e ela estava louca por seu filho outubro do ano passado. Acredite quando lhe digo que não poderia haver mais ninguém naquela época. Quando Ino amava, era de maneira exclusiva, e até mesmo obsessiva.

- Tudo bem. No entanto, por que Sasuke também afirmou que Ino não o procurou para falar sobre a gravidez? Meu filho não é um santo, mas costuma ser honesto.

Aquela mulher não conseguia encarar o fato de que seu filho podia mentir sem fazer a menor cerimônia.

- Bem, Sra. Uchiha, eu não saberia dizer - Sakura murmurou. - Talvez Sasuke não quisesse parecer ruim a seus olhos. Não sei o que se passa pela cabeça de seu filho, mas não tenho dúvida de que é o pai de Megumi, e o teste de DNA provará isso.

- Oh, sim! Agora concordo com você. E para ser franca também não tenho dúvidas sobre isso.

- A senhora não tem? - Sakura se surpreendeu.

- Céus, não! - Mikoto sorriu. - Megumi é a perfeita imagem de Sasuke quando era um bebê. Notei isso de imediato. Ele era um nenezinho lindo. E foi um garoto bonito também. Até que a puberdade lhe deu essa figura mais intimidadora.

Era difícil para Sakura encontrar alguma semelhança. Ela sempre achara Megumi parecida com Ino. De qualquer forma, não conhecera Sasuke quando ele era criança.

- O que acha que Sasuke fará quando chegarem os resultados do teste de DNA e ele não puder mais negar que é o pai, senhora?

Mikoto suspirou. - Devo admitir que não vai ficar nada satisfeito. Porém, tenho esperança de que vai superar.

- Fico imaginando se ele...

Sakura estava umedecendo os lábios quando percebeu o olhar atento com que Mikoto a observava.

- Você tem namorado, Sakura? - perguntou com fingida inocência, quase fazendo Sakura rir.

Se a mãe de Uchiha Sasuke estava tendo a idéia que ela imaginava, então era melhor pensar direito. O inferno congelaria antes que se interessasse por aquele homem. "Ou por qualquer outro, para ser mais exata." Mas ainda não era o momento para revelar aquilo pelo qual Ino sempre a criticara: sua falta de habilidade para amar ou confiar no sexo oposto. Graças a seu passado familiar, Sakura achava que sua atitude negativa em relação aos homens era justificável. Chegava até mesmo a ficar surpresa pelo desprendimento da amiga em relação a esse assunto.

Sakura não podia deixar de ser cínica nessa área. Não que fosse virgem. Dormira com alguns namorados, mas nunca por amor. Era como se quisesse saber como atuar em cenas de sexo. No fundo, também por ter ficado curiosa de todo o burburinho que se fazia a esse respeito. E ainda não fazia a menor idéia da razão para tanto estardalhaço.

- Não senhora, nenhum namorado no momento.

A resposta agradou à avó de Megumi.

- E existe alguma razão que a force a voltar para Suna? Você me contou que o papel que fazia naquela novela terminou...

- Por enquanto, sim. Mas se o público sentir minha falta os roteiristas vão ter de me incluir no enredo outra vez.

- Não pode conseguir trabalho como atriz aqui em Konoha?

- Infelizmente a maioria das companhias produtoras está concentrada em Suna...

- Sei...

- Por favor, não se preocupe, Sra. Uchiha. Megumi é minha prioridade número um no momento, não minha carreira. Se tiver que permanecer em Konoha, farei isso.

Na verdade, Sakura estava desiludida com a própria opção profissional. Aquele trabalho não estava lhe trazendo o prazer e a satisfação que um dia imaginara. Estava sendo mais feliz ao colocar tudo de lado por algum tempo para cuidar de Megumi.

Uchiha Mikoto sorriu, e Sakura pensou em como Megumi era afortunada por ter uma avó como aquela.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Você precisa parar de me chamar de Sra. Uchiha. Meu nome é Mikoto.

- Mikoto - Sakura repetiu, sorrindo.

- Maravilhoso! Agora é melhor fazer os preparativos para o jantar, antes que aquele rabugento desça.

Foi necessário um grande esforço para que Sakura não gargalhasse. "Rabugento" era uma palavra que descrevia Uchiha Sasuke à perfeição. Homens como ele não gostavam que mulheres provocassem turbulências em seu caminho.

- Posso ajudar de alguma maneira, Mikoto?

- Não querida, obrigada. Está tudo bem. Por que não vai até o banheiro no fim do corredor e se refresca um pouco antes do jantar?

- Certo. Farei isso.

* * *

><p><strong>Já viram, né? Sasuke adorou as curvas da Sakura, mas detestou a garota.<strong>

**Já a Sakura detesta homens em geral... mas vocês já imaginam que logo ela vai mudar de idéia, rs.**

**Tá, o enredo não é surpreendente nem criativo, mas os clichês românticos são sempre divertidos.**

**E vocês? Acham que Megumi é ou não filha do Sasuke?**

**beijos**

**dai86**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mais um capítulo pra vocês. Não esqueçam de deixar reviews.**

**bjs.**

**dai86**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 6<strong>

**.**

Sasuke optou por tomar um banho gelado. Com os dentes cerrados, experimentava alguma satisfação por haver conseguido recuperar o controle dos próprios hormônios. Mas por quanto tempo aquilo duraria, vivendo sob o mesmo teto com aquela mulher? Droga! Nenhuma garota lhe provocava aquela sensação indesejável desde a adolescência. Era pura luxúria. "Nem mesmo pense nela", advertiu-se, girando o registro e aumentando ainda mais a força da ducha.

Mas ele tinha de pensar nela e em toda aquela situação. Certo, então não era uma tramóia. Talvez Sakura não fosse uma vigarista. Mas ela estava enganada se acreditava que ele era o pai daquele bebê, porque isso era impossível.

Bem... não 100% impossível, Sasuke concedeu com relutância. Sakura estava certa, nem sempre os preservativos funcionavam. Mas a probabilidade era de menos de 1%. Por outro lado, se Ino acreditasse mesmo por um momento que ele podia ser o pai de Megumi, teria aparecido para lhe contar. Mas não fizera isso! Não, Megumi não era sua filha. Ino sabia disso.

Mas mesmo assim, Sakura acreditava no contrário. O que podia significar que Ino mentira para sua melhor amiga. Por que as pessoas mentiam? Por vergonha? Para proteger alguém? Talvez o pai do bebê fosse um homem casado. Podia até mesmo ser alguém que trabalhava na Uchiha & Associados...

Sasuke arqueou as sobrancelhas e inclinou a cabeça para trás, enxaguando os cabelos. Precisava descobrir a verdadeira identidade do pai do bebê. E rápido, antes que sua mãe ficasse ligada demais à criança, e, sobretudo, antes que ele ficasse louco de desejo por Sakura.

Maldição! A simples idéia de ter aquela beleza sob seu teto durante as próximas duas semanas lhe provocava calafrios. Aqueles fantásticos olhos, os lábios carnudos, os seios firmes e redondos... Sasuke gemeu. Pelo visto, tudo de que precisava era lembrar-se dela para sentir-se uma ereção. E a água fria não estava mais funcionando tão bem.

Vinte minutos mais tarde, após vestir calça jeans e uma camisa pólo azul, um ainda agitado Sasuke desceu as escadas. Nem tinha se preocupado em fazer a barba, e seus cabelos úmidos mostravam-se um tanto desalinhados por terem sido penteados apenas com os dedos.

Pelo menos o jantar não seria tão ruim concluiu enquanto atravessava o hall. Ele se sentaria e evitaria os olhares das duas mulheres. Mas não lhe agradava imaginar-se levando Sakura a algum lugar depois. Ficar a tão pouca distância daquela jovem podia ser muito perigoso. Também não lhe parecia nada interessante ter de se defender quando sabia que era inocente. Ora, o que fizera para merecer tudo aquilo? Fora um bom sujeito por toda a vida, não? Um bom filho, bom irmão, bom amigo... Não usava drogas, não bebia em excesso. Não enganava os clientes, trabalhava duro e doava dinheiro para caridade.

E o mais importante de tudo: jamais fora um sedutor sem coração. E não havia engravidado nenhuma de suas secretárias!

Ao ouvir o som de vozes femininas vindo da cozinha à direita, Sasuke virou para a esquerda, indo para a sala de jantar. Lá chegando foi direto para o bar, servindo-se de uma dose dupla de uísque. Em algumas ocasiões apenas um drinque conseguia acalmá-lo.

- Não beba isso, Sasuke.

O copo parou a poucos milímetros de seus lábios. Ele olhou sobre o ombro e viu que Mikoto se aproximava carregando uma travessa.

- Por que não, okaasan?

- Vai ter de dirigir depois do jantar, lembra-se? Além disso, peguei uma garrafa do seu vinho favorito para acompanhar a refeição. Não pode misturar bebidas, senão passará dos limites.

- Vou tentar me lembrar disso - zombou, sorvendo um grande gole.

O álcool ainda não tivera tempo de agir quando Sakura entrou. Ajeitara os cabelos, enquanto ele tomava banho, e seus lábios pareciam mais rosados do que nunca. Era uma visão deliciosamente convidativa. Naquele exato momento, Sasuke sentiu vontade de tomar mais uma longa e demorada ducha gelada. Exasperado, desviou o olhar e sorveu o resto da bebida de uma só vez.

Sakura observou a maneira como Sasuke bebia sem sentir a menor simpatia. Se havia um homem no mundo que parecia culpado, seu nome era Sasuke Uchiha. Imaginar-se sozinha com ele mais tarde não lhe fazia bem algum. Não que Sakura acreditasse de verdade que haveria alguma tentativa de aproximação. Era uma sensação profunda e irritante que a atormentava. Algo que ela não queria admitir.

"Por que ele não podia ser como os namorados costumeiros de Ino", perguntou a si mesma. "Talvez porque ele não tenha sido namorado dela", uma aborrecida voz interior lhe respondeu. E se Sasuke estivesse sendo sincero? E se tivesse dormido com Ino apenas uma vez? Será que era possível que o pai de Megumi fosse outro?

Não, não podia ser, concluiu de imediato. A própria Ino lhe dissera que seu chefe, Sasuke Uchiha, era aquele por quem estava apaixonada. E com quem dormira. Também vira todos aqueles cartões de flores entre as coisas de Ino, com pequenas mensagens íntimas, todas assinadas como "S".

Quais eram as probabilidades de Ino ter dois amantes trabalhando na Uchiha & Associados, e ambos com a inicial "S" em seu nome? Não, tinha de ser Sasuke. E só porque ele não se encaixava no tipo físico usual que Ino costumava escolher, isso não o inocentava de nada. Era mesmo o pai de Megumi. Ponto final.

Uma sucessão de pensamentos semelhantes ocuparam-lhe a mente durante todo o jantar. Estava terminando seu prato quando um choro agudo a fez voltar à realidade. Sakura, de um salto, ergueu-se da cadeira. - O bebê! - E então saiu da mesa apressada. Sasuke olhou para o teto, o que provocou um gesto de censura de sua mãe.

- Eu me acostumaria ao som se fosse você, filho.

- Quantas vezes vou ter de dizer que aquela menina não é minha? - ele murmurou com um suspiro.

Mikoto riu. Depois se levantou, e continuou rindo. Também deixou o recinto. Sasuke balançou a cabeça. "Mulheres... Nunca dão o braço a torcer."

Mikoto se recusava a aceitar a advertência. Não queria ouvir a voz da razão, e a de seu próprio filho. Preferia ser envolvida por um monte de mentiras perpetradas por uma completa estranha. E aquela completa estranha voltou logo depois para a mesa, carregando a agora quieta criança no colo, acariciando-a nas costas.

- Sim, querida. Sei que você está faminta e molhada. Só preciso... Oh! - Sakura deixou escapar um gemido ao notar que estava sozinha com ele na sala. - Onde está Mikoto?

- Não faço a menor idéia - Sasuke disse, com frieza. - Achei que tinha ido com você ver o bebê.

- Preciso saber onde ela colocou as fraldas descartáveis que comprou. Por, que não segura sua filha enquanto vou procurá-la?

Uma expressão horrorizada foi a única resposta que Sakura recebeu.

- Megumi não morde, fique tranqüilo - Sakura zombou dele ao colocar o bebê nos braços de Sasuke. Se ela chorar, apenas caminhe um pouco por aí e a embale. Megumi adora isso.

- Mas... mas...

Porém, Sakura já havia partido. Os lábios dele se estreitaram quando olhou o nenê que tinha nos braços. Dois grandes olhos azuis estavam fixos nos dele, e o semblante da menina era, sem sombra de dúvida, adorável.

- E então, menininha? Você também é uma vigarista como sua mãe adotiva? Se Sakura acha que essa tática vai funcionar, está redondamente enganada!

Espantada pela entonação grave e masculina, Megumi remexeu-se, agitada, começando a chorar em seguida. As sobrancelhas de Sasuke arquearam-se. Como uma coisinha doce e pequena como aquela podia fazer tanto barulho?

Num instante se pôs de pé, caminhando pela de lá para cá e embalando o bebê como um louco. Resolveu até mesmo conversar com Megumi, para ver se conseguia acalmá-la.

- Vamos, vamos. Não chore... Não queria fazê-la chorar, e não estou zangado com você. Esta é uma situação absurda. Acho que não está acostumada a ouvir homens falando, não é? Conversarei com mais suavidade com você no futuro, eu prometo...

Entretanto, nada parecia funcionar, e os gritos ficavam cada vez mais altos, como se aquilo fosse possível. Para piorar a situação, Megumi estava muito agitada.

- Vejo que você não tem muito jeito com crianças, - Mikoto comentou, divertida quando tornou a entrar, tomando a neta dos braços dele. - Deixe-me mostrar como é. Bebezinhos gostam de serem abraçados com força, para sentirem-se seguros e confortáveis.

Toda a choradeira cessou como por encanto, e instantes depois os grandes olhos azuis de Megumi encaravam Sasuke apenas com curiosidade.

- Viu?- Mikoto deu de ombros.

- Sim okaasan, eu vi: Todas as mulheres usam lágrimas para conseguir o que querem... desde a mais tenra idade. Irei até lá em cima fazer um telefonema. Diga a nossa hóspede para estar pronta em cinco minutos. Não quero passar toda a noite fazendo isso. Já são nove horas, e pretendo sair mais tarde.

- Vai aonde?

Sasuke a encarou com desagrado.

- Kaasan, eu tenho 33 anos. Não me trate como se eu fosse um colegial. Mas, se quer mesmo saber, vou ver minha namorada.

- Sua namorada?

- Isso mesmo.

- Mas você nunca mencionou que tinha uma. Pelo menos... não de uns tempos para cá.

- Não desconfia por quê? - indagou, com desdém.

- Não seja cínico - Mikoto retrucou.

Sasuke decidira que chegara a hora de dar as cartas, sem deixar margem para dúvidas. Já passara por maus bocados por deixar sua mãe atirá-lo para moças como Nara Temari. Tinha suportado aquilo por algum tempo porque não queria fazê-la desistir de todas as suas esperanças de uma só tacada. O fato de Itachi ter escolhido viver em um mosteiro deixara Mikoto bastante irritada. Mas agora já era o bastante.

- Okaasan - ele começou com firmeza - você conhece meus sentimentos sobre casamento e crianças. São coisas que não me dizem respeito. Sei que acha que vou mudar de idéia um dia, mas isso não acontecerá. Entendo que também pensa que vou me apaixonar um dia, mas não vou.

- E essa sua namorada sabe disso? - Mikoto quis saber, com presença de espírito.

- Pode crer que sim.

- É uma namorada estranha.

- Tayuya me compreende. Nós temos um... arranjo.

- Isso deve significar que vocês usam um ao outro para fazer sexo.

Um suspiro escapou dos lábios dele.

- Eu não colocaria as coisas desse modo.

- Então, como colocaria?

- Nós... somos amantes.

- Não, não são. Aliás, amor não tem nada a ver com o que vocês estão fazendo um com o outro.

A crítica de sua mãe calou fundo. Sasuke ressentiu-se pelo fato de ela querer fazê-lo ter vergonha do que era na verdade um relacionamento muito prático e sensível. Não estava ferindo ninguém. Muito menos Tayuya.

- Seu ponto de vista é muito antiquado - ele disparou, virando-se para sair dali.

Para seu martírio, porém, encontrou Sakura parada à soleira da porta que dava para o corredor, com uma mamadeira em uma das mãos e uma fralda na outra.

Quanto da conversa ela teria ouvido?

Se sua expressão chocada significava algo, então toda sua relação com Tayuya já não era mais segredo para ela.

- Se vocês me derem licença... - E Sasuke passou por ela, desaparecendo em segundos.

Cinco minutos mais tarde Sasuke retornou, dessa vez com seu equilíbrio restaurado e o bom humor presente. Tayuya estaria esperando por ele. E, entre todas as pessoas que conhecia, era a única que ficaria feliz por vê-lo. A bela e sexy Tayuya... Seria bem mais fácil se todas as mulheres fossem iguais a ela!

* * *

><p><strong>Pra quem não se lembra, em Naruto, Tayuya era aquela kunoichi de Oto de cabelos cor de rosa.<strong>

**Vocês vão conhecê-la logo nessa fic, rs.**

**beijos**

**dai86**


	7. Chapter 7

**dai86**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 7<strong>

**.**

Sakura sentou-se de forma cerimoniosa no banco do luxuoso e novíssimo carro de Sasuke Uchiha, tentando ignorar os sentimentos confusos que a assaltavam. Soubera desde o princípio que não seria uma experiência agradável estar sozinha com aquele homem dentro do automóvel. Mas não era sua presença física que a incomodava, no momento, e sim o que ocorrera quando ouvira sem querer um pedaço da conversa dele com Mikoto na sala de jantar.

Quando Sasuke Uchiha admitiu ter um relacionamento estritamente sexual com uma namorada secreta, Sakura experimentara a mais inesperada das reações. Um tipo estranho de excitação. Céus! Ela ficara tão atordoada que seus pés pareciam ter criado raízes no chão. Sua boca se abrira, e o coração se acelerara por causa da adrenalina. Seu cérebro de imediato criara todo tipo de imagens eróticas envolvendo não Sasuke e a tal Tayuya, mas a própria Sakura!

Quinze minutos depois ainda estava aparvalhada, sobretudo porque aqueles sentimentos desorientadores ainda não haviam diminuído. Era como se tomasse plena consciência do próprio corpo quando ficava próxima de Sasuke. Por isso Sakura não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. Para começar, nunca apreciara homens muito grandes. Nem mesmo sexo...

- Conte-me sobre sua amizade com Ino - ele pediu, rompendo o silêncio e pegando-a de surpresa.

- Por quê? - Sakura, sem entender o motivo, parecia irritada com ele. - Qual é o problema?

- Não há problema nenhum, Sakura. Apenas queria conversar um pouco. Vai levar pelo menos meia hora para atravessarmos a ponte e chegarmos à casa de Ino. Você disse que fica em Otafuku Gai, não é?

- Sim.

Otafuku Gai era um subúrbio distante na parte oeste da cidade. Era margeado pela estrada de ferro e cheio de velhos blocos de prédios de apartamentos e casas antigas. Ino alugara uma quitinete no ano anterior. Era minúscula, mas limpa, e a única coisa que podia pagar com seu parco ordenado.

- Bem? - Sasuke insistiu impaciente. Sakura encolheu os ombros. Por que não lhe contar? Sasuke teria mesmo de saber, no fim. Ino era mãe de sua filha, afinal de contas. Melhor fazer isso do que ficar pensando coisas que não devia.

Foi o que ela fez em seguida, sem se incomodar em esconder nada. Narrou a Sasuke toda a dura e amarga verdade, sem preocupar-se em amenizar nenhum detalhe. Uma coisa Sakura precisava admitir: Sasuke não fez nenhum julgamento superficial, e também não tentou expressar falsas simpatias. Quando terminou a primeira parte da história, as questões que seguiram não foram cruéis, apenas motivadas pela curiosidade.

- E o que aconteceu depois do incêndio? - Sasuke quis saber.

-Tornamo-nos responsabilidade do Estado.

- E quanto a seus avós?

- Nunca os conhecemos. Depois que nossas mães morreram, o pessoal do serviço social até tentou encontrá-los. Talvez tenham conseguido, mas ninguém manifestou o menor interesse por nenhuma de nós. Nossas mães eram, como eu poderia dizer... ovelhas negras. Em ambas as certidões de nascimento está escrito: "pai desconhecido".

Sakura fez uma pausa.

- Quando nós duas já éramos maduras o bastante para procurar, descobrimos que os avós de Ino estavam mortos, e ela constatou que não tinha tias nem tios. Eu, por outro lado, encontrei um avô e três tios vivendo em Nami no Kuni. Escrevi diversas vezes. Um de meus tios me respondeu, uma vez, para dizer que minhas cartas haviam irritado muito meu avô, e que minha mãe fora uma semente ruim que não trouxera nada à família, a não ser vergonha e infelicidade. Finalizou afirmando que gostaria que eu nunca mais escrevesse ou tentasse contatá-lo.

- Isso deve ter sido duro.

- A vida nem sempre é fácil - Sakura observou cáustica, contente por ter recuperado a dureza e o cinismo habituais. Pensar no passado sempre era uma experiência dolorosa, que não lhe deixava espaço para nenhum outro sentimento que não a amargura. Como podia, mesmo que por um momento, ter sucumbido a uma coisa tão absurda como o desejo sexual pelo homem que agora estava acomodado a seu lado? Grande tolice, porque ela, melhor do que ninguém, sabia como os homens eram. Ainda mais no que dizia respeito a sexo.

- De qualquer forma, voltando a Ino e eu, nenhuma de nós, podia ser legalmente adotada, porque não havia parentes para assinar os papéis. Mesmo assim, chegamos a ir juntas para a casa de um casal, mas não funcionou muito bem. O adorável dono da residência não conseguia manter as mãos longe de Ino. Acabei reclamando para a assistente social, e nós voltamos para o orfanato. Ainda adolescentes começamos a trabalhar ao mesmo tempo que estudávamos. Ino fez um curso de secretariado à noite, enquanto eu me satisfazia com qualquer trabalho que pudesse pagar meus estudos. Moramos juntas até o ano passado quando fui para Suna procurar emprego.

- De que tipo?

- Sua mãe não lhe contou?

-O quê?

- Sou atriz. Iniciante, mas uma atriz.

- Não, okaasan não me disse. E você é boa?

- Formei-me no Instituto Nacional de Arte Dramática.

- Hum... Ouvi dizer que é muito difícil entrar nessa escola.

- É mesmo. Fiz audições por três anos antes de conseguir uma vaga.

- E tanto esforço se deu apenas pela ambição, ou foi dominada pela teimosia?

- Alguns anos atrás eu diria que era ambição. Agora, sou inclinada a concordar que não passou de teimosia.

- Entendo. E conseguiu uma boa colocação em Suna?

- Isso depende de seu ponto de vista. Arranjei um papel regular numa novela representando uma femme fatale. No entanto a personagem saiu de cena no final da temporada. Alguns artistas desprezam novelas, mas elas são uma boa vitrine se você tem talento. Ao menos foi uma experiência boa para meu currículo...

- E o que vai acontecer com sua carreira agora que tem de cuidar de Megumi?

- Acho que vou ter de colocá-la de lado por algum tempo.

- Por falar nisso, qual sua idade?

- 26. Por quê?

- E qual sua situação financeira? - Sasuke continuou, ignorando a indagação dela.

- É apenas curiosidade ou você está planejando fazer uma doação de caridade? – Sakura replicou com gélida ironia.

- Pare de ser irritante e apenas responda.

Irritante? Ela não tinha nem começado a ser irritante!

- Minha situação financeira não lhe diz respeito Sasuke Uchiha, é um assunto particular. Você não acha mesmo que eu daria uma informação como essa ao homem que pretendo processar, não é?

- Isso quer dizer que não está muito bem... Caso contrário, jamais se recusaria a dizer.

- Errado. Isso significa que você e eu somos inimigos, Sr. Uchiha. Não lhe darei nenhuma munição para que tire vantagem de mim. Ino era a pessoa mais doce do mundo, e me confiou sua filha. E acredite quando digo que farei qualquer coisa ao meu alcance para forçá-lo a aceitar Megumi, fornecendo tudo o que essa menina tem direito.

- Então, dinheiro é o problema principal, não é?

- Deus do céu, eu tenho pena de você... Amor é o problema principal, seu tolo! Eu amo Megumi, apesar de não ter o mesmo sangue dela. Você e sua mãe têm. Mikoto pode dar a Megumi o tipo de amor que não posso, e do qual uma criança sempre sente falta. Acredite, eu sei o que digo. Não estou me iludindo achando que você será capaz de amar sua filha. Pelo que percebi até agora, é imune a emoções. Mas sua fortuna pode pelo menos tornar a infância da garota mais agradável. E, quem sabe, com o tempo poderá até mesmo começar a se importar com ela Sr. Uchiha. Se a natureza de Megumi for parecida com a da mãe, e suspeito que é, será difícil que isso não aconteça.

- Não acha que seria mais sábio esperar pelo resultado do teste de DNA antes de fazer tantos planos?

- Você queria que eu falasse sobre Ino. E não posso falar de minha amiga sem mencionar Megumi... e seu relutante pai!

- Já que tem tanta certeza de minha participação em tudo isso, por que não veio me ver antes. Quando Ino lhe disse que eu tinha negado ser o pai de Megumi, dando-lhe dinheiro para um aborto, por que não veio voando a meu escritório, como um anjo vingador? A mulher que entrou em minha vida hoje decerto não teria perdido nenhum tempo. Por que aguardou até agora?

Sakura não esperava por aquela pergunta, por isso corou um pouco.

- Bem... eu... estava em Suna, lembra-se?

-Sim, mas na certa voltou para ver Ino quando Megumi nasceu, não é?

O rubor de Sakura acentuou-se.

- Na verdade, não... Não voltei - confessou, sentindo a garganta ressecar-se.

Houve um silêncio tenso logo depois.

- E será que vai me contar por quê? - Sasuke a sondava, ao mesmo tempo confuso e irritado.

- Eu... nós... nós discutimos - Sakura desviou o olhar para a janela. Estavam se aproximando da ponte Namikaze, mas a vista espetacular não servia para acalmá-la. A bem da realidade, estava lutando para manter o autocontrole.

- Sobre o quê? - ele quis saber.

Sakura não podia falar. Apenas balançou a cabeça, sentindo as lágrimas correrem pelo rosto. Sasuke suspirou.

- Tenho lenços no porta-luvas.

Ainda calada, Sakura estendeu o braço para apanhar a caixa, e então foi acometida por uma violenta crise de soluços.

Sasuke ficou feliz por estar dirigindo na ponte naquele momento. Ele não podia parar e nem mesmo encostar o carro. Graças aos céus não podia fazer nada realmente estúpido, como tomá-la nos braços.

O som do choro de Sakura o tocava mais do que o desejado. Assim como a história triste do passado das duas amigas. Aquilo explicava muito sobre ela e sua determinação de dar à filha de Ino um futuro melhor. Também provocava em Sasuke uma estranha culpa... Talvez aquilo viesse da acusação de Sakura, de que ele era incapaz de amar ou se importar com quem quer que fosse.

Por fim, os soluços se aplacaram, e ela ajeitou-se no assento. Mas havia uma dezena de lenços usados em seu colo.

- Sente-se melhor agora? - ele perguntou com gentileza. Ela assentiu.

- Gostaria de falar sobre isso? Sua discussão com Ino?

- Na verdade, não - Sakura admitiu hesitante.

- Tudo bem. Presumo que ainda estava em Suna quando ela morreu.

Mais uma vez Sakura assentiu, estirando as mãos sobre o colo.

- E vocês não se reconciliaram depois da discussão? - Sasuke quis saber.

A questão pareceu tocá-la fundo.

- Eu... eu tentei ligar para Ino várias vezes. Mas ela se mudou de nosso velho apartamento e deixou o emprego. Seu nome não constava da lista porque não tinha telefone. Não tinha dúvida de que ela sabia onde eu estava, por isso pensei... que Ino não queria mais conversar comigo.

- Acredita que ela faria um aborto?

Os olhos de Sakura faiscaram, ainda úmidos com as lágrimas, mas cheios de ultraje.

- Ino jamais faria uma coisa dessas!

- Certo, não precisa se irritar. Estava apertas tentando entender. Imaginei que vocês podiam ter discutido sobre ela fazer ou não o aborto. Quero dizer... eu poderia entender que uma garota com um passado infeliz como o de vocês duas não concordasse em trazer uma criança ao mundo de maneira inesperada.

- Isso apenas demonstra que você não sabe nada sobre gente como nós. Ou de qualquer tipo... Se quer mesmo saber, discutimos sobre você!

- Eu? - Sasuke não poderia parecer mais incrédulo.

- Tudo bem. Para entender por que reagi tão mal, você tem de saber que Ino teve muitos casos fracassados. Minha amiga estava sempre se apaixonando. E em geral por colegas de trabalho, que nunca retribuíam seu sentimento. Aos poucos fui ficando cansada de recolher os pedaços de seu coração quando cada um desses namoros dava errado. Também me irritava vê-la mudar de emprego por se envolver com homens casados.

- Ino teve casos com homens casados?

- Alguns. Veja bem, Ino não era uma à toa ou coisa do gênero. Era apenas uma jovem muito carente. Bastava que um sujeito qualquer lhe dissesse que a amava e ela se atirava em seus braços. Não era sexo que o procurava e sim amor. Quando Ino foi trabalhar na Uchiha & Associados, prometeu-me que seria diferente. Mas logo comecei a enxergar os sinais de que estava de novo apaixonada. Ino levava muito tempo se preparando para ir trabalhar, comprou roupas novas, perfumes... Enfim, concluí que estava envolvida com alguém, e quis saber quem era a nova paixão.

- E então? - Sasuke perguntou interessado.

- No começo, Ino negou estar envolvida com algum companheiro da Uchiha, mas acabou confessando que estava apaixonada por você, seu novo chefe.

- Ino estava apaixonada por mim? - repetiu, aturdido.

- Por favor, não finja que não sabia disso - Sakura retrucou, com desdém.

- Mas eu não sabia! Posso jurar!

- Talvez Ino tenha escondido a verdade porque conhecia o tipo de homem que você é - sugeriu desafiadora. - Quem poderá saber ao certo, agora? De qualquer forma, voei para cima dela chamando-a de tola e, sim, de garota fácil. Usei todas as formas de insultos... Ino defendeu o amor por você com ardor. Disse que era mais profundo do que qualquer outro sentimento que experimentara, e chegou até mesmo a me chamar de idiota, porque eu não conhecia o que era o amor.

O suspiro que escapou dos lábios de Sakura soou triste e cheio de arrependimento.

- Naquele dia, ambas falamos muitas coisas que jamais deveríamos ter posto para fora. Na época já estava pronta para ir para Suna, e depois da discussão Ino me pediu para desaparecer. Afirmou que não queria me ver nem ouvir falar de mim nunca mais.

- Entendo - Sasuke murmurou, e sua mente se acelerava, pois as peças do quebra-cabeça começavam a se encaixar. Naquela ocasião em que dormira com Ino, teria ela mentido sobre o misterioso namorado? Teria criado uma situação para que ele sentisse pena e se aproximasse? Seria capaz de engendrar tal cena de sedução, destruindo o autocontrole dele com vinho antes de envolvê-lo com todos os truques possíveis? E se tudo isso fosse verdade, então, qual seria seu propósito? Havia apenas uma resposta possível. Sua memória o fez voltar para aquela noite, tentando lembrar-se com exatidão de tudo o que tinha acontecido. No entanto, para ser bastante honesto, estava confuso sobre os detalhes. Fazia tanto tempo... E ele bebera demais.

Mesmo assim, tinha absoluta certeza de que usara preservativo nas duas vezes em que haviam feito amor, ele e Ino. Nas duas vezes? Seu estômago revirou-se diante daquela súbita recordação. Sim, Ino acordara durante a madrugada, excitando-o outra vez de forma bem sedutora. E fora ela quem pusera o preservativo nele então. Agora lembrava com maior nitidez.

Será que aquela mulher havia feito algo errado, de propósito? Talvez esperasse em sua mente tola que se ela concebesse um filho Sasuke decerto lhe proporia casamento.

Mas no dia seguinte ele deixara bem claro que o que houvera fora um equívoco de ambos. E tomara o silêncio de Ino por embaraço e concordância. Talvez, ao descobrir que estava grávida, ela tivesse se lembrado de tais palavras, sentindo-se embaraçada demais para procurá-lo. O que o fazia lembrar-se de outra das acusações de Sakura, de que Ino o procurara e fora rejeitada, recebendo dinheiro para o aborto. Mas algumas facetas do enigma se encaixaram, e ele lançou a Sakura um olhar inquisidor.

- Você nem mesmo sabia que ela estava grávida, não é?

- Não.

Sasuke quase não conseguia conter-se.

- Nesse caso, como Ino pôde ter lhe dito que foi me procurar para falar sobre o bebê? Você mentiu sobre isso, não foi?

Os ombros de Sakura se encolheram, e seus olhos tornaram-se frios e penetrantes.

- O fato de ela não ter me dito não significa que eu tenha mentido. Ino contou a sua nova vizinha sobre o episódio, e a mulher me relatou tudo. Ela disse que Ino chorou por dias depois daquilo.

Mais uma vez, Sasuke não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Por acaso você está me condenando por um boato?

- Não. - As pupilas verdes cintilavam, com desprezo. - Tenho outras evidências bem comprometedoras contra você.

- Que evidências?

- Não é de sua conta.

- Mas é claro que é! Tenho todo o direito de saber!

- O que devia saber é que deixou Ino desamparada, Sasuke Uchiha. Quer a amasse, quer não, você pelo menos poderia tê-la ajudado, com apoio emocional ou financeiro. Corta-me o coração saber que minha amiga teve aquele bebê sozinha. E foi assim que morreu...

- O que corta seu coração, senhorita, é que _**você**_ a deixou desamparada. Também não estava lá quando Ino necessitou de seu amparo. Chamou-a de tola e garota fácil, deixando-a abandonada mesmo sabendo que Ino não era tão forte quanto você!

O rosto de Sakura assumiu uma palidez mortal. Aquilo era visível mesmo com a fraca luminosidade da rua. E então Sasuke desejou do fundo da alma voltar atrás, retirando o que dissera.

- Não ouse chorar outra vez! - sussurrou ao vê-la começar a tremer. Na realidade, temia estar próximo demais dela e não ter nenhuma desculpa para não consolá-la daquela vez.

Sakura recuperou o autocontrole e encarou-o, furiosa. - Nunca mais vou chorar em sua frente, seu miserável insensível!

Por sorte, os dois já estavam se aproximando do prédio de Ino. Em absoluto silêncio, Sasuke manobrou o veículo para entrar na Estrada Sakado, e logo depois atravessou a ponte que cruzava a ferrovia, chegando ao seu destino.

A construção parecia tão pífia à noite quanto à luz do dia, Sakura pensou ao conduzir Sasuke do pátio até a porta que levava à quitinete de Ino. A aparência do lugar era mesmo lúgubre.

Aquela, decerto, fora uma grande e confortável residência, muitos anos atrás. Antes de alguém comprá-la e dividi-Ia em vários cômodos. O tempo e a negligência haviam feito muitos buracos no teto, provocando goteiras que precisavam de reparo urgente. A pintura das portas e janelas estava descascando, e algumas de suas partes de madeira já apodreceram. O jardim mais se assemelhava a um matagal, e a trilha de cimento que o atravessava era cheia de buracos.

Sakura girou a chave na fechadura e acendeu a luz, sentindo-se mais uma vez dominada pela tristeza por Ino ter sido forçada a viver num lugar como aquele com seu bebê. Talvez fosse bom fazer Sasuke Uchiha ver ao que se reduzira a mãe de sua filha. Ele não disse uma palavra enquanto olhava ao redor do acanhado apartamento que servira de lar para Ino e Megumi.

As paredes mostravam rachaduras e a tinta também estava velha e descascada. O tapete, todo puído. Não havia sequer um lustre simples para cobrir a lâmpada nua que pendia, no centro. Toda a mobília era barata e de segunda mão, exceto pelo berço e as coisas que Ino adquirira para o bebê. Ficava bastante claro que aquelas peças eram novas, e muito caras. Era típico de Ino, Sakura constatara ao entrar ali uma semana antes. Sua amiga só aceitaria o melhor para sua criança.

Naquela ocasião, Sakura se perguntara como Ino conseguira comprar o berço importado e o carrinho, sem mencionar as dispendiosas roupas infantis. Ino jamais fora uma pessoa capaz de poupar dinheiro. Gastava quase tudo o que ganhava investindo em sua aparência. Desperdiçava uma fortuna em trajes e acessórios, sem mencionar maquiagem, cosméticos e as visitas constantes ao cabeleireiro.

Sakura encontrara a resposta para aquela pergunta ao observar o velho guarda-roupa e descobrir que todas as peças mais finas de Ino tinham ido embora, sendo substituídas por outras bem baratas. A humilde cômoda também revelara algo similar. Todas as jóias tinham desaparecido, bem como a coleção de bolsas de couro e nécessaires de grife.

Não restara nada que revelasse a vaidade feminina da amiga, e o único detalhe realmente pessoal era uma pequena foto de Ino e Megumi colada ao espelho.

A senhora idosa que morava no apartamento ao lado, a mesma que fornecera as informações sobre a desastrosa visita de Ino a Sasuke, tinha confirmado que a amiga vendera tudo o que possuía para comprar o que existia de melhor para sua amada filha.

Pelo visto, Ino descobrira o sexo do nenê no primeiro ultra-som, aos quatro meses de gravidez, pouco depois de ter ido morar naquele lugar. Deixara o emprego na Uchiha & Associados porque a gravidez lhe provocava muitas náuseas.

Aquela última informação havia deixado Sakura muito irritada. Se ela soubesse... Na certa, teria pegado o primeiro avião de volta para Konoha.

- Você tem dormido aqui? - Sasuke perguntou, por fim, com uma expressão quase de descrença.

- Sim - confirmou, na defensiva. - Onde mais poderia ficar? Lá estão minhas duas malas, encostadas na parede.

Todas as suas coisas permaneciam quase intactas. Sakura não desfizera a bagagem, porque não planejava ficar muito tempo ali.

- Então, não tente mais blefar comigo a respeito de ter dinheiro mocinha. Vamos lá. Pegue tudo de que precisa para sairmos logo daqui. Já vi alguns lugares depressivos em minha vida, mas este ganha de todos com tranqüilidade. Acredite em mim quando digo que se Ino tivesse vindo a mim, contando que estava grávida, ela e o bebê não teriam de viver assim!

Sakura encarou-o, confusa. Sasuke soava tão sincero! E muitíssimo zangado.

- Ino não foi vê-lo, Sr. Uchiha? - ela não pôde deixar de perguntar.

- Pare de me chamar assim. Sou Sasuke. - Ele fixou os olhos negros nos dela com uma expressão implacável.

- A manhã do dia em que Ino deixou de trabalhar para mim foi a última vez em que a vi. Jamais me encontrei com ela, nem no elevador, depois daquilo. Para ser ainda mais franco, nem mesmo fiquei sabendo quando sua amiga deixou a companhia.

- Mas por que Ino diria que foi vê-lo, se isso não é verdade?

- Não faço idéia. Quem foi que lhe contou isso, mesmo?

- A senhora que vive no conjugado ao lado.

- E qual é o nome da mulher?

- Ayame. Não sei seu sobrenome.

- Bem, talvez Ino tenha contado a Ayame que estava indo me ver, mas então mudou de idéia. E depois disso, resolveu mentir, embaraçada. Acho que não saberemos o que aconteceu de fato, ou o que se passava pela mente dela.

- Acho que não - Sakura concordou, em voz baixa, sentando-se na beira da cama, e então encolheu os ombros. - O que isso importa, agora, de qualquer forma?

- Tem muita importância para mim, quando as pessoas me chamam de mentiroso. Não sou nenhum santo, Sakura, mas também não sou um miserável insensível.

Ao ouvir aquilo Sakura ergueu a cabeça para observá-lo, e tentou ser justa. Precisava encarar as evidências, sua consciência exigia isso. Não fora justa com Sasuke por todo o dia. Mesmo antes de encontrá-lo, já estava pronta e certa para acusá-lo, e nunca para ouvi-lo. Desempenhara o papel de anjo vingador à perfeição, e dera a Ino qualidades que sabia que a amiga não possuía. A realidade era que Ino costumava mentir um pouco, quando achava que a verdade podia causar problemas ou discussões. Sempre detestara confrontos, e por isso costumava escolher o caminho que oferecesse menor resistência.

- Eu... sinto muito por ter dito isso - Sakura murmurou, sem graça. - E lamento por ter dito que você abandonou Ino.

Sasuke voltou a falar, com mais gentileza do que acreditava que ela merecia. - Pelo que vejo, Ino não podia ter encontrado melhor amiga, ou melhor mãe para sua filha.

- Oh! - Sakura balbuciou, sentindo o queixo começar a tremer enquanto as lágrimas enchiam os cantos de seus olhos.

- Você garantiu que nunca mais choraria a minha frente! - advertiu-a com gentileza.

- Não posso evitar... Sakura soluçou, levando as mãos a cobrir as faces de imediato, sucumbindo a um pranto convulso.

Sasuke fitou-a, horrorizado. "Por que eu?", perguntou-se agoniado. Ao ver os ombros de Sakura chacoalhando, sentiu o coração apertar-se, e então exasperou-se ainda mais ao ouvir seus soluços desesperados. O que mais o incomodava era seu natural instinto masculino, que o mandava confortar uma mulher que chorava. Sentia-se em particular preocupado com o que poderia acontecer se a tocasse.

Bastava se lembrar do que havia acontecido da última vez em que tentara consolar uma mulher infeliz. E Ino nem mesmo era seu tipo... Sakura, por outro lado, era sem sombra de dúvida. E como!

Ele estava ali, a uma distância segura, quando lhe ocorreu que se preocupava por nada. Por um simples motivo: ele não era o tipo de Sakura. Poderia se dizer que o perigo de alguma coisa vir a acontecer era nulo, pois aquela jovem não o suportava. As desculpas de Sakura não tinham sido nada além de uma pequena concessão, já que com certeza ainda acreditava que ele era um sedutor mentiroso e sem coração.

Já refeito, Sasuke decidiu sentar-se ao lado dela, na cama. Seu peso sobre o colchão logo fez com que o corpo de Sakura se projetasse em sua direção.

- Ei! - ela balbuciou, descobrindo o rosto e encarando-o, em pânico.

- Está tudo bem. - Sasuke estendeu o braço para enlaçá-la, com afeto.

Mas não estava tudo certo, não. Na verdade, estava bastante errado. Para começar, havia a forma como Sakura o olhava, com aqueles grandes e brilhantes olhos verdes. O adorável semblante pálido, e os lábios entreabertos, num convite. E então, a maneira como suas mãos flutuaram até o peito dele, e permaneceram ali, tão quentes.

Sasuke lhe deu uma chance, isso ninguém poderia negar. Sakura poderia tê-lo empurrado para longe, fazendo-o deter-se em qualquer ponto durante o tempo que sua mão levou para segurar-lhe o queixo com os dedos. Mas ela não lutou, nem o impediu. Apenas fitou-o fixo, com a boca carnuda ainda mais aberta, quando Sasuke se inclinou para beijá-la.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke mais parece um adolescente cheio de hormônios, hahaha. Acho que isso é excesso de testosterona.<strong>

**Reviews?**

**dai86**


	8. Chapter 8

**Valeu pelos reviews pessoal.**

**Ah, Mokoninha, Otafuku Gai não faz referência ao Maito Gai, mas sim a uma cidade criada pelo Kishimoto no mangá. Ela fica no País do Fogo e é uma cidade turística conhecida pelos bares e casas notunas (o Jiraya adora, rs). Já li várias fics que usam essa cidade como cenário****.**

**Mais um capítulo pra vocês. Lemon? Não sei... leiam pra conferir, rs.**

**Beijos! ****dai86**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 8<strong>

**.**

Sakura sabia que ele iria lhe dar um beijo, mas não fez nada, nem disse palavra alguma. Deixou que aqueles sedutores lábios cobrissem os seus sem protestar. Que a língua ávida invadisse sua boca, e seus dedos escorregassem lentamente por seu pescoço, parando sobre um de seus seios arfantes.

"Isso é loucura!" foi seu último pensamento coerente antes que uma explosão de desejo turvasse seu cérebro. E assim, vítima de um desejo que jamais sentira, o abraçou, agarrando sua nuca e puxando-o para baixo sobre ela na cama.

Sasuke teve poucos segundos para sentir-se aturdido diante da selvagem resposta de Sakura. Se seu cérebro, por um segundo, questionou aquela inesperada paixão, seu corpo não fez o mesmo. A excitação que o assolava era intensa, colocando por terra qualquer barreira que ele mesmo pudesse ter criado durante toda a noite para resistir aos encantos daquela moça.

Sakura gemeu quando ele interrompeu o beijo para ajeitá-la sobre os travesseiros na cama. Tornou a gemer quando Sasuke afastou suas pernas e colocou-se entre elas. Logo depois, Sasuke voltou a beijá-la com avidez. Seu corpo musculoso a pressionava contra o colchão, e Sakura podia sentir sua ereção roçando contra ela numa fricção deliciosa. Sentia-se como se estivesse afundando no oceano, sem nenhum ar nos pulmões. Sua cabeça parecia girar num turbilhão, mas ela não se importava.

Sasuke se ajeitou entre suas coxas, mas dessa vez não parou de beijá-la. Sakura podia sentir as mãos fortes sobre si, tão cálidas e famintas quanto os lábios ávidos. Logo em seguida, aquelas mãos se insinuaram por debaixo de sua blusa, parando sobre os seios que esperavam por aquele toque, rígidos e tensos. Tudo dentro dela contraiu-se quando ele começou a acariciar os mamilos intumescidos, e outro gemido de puro prazer escapou-lhe da garganta.

Outros homens já haviam tocado seus seios antes, mas nunca daquela forma. Jamais com tanto ardor. Não havia delicadeza naqueles dedos, apenas necessidade animal, que, de uma maneira estranha, ao contrário de machucá-la, só a fazia desejá-lo mais e mais. Quando os lábios dele afastaram-se e suas mãos desceram dos seios, Sakura quase gritou para que não parasse.

Mas Sasuke não estava parando. Sakura observou com a respiração entrecortada quando ele puxou sua blusa para cima, inclinando-se devagar até que sua boca atingisse o ponto que os dedos um pouco antes tinham acariciado. A língua e os dentes de Sasuke eram tão impiedosos quanto as mãos, mordendo e sugando os mamilos até transformá-los em pequenas bolas de fogo.

Mas Sakura queria muito mais, por isso arqueou as costas, pressionando os seios contra o rosto dele, como se pedisse para ser satisfeita. As mais deliciosas sensações dominavam-na por inteiro. Sakura cerrou as pálpebras, tentando negar todo o prazer que estava sentindo. Mas não encontrou nenhuma segurança na escuridão. De qualquer forma, sem ver o que ele fazia, sentiu a própria reação aumentar ainda mais às carícias que recebia. Seus seios tinham inchado, e estavam extremamente sensíveis. Era como se, de uma hora para outra, ela fosse se partir em duas. Sasuke então desabotoou e começou a tirar-lhe a calça, deslizando os lábios pela pele de seu ventre, dispensando o mesmo tratamento dado aos seios.

Suspirando, Sakura virou a cabeça para o lado, e estava quase fechando os olhos de novo quando avistou a pequena fotografia de Ino e Megumi pregada no espelho. O desejo que a enlevara totalmente desapareceu de imediato. Se alguém tivesse lhe jogado um balde de água gelada o efeito não teria sido mais efetivo.

Sem demora a frieza tomou conta daquelas formas que um segundo antes estavam em chamas. Uma sensação de vazio substituiu aquele desejo irracional.

- Oh, Kami... não! - Sakura gritou, sentando-se num pulo e empurrando-o para longe numa explosão causada pela adrenalina. Enlaçou as pernas, e seu corpo foi acometido por um terrível tremor. Quando Sasuke fez menção de tornar a sentar-se a seu lado ela congelou-o com o olhar.

- Não ouse se aproximar de mim - advertiu, cerrando os dentes. - Ou me tocar.

- Sakura! Seja justa, você também queria.

Ela fez um gesto de violenta negativa. - Não, eu não queria, nem quero agora, porque é o último homem na face da terra com quem gostaria de fazer amor. Odeio você, Sasuke Uchiha e... te desprezo.

- Por quê? Pensei que tivesse acreditado em mim...

Sakura sentia uma tensão insuportável, e teve de respirar fundo para recuperar o controle e encarar Sasuke. - Você usou e abusou de Ino. Não a amava, mas fez amor com ela mesmo assim. E então, quando Ino deixou sua firma, esqueceu-se dela, colocando aquela tal de Tayuya em seu lugar. Fico imaginando se a pobre coitada ao menos imagina com que tipo de gente está se envolvendo. Uma depravado sem sentimentos, é isso que você é. Claro que sabe fazer os movimentos certos, e está sempre atento ao momento de atacar. Quando a garota está mais desprotegida, de corpo e alma, dá o bote, não é, Sasuke? Como um predador! Você é um aproveitador!

Depois daquilo, Sakura, mais uma vez, afundou o rosto nas mãos, e sucumbiu às lágrimas. Sasuke nunca se sentira pior em toda sua vida. A frustração inicial foi substituída por remorso, pela culpa e, sim, pela confusão. De certa forma estava feliz por Sakura tê-lo interrompido, porque ele não seria capaz de deter a si mesmo. Continuaria, sem ponderar nenhuma conseqüência, sem nem mesmo pensar em proteção.

Ajoelhou-se então diante dela, exasperado, tomando-a pelas mãos e segurando-as com força, enquanto ela tentava se livrar.

- Não, você tem de me ouvir! - disse com firmeza. Já fez o seu discurso, agora me deixe fazer o meu.

Sakura encarou-o com os olhos faiscantes e firmes, apesar do pranto.

- Eu não queria que isso acontecesse, Sakura, nem planejei nada. Mas a verdade é que me senti atraído por você desde que entrou em meu escritório hoje à tarde. Sim, é verdade – ele insistiu, quando se deu conta da descrença dela. - Não pude tirá-la da mente. Sempre me senti atraído por mulheres altas e belas como você. Assim, quando voltei para casa e a encontrei lá, meu cérebro e meu corpo começaram a travar uma guerra que não parou até agora. Estava tão nervoso quanto você está comigo porque não fiz aquilo de que me acusa. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, queria tomá-la nos braços e amá-la com toda a paixão. Para ser mais honesto ainda, tive de tomar dois banhos gelados hoje: antes e depois do jantar.

Sakura limitou-se a ficar em silêncio, mas uma sombra turvou-lhe o olhar, e seus lábios carnudos permaneceram entreabertos. Sasuke suspeitava que poderia seduzi-la naquele exato momento se fosse insensível o bastante. Mas não pretendia isso. Queria mais daquela mulher do que apenas se divertir. Precisava do respeito dela... E Sakura não o respeitava naquele momento. Nem um pouco.

- Acho que sentiu atração por mim também - ele emendou, esperando que ela negasse.

Mas Sakura não o fez, e a pulsação dele começou a acelerar.

- Não há nada errado em sermos amigos, há? - sugeriu, querendo parecer razoável. - Se ficar provado que sou o pai de Megumi, então decerto será melhor para todos se nos dermos bem.

- Você, por acaso, está admitindo que pode ser o pai de Megumi?

- É possível, acho - concedeu, embora, no íntimo, considerasse essa hipótese bastante remota. Mesmo assim, se admitir que podia ser o pai de Megumi agradava a Sakura...

- E quanto ao namorado misterioso? - Sakura quis saber, arqueando as sobrancelhas. – Está admitindo que ele não existe?

- Não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que esse homem existe, e pretendo encontrá-lo por minha própria conta.

- É só olhar no espelho. - Sakura livrou-se das mãos dele e encarou-o com a mais absoluta frieza. - Quanto a sermos amigos, não vejo como isso pode acontecer. Agora que sei com quem estou lidando ficarei alerta, pode acreditar.

Sasuke levantou-se e tentou manter sua expressão indiferente diante daquela ofensa.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Com quem acha que está lidando?

- Entendeu direitinho o que eu quis dizer, Sasuke Uchiha. Você é um predador. Acha que pode ter qualquer garota que quiser. Tenho certeza de que já teve incontáveis amantes. Mas pode me esquecer, porque não sou como Ino, ou Tayuya, ou qualquer outra das pobres criaturas que usa e descarta depois. Posso ter lhe dado uma impressão diferente agora há pouco, mas qualquer pessoa pode cometer um erro de julgamento. Subestimei-o, e superestimei a mim. Não imaginava que pudesse ser uma presa tão fácil. Mas agora penso diferente.

- Não acredito nisso! - Sasuke levantou-se e começou a andar agitado de um lado para o outro. Sakura tinha o dom de fazer com que se sentisse péssimo apenas por desejá-la, como se esse fosse um crime capital. Sakura também se ergueu.

- Não tenho dúvida de que, depois que visitar sua Tayuya mais tarde se sentirá melhor. Não podemos esquecer que mulheres são todas iguais pra um homem como você - presas pra serem abatidas.

Aquele sarcasmo atingiu-o em cheio.

- Devo lhe informar que Tayuya é uma mulher muito inteligente, que sabe raciocinar com clareza e isenção. E que não a uso mais do que ela usa a mim.

- Ora, que ótimo! Parece que foram feitos um para o outro, não é?

- Pode apostar.

- Então, me deixe em paz, pervertido.

- Não se preocupe. Eu farei isso!

* * *

><p><strong>Ah,... quase lemon. Decepcionadas. Hahaha. Calma. Calma. Tudo a sua hora.<strong>

**Bem, no próximo capítulo, Sasuke visita Tayuya.**

**Reviews?**

**beijos, dai86.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo curtinho.**

**Espero que gostem...**

**dai86**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 9<strong>

**.**

Às onze horas em ponto, Tayuya deixou um ainda zangado Sasuke entrar em seu apartamento. Normalmente ele não teria passado da saleta antes que o sexo começasse, mas daquela vez ele quase ignorou sua anfitriã e foi direto para a sala da estar, dirigindo-se até o gabinete onde ela guardava as bebidas fortes.

- Teve um mau dia, querido? - Tayuya indagou ao vê-lo servir-se de uma dose dupla de uísque. Sasuke murmurou algo incompreensível, e então sorveu um longo gole.

Tayuya aproximou-se devagar e colocou as mãos de maneira sedutora sobre os ombros tensos. Os dedos de Sasuke apertaram o copo ainda mais quando Tayuya passou a afagar seus braços, e então pararam ao redor da cintura por um instante antes de darem início a carícias mais íntimas.

- Hum... - Tayuya gemeu, com um prazer lascivo. Uma confusão dominou-o assim que sua consciência começou a avisá-lo para não fazer aquilo. Estava tudo errado! Era Sakura quem ele queria, não Tayuya.

"Mas Sakura me despreza, por mais tentadora que seja", disse a si mesmo. "Nunca vai tê-la em sua cama, Sasuke, nunca! Continuará com esse desejo para sempre. Isso o levará à loucura." Com um suspiro torturado, Sasuke virou-se, tomando Tayuya no colo e carregando-a para a cama.

Cinco minutos mais tarde, a mulher frustrada puxava o lençol sobre seu corpo nu, olhando para a figura calada, parada em pé diante da janela do quarto.

- O que há de errado, Sasuke? Podia jurar que me queria uns minutos atrás.

Ele virou-se para encará-la, fixando-se em seus olhos ainda ávidos. Mas pensou em outros olhos, que faiscavam com desdém quando se encontravam com os dele... Daria qualquer coisa para ver aquelas íris verdes no lugar dos de Tayuya, naquele momento.

- Não era você quem eu estava desejando - Sasuke admitiu, afinal, exalando outro suspiro.

-Ah... - Tayuya o compreendeu, assentindo e estendendo o braço para pegar o maço de cigarros que deixara na mesa-de-cabeceira. Fumar depois do sexo era o único vício de Tayuya, que costumava brincar dizendo que gostava de manter seus dois vícios juntos para impedir que saíssem de controle.

Manter tudo sob o prumo era tão importante para Tayuya quanto para Sasuke. Ele observou o lençol cair até a cintura dela, deixando expostos seus seios nus. Tayuya não se incomodou em cobrir-se outra vez quando se ajeitou contra os travesseiros. Fumava tranqüila, sem se importar com a própria nudez.

A recordação de Sakura puxando a blusa de forma agitada voltou à memória de Sasuke. Ela parecia ter odiado se expor a ele daquela forma. Seu desgosto por quase deixar-se seduzir fora muito intenso.

Sasuke gostaria de saber se era apenas ele que Sakura desprezava, ou todo o gênero masculino. Desconfiava que as dificuldades passadas na infância podiam ter afetado o modo de ela encarar o assunto. A óbvia vulnerabilidade de Ino em relação aos homens e ao sexo decerto a incomodara muito. Mesmo assim, Sakura não era imune aos prazeres da carne. Sem dúvida gostava de fazer amor. Exceto com ele, claro.

- Quem é a garota? - Tayuya soltou uma baforada. A pergunta fez Sasuke voltar à realidade.

- Alguém que conheci hoje.

- No trabalho?

- Sim, no escritório.

- Cliente ou colega?

- Nenhum dos dois.

- Quem é então?

- Um anjo.

- Um anjo? - Tayuya gargalhou. - Oh, querido, querido... Parece que dessa vez você se deu mal...

- Mas não pense que se trata de um anjinho cândido. Esse é vingador, e veio direto das profundezas. E eu não estou apaixonado por ela!

- É mesmo? Bem, se diz a verdade, então por que não está aqui na cama comigo, fazendo amor? Não tem nenhum outro problema, certo?

Sasuke precisava admitir que Tayuya estava certa. Ele não estava impotente. Não fisicamente, pelo menos.

- Não sei por que, mas não consigo tirá-la da cabeça, Tayuya. Mas não é amor.

- O amor tem uma maneira toda própria de apanhar as pessoas quando elas não estão olhando.

O tom muito sério de Tayuya fez Sasuke arquear as sobrancelhas.

- Kami! - Sasuke parecia alarmado. - Tayuya... você não... não está apaixonada por mim, está?

- Não, não estou. Graças aos céus... Mas estava começando a me sentir muito ligada a você, querido. Ligada demais. Por isso, acho melhor terminarmos tudo.

Sasuke não sabia o que dizer. Descobrir que Tayuya começava a se envolver a sério com ele era algo chocante. Qual seria a próxima revelação? Seu cérebro começou a trabalhar rápido. Também precisava se afastar de Sakura, o mais possível. Não havia lugar para a paixão em sua vida. Nem agora, nem nunca.

Sasuke queria seu velho sossego de volta. Tornar a ser ele mesmo. Não iria perder o controle de tudo. E não gostara de nada que lhe acontecera naquele dia. Nem um pouco! Mais uma vez olhou para Tayuya sentada ali fumando. - Você vai ficar bem, Tayuya?

Os lábios dela curvaram-se num sorriso doce e confiante. - Com certeza. Mas obrigada por perguntar. O fato é que conheci um homem muitíssimo sexy há poucos dias, e por isso comecei a concluir que algo estava errado em nossa relação. Ele sentiu-se atraído por mim também, e me deu seu cartão. Ibiki é um investigador, um sujeito durão, que não tem nem um pingo de ternura em nenhuma célula. Ao contrário de você, Sasuke, que no fundo tem um coração de manteiga.

- Eu? Você deve estar brincando!

- Não estou, não.

Sasuke riu - E eu que pensei que pessoas que trabalhavam com publicidade eram bons juízes de caráter!

- Mas nós somos - Tayuya garantiu, com uma expressão circunspecta. - Pode acreditar.

* * *

><p><strong>Concordo com a Tayuya, rs.<strong>

**Reviews?**

**dai86**


	10. Chapter 10

**dai86**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 10<strong>

**.**

Sakura estava sentada em frente à penteadeira, em seu quarto, escovando os cabelos com vigor. O relógio no criado-mudo indicava que eram oito e trinta. Era noite de domingo. Quarenta e oito horas haviam se passado desde que todas as certezas que tinha sobre o sexo em sua vida foram sido abaladas em sua totalidade.

Suspirou e parou por um instante. Que final de semana sem-fim havia sido aquele! No princípio, ficara feliz quando Sasuke deixara a mansão, logo depois de retornarem do apartamento de Ino, dizendo a Mikoto para não esperá-lo de volta naquele fim de semana.

O alívio, de qualquer forma, durara pouco. Naquele dia, Sakura ficara acordada por muito tempo, pensando no que Sasuke poderia estar fazendo com sua namorada. Atormentou-se com imagens eróticas e um ciúme insano. A cada minuto lembrava-se do que ele lhe falara sobre como sentira-se atraído por ela desde o primeiro momento em que a vira. E de como ficara excitado durante todo o jantar. Sentia-se estranhamente torturada diante da idéia de que poderia ser ela a estar entre os braços dele, e não Tayuya.

Não conseguiu pregar os olhos nem por um segundo. Era como se, de uma hora para outra, compreendesse o verdadeiro poder do sexo. Podia ver por que as pessoas transgrediam as normas de moral mais elementares quando eram vítimas da luxúria.

Mas todo aquele novo conhecimento não tornava sua situação mais fácil. Ainda sentia uma atração desesperadora por Sasuke Uchiha. Um homem que desprezava... E aquele era o x da questão. Se se tratasse de outro qualquer, Sakura encararia os próprios sentimentos sem medo de perder o respeito por si mesma. Mas como podia sucumbir a alguém que seduzira Ino, gerando e depois abandonando Megumi?

O bom senso e a mais simples decência clamavam para que colocasse de lado um desejo tão imenso e, por isso mesmo, desastroso. Contudo, Sakura era incapaz de tomar aquela atitude. Era uma obsessão que dominava sua mente todo o tempo. No sábado, ela e Mikoto foram até o parque pela manhã, passeando com Megumi em seu novo carrinho de bebê. E então, resolveram parar em um café local para um lanche rápido.

Fora uma bela manhã de primavera. O sol, muito brilhante, mas sem ser quente demais. Depois de voltarem para casa, Sakura dera banho em Megumi, alimentara-a e colocara-a para dormir, em seguida. Mais tarde, juntara-se a Mikoto para colher algumas rosas no jardim, e as duas se dedicaram durante horas fazendo arranjos para os vasos de toda a residência.

Em vários momentos daquele fim de semana, Sakura tinha de admitir, sentira-se muito feliz. Entretanto, por dentro, ainda recriminava-se por não ser capaz de dominar o que lhe ia no íntimo em relação a Sasuke Uchiha.

Cada vez que Mikoto trazia o nome do filho à baila, o que era bastante freqüente, Sakura ficava tensa. Evidente que tentava não demonstrar nada, mas era necessário usar toda sua habilidade de atriz. Para ser franca, ela até ficara aliviada quando Mikoto saíra, depois do jantar do domingo. Uma amiga do clube de shogi tinha telefonado explicando que uma das jogadoras habituais faltara, por não estar passando bem, e precisavam de uma quarta jogadora. No começo Mikoto negou-se, mas, como Sakura insistiu, acabou aceitando.

Naquele momento, no entanto, arrependia-se de haver insistido para ficar sem companhia. Estar sozinha naquela mansão enorme, imersa em suas conjecturas, não era uma boa solução. Levantando-se, caminhou até a janela e observou o céu estrelado. Uma agradável brisa fazia as folhagens do jardim curvarem-se. No mais, tudo era tranqüilo e silencioso. Com alguma sorte, aliás, não seria obrigada a se confrontar com o objeto de seu tormento até a manhã de segunda-feira. Virando-se, dirigiu-se até o quarto ao lado, ligado ao seu por uma porta. Megumi continuava dormindo como um anjinho.

Ao instalar Sakura e Megumi naqueles aposentos, Mikoto confessara que a decoração daquela parte da casa, assim como a porta de comunicação, tinha sido feita tendo em mente a possibilidade de que seu filho mais novo, Itachi, e a mulher tivessem logo uma criança. Sakura ouvira em seguida toda a história de Itachi, que parecia ser um sonhador irresponsável; sobretudo no que dizia respeito ao dinheiro. Não era em nada parecido com seu irmão.

Pelo visto, havia sérios motivos para o comportamento de Sasuke. A morte inesperada do pai, sete anos antes, colocara uma carga enorme sobre seus ombros. Durante todo aquele tempo, ele tivera de tomar para si a responsabilidade por todos os rumos da família.

Sasuke retornara ao lar logo depois de se formar na universidade, apenas para ajudar os entes queridos. E encontrou muita coisa com que se preocupar. O pai também não tinha sido um grande administrador, e quase todas as propriedades dos Uchiha estavam comprometidas com hipotecas. Essa informação fornecia dois motivos para que ele vivesse naquela mansão com a mãe. Em primeiro lugar, porque não havia horas suficientes no dia para que cuidasse de si mesmo. E em segundo, porque assim economizará a quantia que fora usada para quitar todos os débitos com maior rapidez.

Era claro que tudo caminhava bem, agora. O atual chefe dos Uchiha provara ser um excelente administrador e investidor financeiro. Seguira a trilha de seu avô, que tinha feito milhões nos anos pós-guerra. Uma fortuna quase toda perdida pelo filho em investimentos especulativos de alto risco.

No momento, aliás, não existia mais necessidade de Sasuke continuar vivendo naquela casa, Mikoto afirmara. Ela suspeitava que o filho continuava ali por sentir que a querida mãe ficaria só sem sua companhia. Sakura, porém, desconfiava que ele fazia isso porque sabia que era mais fácil ter outra pessoa, de preferência uma mulher, cuidando de todos os pequenos detalhes para lhe dar conforto e sossego. Assim, ficava livre para fazer o que considerava importante de verdade: ganhar dinheiro e seduzir garotas.

Mais uma vez, olhou para a menina adormecida e sentiu o coração apertar-se. Megumi era um bebê lindíssimo. Quando a via, era como se Ino tivesse ressurgido das cinzas. A menina possuía a mesma pele perfeita da mãe, as longas sobrancelhas e os lábios bem desenhados. Qualquer um podia ver que seria uma mulher linda quando crescesse. Iria precisar tanto da proteção de um pai quanto de uma mãe.

- E um pai você vai ter, minha querida - garantiu, num sussurro.

Depois de certificar-se de que tudo ali estava em ordem, Sakura saiu do dormitório, deixando a porta entreaberta para poder ouvir, caso a criança começasse a chorar durante a noite. De volta a seu próprio quarto, considerou a possibilidade de descer para assistir a um pouco de televisão, mas de imediato descartou a idéia. Afinal de contas, já havia tomado banho e estava de camisola. A perspectiva de Sasuke chegar e encontrá-la usando lingerie parecia péssima. Decerto ele pensaria que estava se oferecendo.

"Fique longe do fogo se não quiser sair queimada", advertiu a si mesma. E ficar só com Sasuke Uchiha poderia ser um verdadeiro incêndio. Nem precisava olhar para ver que seus mamilos já haviam intumescidos, como ficavam cada vez que ela se lembrava dele.

Não, o melhor mesmo era ir para se deitar. Pegara um livro na biblioteca de Mikoto. Era uma novela policial que parecia bastante promissora, e Sakura tinha a impressão de que ainda estaria lendo quando Mikoto chegasse. O que aconteceria por volta de onze e meia, segundo ela dissera.

Sakura acabara de tirar a yukata quando o som de uma porta batendo no andar inferior chamou sua atenção. Mikoto não teria feito um barulho daquele. Apenas um homem podia ser tão desastrado, tendo um bebê adormecido por perto.

Sasuke, ao que parecia, por fim resolvera retornar. Ela o ouviu chamar pela mãe, sem receber resposta. Percebeu que subia as escadas, e ouviu seus passos dirigindo-se para o próprio quarto. Então, ela percebeu que ele voltava logo depois. A pulsação de Sakura quase parou quando o ruído do caminhar cessou bem na frente de seu quarto. E voltou a acelerar-se quando ouviu as batidas na madeira.

- Sakura, você está aí?

Ela agarrou a maçaneta com ambas as mãos para impedi-lo de virá-la. Se houvesse uma trava, ela teria usado, mas não existia; nem mesmo chave ou fechadura.

- Sim, Sasuke. Por quê?

- Não consegui encontrar minha mãe. - Sasuke parecia nervoso e impaciente.

- Mikoto saiu. Foi jogar shogi.

- Mas não é a noite de ela jogar shogi!

- Foi substituir alguém.

- Que droga! Abra logo esta porta e fale comigo direito. Mal posso ouvi-la.

- Não posso. Não estou vestida.

- A essa hora? Desde quando mulheres crescidas vão para a cama antes das oito e meia?

- Passa a ser assim quando elas têm de acordar no meio da madrugada para cuidar de bebês. Agora, vá embora e me deixe em paz.

Sasuke hesitou por um instante, e então partiu. Poucos minutos depois outra porta foi batida, e logo em seguida era possível ouvir o barulho de água caindo. Quando Sakura se sentiu segura o suficiente para soltar a maçaneta, seus joelhos pareciam geléia. Sentia-se indefesa, e lágrimas rolaram por suas faces. Com raiva de si mesma, secou-as e se deitou na cama.

- Não vou chorar por aquele homem - disse resoluta, apanhando o livro para começar a ler. Entretanto, ainda estava na primeira página, muitos minutos mais tarde, quando o chuveiro, afinal, foi desligado. Sentia-se tensa, e ouvia cada movimento de Sasuke.

Depois de respirar fundo várias vezes começou a relaxar, e voltou à leitura. E foi aí que o som de uma porta se abrindo e se fechando fez seus nervos ficarem em estado de alerta total mais uma vez. Sasuke andava em direção a seu quarto, de novo, aproximando-se cada vez mais. Sakura rezou para que ele passasse direto, indo descer os degraus, mas, por instinto, soube que não. Sasuke não ia fazer aquilo. E estava certa. Ouviu-o parar diante de seu dormitório. A batida abrupta fez seu corpo retesar-se.

- Sakura? - ele chamou num murmúrio rouco.

Ela não respondeu, e sua respiração congelou ao mesmo tempo que o coração se pôs a bater descompassado. Como se no íntimo desejasse que Sasuke apenas entrasse ali, sem pedir permissão.

- Sua luz ainda está acesa - Sasuke insistiu.

- Eu... estou lendo.

- Nós temos de conversar.

- Não temos, não - retrucou, num tom incapaz de esconder o pânico que sentia.

- Tenho coisas a lhe dizer.

- Diga-me de manhã.

- Não, preciso falar agora... ou não conseguirei dormir.

Quando viu a maçaneta girar, Sakura pulou da cama como uma gata, e colidiu: com Sasuke, que acabara de entrar. Suas mãos ergueram-se num gesto de defesa, para encontrar a pele nua e lisa sobre músculos firmes.

- Oh! - ela exclamou, e seus olhos faiscantes focalizaram aquele peito musculoso por um instante, antes de se erguerem para encará-lo.

Sasuke vestia um pijama de seda preto, recoberto por um roupão aberto. Os pés estavam descalços, e a epiderme que ela sentia sob as palmas era fria, quase gélida. Sakura tentava não olhar ou sentir, mas ambas as coisas pareciam impossíveis de se evitar naquele momento. Seus olhos não obedeciam seus comandos mentais. E quanto a suas mãos, pareciam ter se congelado sobre o peito musculoso: Como se toda aquela masculinidade a atraísse como um ímã.

Sua cabeça parecia prestes a explodir por causa do desejo. De súbito, o tamanho de Sasuke não a intimidou mais. Na verdade, a atraía de maneira irresistível. Queria tocar cada milímetro dele. Descobrir do que era feito aquele homem. Era como se estivesse possuída, percebeu com amargura, incapaz de se desviar de Sasuke.

Como se alguém, uma estranha completa, tivesse se apossado dela. Uma que era imprudente e muito tola, que estava prestes a ignorar o fato de que aquele era o último ser do planeta por quem deveria deixar-se seduzir. Seu cérebro parecia gritar, dizendo que não era tarde demais para interromper aquilo. Mas ele não tinha poder algum contra os comandos de sua recém despertada sexualidade.

* * *

><p><strong>É... acho que dessa vez ela não escapa... Rs.<strong>

**Reviews?**

**dai86**


	11. Chapter 11

**Galera, obrigada pelos reviews! Que ótimo que vocês estão gostando da história. Pra quem está curiosa, esta fic vai até o capítulo 18. **

**Bem, mais um update!**

**dai86**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 11<strong>

**.**

Sasuke apenas queria dizer a Sakura que encontrara o verdadeiro pai de Megumi. Afinal, passara todo o fim de semana procurando por ele. Voltara correndo para casa, ansioso para dizer a verdade tanto para sua mãe quanto para Sakura, colocando fim àquele mal-entendido. Também planejava oferecer uma generosa quantia de dinheiro para Sakura e a criança. Assim, sua consciência não viria a incomodá-lo mais tarde.

Chegara à mansão desesperado para fazer tudo isso antes de ir para a cama, para tentar ter uma noite de sono decente, talvez a primeira desde a sexta-feira. E o que tinha acontecido? Mikoto tinha saído, e Sakura não queria falar com ele. Aonde tanta impaciência o levara? Agora estava no quarto, com uma quase nua Sakura olhando-o de uma maneira como nunca o olhara antes. Pior, ela na verdade estava tocando com suas mãos quentes a pele que Sasuke tentara, desesperado, acalmar e manter sob controle com um banho gelado.

Por poucos segundos, Sasuke tentou lutar contra a nuvem de desejo que obscureceu suas idéias. Mas era difícil conseguir aquilo quando Sakura era tão desejável. Seus vistosos cabelos róseos caindo de forma selvagem sobre os ombros nus, os mamilos rígidos projetando-se através do fino tecido de seda azul, os lábios carnudos e sensuais, abertos da maneira mais provocante que existia...

O que devia fazer? Parar e procurar compreender o que estava acontecendo? Recusar-se a tocá-la até que Sakura ouvisse e acreditasse que ele não era o rato que ela acreditava que fosse? Com qualquer outra mulher Sasuke teria sabido como agir, com a maior facilidade. Mas com aquela, ele não podia sequer pensar com clareza. Tinha de tocá-la de imediato, necessitava fazer amor com ela. Precisava disso!

Tais sentimentos impulsivos não eram aceitos com facilidade por Sasuke. Ele ainda não gostava daquela perda das rédeas no que dizia respeito a Sakura. Ou da confusão que ela provocava nele. Mesmo rendendo-se ao inevitável, sentia-se irritado consigo mesmo. E com ela.

Sakura viu os olhos de Sasuke estreitarem-se, brilhantes. Sabia o que iria acontecer. O ar que os cercava parecia carregado de eletricidade.

Fechando a porta com um chute, Sasuke segurou Sakura pelos pulsos e colocou seus braços para trás. Seu corpo arqueou-se e ela arfava, observando quando a cabeça dele inclinou-se, não para capturar seus lábios, mas indo direto para o fino tecido que cobria seus seios. A boca de Sasuke se apossou do mamilo já inchado e começou a sugá-lo com força e ânsia surpreendentes que fizeram Sakura deixar escapar pequenos gemidos de prazer.

Ele parou por um instante e a observou. Era um homem selvagem, com olhar selvagem. Sasuke largou os pulsos de Sakura e então, num gesto abrupto, livrou-a da camisola, retirando as alças dos ombros e deixando a peça cair ao chão. Sakura ficou rígida, mas não se moveu. Ficou ali, nua, enfeitiçada.

Sasuke examinou-a por um longo momento antes de despir-se rápido. Houve pouco tempo, apenas um breve relance para que Sakura contemplasse o impressionante corpo de Sasuke antes que ele a tomasse nos braços e a carregasse para a cama.

E então, lá estavam eles, beijando e abraçando um ao outro. Suas línguas se tocavam, suas pernas se entrelaçavam. As mãos exploravam frenéticas. Sasuke gemeu quando os dedos dela roçaram a ponta de seu membro, e voltou a fazer isso quando a carícia tomou-se ainda mais íntima.

Ele murmurou algum tipo de protesto e tomou-a pelos braços, segurando-os logo acima da cabeça de Sakura com uma mão firme. A outra escorregou por todas as curvas de Sakura, até alcançar seu ponto mais íntimo, e então a invadiu com os dedos.

Em toda sua vida, Sakura jamais experimentara algo mais excitante ou elétrico. Movimentava-se enlouquecida querendo mais e mais. Seu coração batia cada vez mais forte. As sensações se sucediam enquanto aqueles dedos impiedosos a exploravam e excitavam.

- Ah... por favor, Sa.. ah... suke! Ah...

Cada fibra de Sakura implorava por ser satisfeita. Queria ele, não suas mãos. Suas pernas se moveram, separando-se de forma convidativa. E então lá estava Sasuke, posicionando-se, obedecendo sua necessidade de se dar por inteiro.

Ao sentir a força e o poder da intrusão dele, Sakura deixou escapar um gemido de surpresa e dor, e então suspirou quando Sasuke começou a se mover. Inspirada por um instinto primal, ela acompanhava o movimento com os quadris. Não demorou muito tempo e uma pressão começou a se formar dentro dela. Sua mente rodopiava, e o ar parecia mais denso do que o normal.

Sakura começava a pensar que poderia ter um ataque cardíaco, quando, de súbito, algo pareceu explodir dentro de seu corpo. Ondas de espasmos sucederam-se com violência, trazendo consigo uma sensação atordoante de prazer enquanto Sasuke continuava a penetrá-la num ritmo selvagem. Gemendo, apertou os olhos com força. Mas o grito torturado de Sasuke fez com que tornasse a abri-los, e Sakura observou-o chegar ao êxtase, arqueando as costas e se dobrando para trás. Sentia-o inteiro dentro de si, pulsando, derramando sua essência. Apreciava seu calor, e uma satisfação tão absoluta a invadiu que a fez temer o desejo de experimentar aquilo de novo, e repetir sempre.

Foi então que um pensamento sombrio e amargurado a acometeu. Sasuke fizera Ino de tola. E agora, faria dela uma tola se ela permitisse.

Sasuke desabou sobre Sakura, exausto. Por um breve momento, não pôde raciocinar, tomado pelas sensações que ainda percorriam seu corpo. Levando em conta toda sua experiência sexual, nada podia se comparar ao que ele e Sakura haviam compartilhado. Por Kami! Onde fora parar seu juramento de evitar Sakura a todo custo? Pouco a pouco Sasuke ergueu-se sobre os cotovelos e a encarou. Quando, porém, percebeu a frieza dos olhos verdes, sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha.

- Fico feliz em saber que você sempre usa preservativo - ela disparou.

Um murmúrio escapou dos lábios de Sasuke. Sua credibilidade estava ainda mais abalada. Qualquer coisa que dissesse sobre o misterioso namorado de Ino não seria aceita naquele momento. E o pior é que agora existia a possibilidade de que ele realmente tivesse concebido uma criança sem querer. Desde que encontrara Sakura, sua vida tornara-se bastante complicada...

- Isso significa que estamos com um grande problema? - ele perguntou, parecendo calmo.

- Por sorte... não.

Sasuke não conseguiu esconder seu alívio. - Isso é ótimo! Está tomando pílulas, eu presumo...

Sakura lançou-lhe outro longo e frio olhar. - Certo. Diferente de Ino.

A princípio, Sasuke pensou em dizer algo em sua defesa, mas concluiu que não valia a pena se incomodar. Aquela questão em particular seria respondida quando o resultado do teste de DNA chegasse. Sabia que só aí poderia contar-lhe a verdade. Mas, nesse meio tempo, o que fazer sobre o que tinha acabado de acontecer?

- Nós precisamos mesmo conversar, Sakura - ele observou, com seriedade.

- Não, não precisamos. - Ela o empurrou para o lado e rolou para a ponta do colchão. Sua expressão era desafiadora, e as pupilas cintilavam. - Falar sobre o quê? Que nós fizemos sexo? Grande coisa... Você queria, eu também. Resolvemos fazer, e fim da história.

Sasuke ficou chocado por perceber que a atitude dela o feria demais. Se Tayuya tivesse dito a mesma coisa, não teria se sentido ofendido. Teria dado risada. Mas aquela atitude fez com que um fino ressentimento queimasse seu peito. Como Sakura ousava reduzir de tal modo aquilo que haviam experimentado? Nada além de sexo? Podia não ter sido amor, mas fora mais do que dois animais acasalando-se. Havia algo emocional acontecendo ali. Algo complexo e muito humano.

- Não fale uma bobagem dessas Sakura! Se essa é mesmo sua opinião, devia ter me deixado fazer sexo com você na cama de Ino na sexta-feira, porque lá também queria tanto quanto eu. Em vez disso, me impediu, e acho que estava certa. Aquilo não teria sido de muito bom gosto.

- E creio que não é de muito bom gosto de sua parte transar comigo depois de passar o fim de semana na cama de outra mulher, não acha?

- Eu não fiz isso. Fui ao apartamento de Tayuya na noite de sexta, mas saí em seguida. Para ser franco, Tayuya e eu concordamos em terminar tudo. Passei o fim de semana num hotel. Descobri que não podia fazer amor com outra garota quando era você que eu desejava. Só você, Sakura.

Por um segundo, Sasuke vislumbrou algo maravilhoso no olhar dela. As íris verdes brilhavam de surpresa, prazer e...

Mas então aquela luz morreu, sendo substituída por uma ira implacável.

- Sinto muito, Sasuke, mas não acredito em você. Assim como não acredito que usou preservativos com Ino. A única coisa que posso fazer é rezar para que não tenha o hábito de praticar sexo inseguro como hoje. Agora, se não se importa, vou até o banheiro.

Sasuke ficou estendido na cama, esperando pelo retorno de Sakura, furioso por se importar tanto com a opinião dela. Enquanto os minutos passavam, sentia-se cada vez mais tentado a revelar os fatos que descobrira havia pouco. Mesmo sem ter prova nenhuma.

Ainda iria convencer Sakura de que ele não podia ser o pai de Megumi e que Ino não tinha pedido sua ajuda. E aí talvez... bem, podia ser que...

"Talvez o quê?", uma voz interior perguntou. "Você, na certa, não pretende chegar a lugar nenhum com isso, não é?" A irritação dominou-o por inteiro.

Quando Sasuke ouviu o barulho do chuveiro, uma forma diferente de frustração feriu seu ego. Era como se Sakura não pudesse esperar para lavá-lo do próprio corpo. Como se estivesse se sentindo suja, ou algo do gênero.

Em sua opinião, nada de errado acontecera ali, naquela cama. Fora uma experiência muito especial para ambos, e seria melhor que Sakura reconhecesse isso logo. Melhor ainda se reconhecesse que Sasuke não era um canalha sem sentimentos.

Sakura demorou muito no banheiro, mesmo depois que o chuveiro foi desligado. De fato, demorou tanto que Sasuke ficou tentado a ir até lá e escancarar a porta.

Estava prestes a fazer isso quando ela voltou ao quarto com uma expressão zangada, carregando o bebê nos braços.

- Acho que o barulho do chuveiro a acordou - explicou, corando um pouco. - Droga! Vou ter de fazer uma mamadeira, agora. Incomoda-se de segurá-la por um momento enquanto vou até lá embaixo?

Lembrando-se da última vez que segurara Megumi, Sasuke experimentou um breve momento de pânico, mas conseguiu escondê-lo, tentando redimir-se perante Sakura.

- Claro - assentiu, fingindo casualidade e ajeitando-se de maneira confortável ao mesmo tempo em que arrumava os travesseiros. - Traga-a aqui.

- Você se incomodaria de colocar alguma roupa primeiro, por favor? - Sakura pediu, encarando-o.

Sasuke duvidava que um bebê de três meses se incomodasse com sua nudez, mas era melhor não discutir. Saindo da cama, pegou a calça do pijama e vestiu-a. Achando que já havia satisfeito o pudor de Sakura, voltou a sua posição anterior.

- Pronto.

Sakura fitou de relance seu peito nu, mas não disse nada, limitando-se a suspirar. Avançou e entregou-lhe a criança.

- Vou tentar não demorar muito. Se Megumi chorar, embale-a ou ande devagar pelo quarto. E cante para ela.

- Certo.

Muito embora Sasuke estivesse se lembrando de como sua voz grave assustara a criança da última vez. Com um pouco de sorte, não precisaria fazer nenhuma daquelas coisas, muito menos cantar. Na verdade, era tão desafinado que não fora nem mesmo aceito no coro da escola.

Mas, como se fosse uma coisa do destino, bastou Sakura partir para que o bebê desse uma boa olhada no homem, pondo-se a chorar no mesmo instante. Mais uma vez Sasuke tentou de tudo, embalando-a, andando pelo aposento e tomando cuidado para não fazer movimentos muito bruscos. Aquilo funcionou um pouco, até que a pequenina criança percebesse quem a estava embalando e começasse a chorar de novo.

- Não adianta Megumi, eu não vou cantar de jeito nenhum. Também não sou muito bom em contar histórias... Ei, lembrei-me de uma coisa! Dizem que nessas horas é bom falarmos sobre algo que conhecemos. Muito bem, então lá vai. Sasuke começou a fazer uma descrição de seu trabalho, fazendo uma pausa para respirar, logo depois. Só aí se deu conta de que Megumi havia se aquietado. Na verdade, seus grandes olhos azuis estavam fixos nele, como se prestasse atenção. Quase como se pudesse entender aquilo que ele dizia e esperasse por mais.

- Ora, ora, quem diria? - Sasuke sussurrou, aliviado. -Ela gosta de me ouvir falar sobre negócios... Mas que garota esperta você é! - elogiou-a, contentíssimo por ter encontrado uma maneira de aquietá-la. - Veja bem - continuou, voltando a sentar-se na cama com a criança nos braços - a área de comércio exterior é como uma grande arena internacional de esportes. É um jogo muito complexo, disputado 24 horas por dia. Tem milhares de regras diferentes, e muitas armadilhas. Mas, quando nos tornamos mestres nesse jogo, passamos a saber como evitá-las. Não há nada mais excitante que isso! Sei que tem muito para aprender, Megumi, mas, se quiser se dedicar a isso em particular, minha menina... Bem, por onde eu começo?...

Sakura ouviu Megumi começar a chorar quando estava descendo a escada, mas não voltou porque sua necessidade de estar longe de Sasuke era maior do que a preocupação com o bebê.

Megumi não ia morrer por chorar um pouco. Mas, se Sakura continuasse no mesmo quarto que Uchiha Sasuke, tinha a impressão de que poderia esganá-lo. Quanta petulância a daquele homem! E a arrogância e falta de sensibilidade, então?

Será que Sasuke conseguiria entender como o fato de ter ido para a cama com ele a estava afetando? Como aquilo feria seu orgulho, seu respeito próprio? "Claro que não", Sakura concluiu, irritada. Homens como Sasuke não pensavam em nada disso. Mulheres eram apenas objetos sexuais para se brincar. Que mentiroso! Dizer que não tinha ido para a cama com a namorada no fim de semana... e ainda mais, que rompera com a tal Tayuya por causa dela. A próxima coisa que Sasuke iria dizer era que ainda acreditava em Papai Noel.

E ainda havia mais: ele não usara preservativo. Algo que assegurara nunca fazer. Certo. Talvez costumasse usar para se proteger, a maior parte do tempo. Mas naquela noite provara ser tão fraco quanto qualquer um.

Sakura perguntava-se o que teria acontecido se ela lhe dissesse a verdade, que não estava usando pílulas. Não sabia por que mentira sobre o assunto. Seria divertido ver a expressão no rosto dele!

Não disse nada não para deixá-lo tranqüilo, mas por não sentir necessidade de explicar que conhecia seu corpo como um relógio, e sabia que estava em uma época segura. Graças a Kami não haveria nenhum bebê como resultado do que acontecera no quarto.

Depois de soltar um suspiro, decidiu que o verdadeiro motivo que a fizera mentir sobre a pílula era seu desejo de fazê-lo achar que era uma mulher sexualmente ativa. Não queria que Sasuke desconfiasse que alguns anos já se haviam passado desde seu último encontro sexual. Assim seria mais fácil fazê-lo acreditar que o que acontecera entre os dois fora apenas sexo.

Uma coisa nada especial para ela...

Porque Sasuke era apenas uma... uma aberração. Gente assim gostava de ter poder sobre o sexo oposto. Lembrava-se muito bem do brilho triunfante nos olhos negros de Sasuke ao vê-la atingir o clímax. Ele também gostara de vê-Ia implorar por mais, e só ficara um pouco aborrecido quando Sakura deixara a cama tão de repente.

Bem, ela não iria implorar da próxima vez. Sakura respirou fundo. A próxima vez... Já estava pensando nisso? Céus! O que acontecia com ela? Com a mão trêmula, apanhou a mamadeira do banho-maria e testou sua temperatura no pulso.

Hora de subir, tirar Megumi dos braços tentadores de Sasuke e escapar para o santuário do quarto do nenê. Pôs-se a subir os degraus, apressada, quando o silêncio a surpreendeu. Não havia um único som vindo do andar superior. Arqueando as sobrancelhas, apurou a audição. Nenhum sinal de choro de criança.

Quando atingiu o corredor, pôde escutar uma voz grave insinuando-se pela fresta da porta. Sasuke falava de maneira firme, como se estivesse lendo uma história para Megumi. Sakura aproximou-se e ouviu, arregalando os olhos ao distinguir o que ele dizia. Não era Alice no País das Maravilhas, Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões ou Cinderela. Sasuke contava para Megumi tudo sobre comércio exterior!

Aturdida, Sakura aproximou-se, pé ante pé, da soleira, e observou a cena. Sasuke continuava sentado na cama, com os joelhos um pouco erguidos. Megumi encaixara-se com perfeição em seu colo, e ele segurava a menina com ambas as mãos. O contraste entre o tamanho de ambos o fazia parecer ainda mais um urso enorme.

Megumi o encarava, fascinada, corno se estivesse diante de um dos deuses do Olimpo. Como a mãe, a pequena menina se deixava cativar com toda a facilidade por um homem. Muito zangada, Sakura entrou, parando no meio do aposento para enfrentar Sasuke. Ele a ignorou, e continuou a educar sua filha sobre os vários truques que aprendera no mercado internacional nos últimos anos.

- Os espertos sempre vêem sinais QS, Megumi. Nunca podemos esquecer a Bolsa de Valores. Falarei sobre isso em detalhes outro dia, pois sua mamãe já chegou com a mamadeira. Vou ter de deixar o resto para depois, doçura.

Sakura percebeu urna estranha sensação na boca do estômago ao ouvir Sasuke chamá-la de "mamãe" e Megumi de "doçura". O mesmo ocorreu quando o viu retirar a pequena Megumi de seu colo e ajeitá-la com todo o carinho entre seus braços.

- Posso alimentá-la, se você quiser, Sakura – ele se ofereceu, estendendo o braço. - Assim, você poderá descansar um pouco.

Sakura engoliu em seco. E, com relutância, entregou-lhe a mamadeira.

Sentia-se confusa. Sonhara ver Sasuke aceitando seu papel de pai, e, agora que aquilo parecia acontecer, por que será que a incomodava tanto? Como continuar a odiá-lo vendo que era capaz de tanta ternura? A criança começou a mamar e levou sua pequena mãozinha até o rosto dele, num gesto afetuoso. A visão era muito comovente. Sasuke ergueu a cabeça, com urna estranha expressão no semblante.

- Sabe, Sakura, eu jamais negaria ser o pai de Megumi se eu imaginasse que era. Você precisa acreditar nisso.

Pela primeira vez, ela sentiu uma dúvida real, e Sakura sentiu-se enjoada. Sasuke voltou a olhar para Megumi, mas continuou falando, numa entonação grave e controlada: - Acho que sei quem é o pai. Passei todo o fim de semana tentando descobrir.

- Você fez isso? - ela indagou, num murmúrio.

Mais uma vez ele a fitou.

- Sim, eu lhe disse que não fiquei com Tayuya. Kami! O que tenho de fazer para você acreditar em mim? Raciocine, mulher! Que motivo eu teria para mentir? Concordei em fazer o teste de DNA amanhã, mas já sei qual será o resultado. Sei também que você acha que o que aconteceu aqui hoje prova que sou irresponsável, mas juro, Sakura: essa foi a primeira vez em doze anos que me esqueci de usar preservativos. Isso é um ponto de honra para mim.

Sakura estava inclinada a crer. Pelo menos quanto aos preservativos.

- Comigo sempre foi assim, também. Até então, nunca havia me descuidado.

- Acho que foi a primeira vez para nós dois em vários sentidos, não é? - Sasuke perguntou, com suavidade.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Que foi algo muito especial, Sakura. Algo único. Não sei sobre você, mas eu nunca me senti assim com outra mulher. Para ser honesto, nem sei se estou gostando da sensação. Vivi minha vida de forma bastante ordenada. Gosto de estar no controle de tudo. Uma paixão maluca não estava nos meus planos. Mas não sou o único a...

- Não é amor - interrompeu-o com firmeza, atordoada com o rumo que aquela conversa começava a tomar. - Foi apenas desejo.

- Você parece certa disso.

- Tenho certeza absoluta. Já experimentei a mesma coisa várias vezes.

Sasuke parecia surpreso.

- Quer dizer que o que houve não teve significado para você? Já havia sentido a mesma paixão antes?

- A primeira vez com uma pessoa é sempre muito excitante.

Sasuke apenas encarou-a, e naquele momento Sakura sentiu-se a pior entre as piores: barata e envergonhada.

- Pode terminar de alimentá-la? - Sasuke pediu, erguendo-se e estendendo o bebê para ela. – Estou perdendo meu tempo aqui com vocês duas.

- Mas não ia me dizer o que descobriu?

Os olhos negros estavam turvos pelo desgosto. - De que adiantaria? Não tenho nenhuma prova, apenas evidências. Só espero que, quando o resultado do teste de DNA chegar, minha mãe não esteja muito ligada a essa doce menina, porque ela não merece ser ferida. Já passou por muito sofrimento. A meu ver, seria bom se você pensasse nisso um pouco em vez de ficar apenas com seus preconceitos e hipocrisias. E eu realmente espero que tenha gostado de sua primeira vez comigo, doçura, porque ela também foi a última!

Apanhando seu robe do chão, Sasuke saiu do quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si. Assustada com o barulho, Megumi começou a chorar.

* * *

><p><strong>Feitos cão e gato... nem depois do rala e rola eles se entendem. <strong>**Por enquanto... rs.**

**E aí? Estão curtindo?**

**dai86**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ah, gente. Me sinto obrigada a defender a Sakura. ****Como leitoras, nós sabemos de tudo o que se passa na cabeça das personagens, mas vejamos do ponto de vista da Sakura...**

**Sasuke é o sujeito que seduziu, engravidou e abandonou sua amiga Ino, e depois mentiu sobre isso na frente da própria mãe (Sakura tem certeza disso). Visto o tipo de relacionamento com Tayuya, não é difícil de imaginar que seja um mulherengo que transa com todas as mulheres por aí. Tudo o que ela sabe é que ele é bonito e sedutor, e ela acabou cedendo. Depois disso acabou se sentindo como mais uma idiota que caiu na rede. E sabemos que Sakura tem problemas em confiar nos homens.**

**Eu achei a reação dela até natural. ****Bem, veremos como Sakura reage quando conhecer melhor o moreno. Rs.**

**bjs!**

**dai86**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 12<strong>

**.**

Sasuke resmungou algo para si mesmo assim que ouviu a batida da porta, e entrou em seus aposentos. Nunca fora um homem de extremos até encontrar a Srta. Haruno Sakura, e aquela explosão emocional o incomodava.

- É sempre muito excitante da primeira vez - ele a imitou, cerrando os dentes.

Sakura conseguira atingi-lo em cheio. Então, ela sempre experimentara grande prazer no sexo... Bem, assim como ele!

Mas o que acontecera entre os dois não fora apenas isso, mas sim uma grande experiência, uma combinação de algo emocional e físico. Pelo menos era o que sentia.

Era óbvio que Sakura não tinha sensibilidade o bastante para notar a diferença. Caminhou irritado pelo quarto, de um lado para o outro. Chamou-a de todos os nomes impronunciáveis que conhecia. Quando não conseguiu pensar em mais nada, sentou-se na beira da cama. Nem adiantava tentar dormir, ele sabia. Sendo assim, levantou-se e foi até o computador, que mantinha no dormitório.

- O melhor mesmo é trabalhar - murmurou, sentando-se. Sua mente, porém, parecia incapaz de fugir dos devaneios. Primeiro, lembrou-se de Sakura, o que o fez olhar para a cama e examinar todo o amplo aposento. Aquele sempre fora o quarto principal da casa. Mas, depois que seu pai morrera e Sasuke voltara a viver com a mãe, Mikoto insistira para que se instalasse lá. Após muito discutir, Sasuke acabara concordando.

Tinha de admitir que era o único quarto da mansão que possuía espaço suficiente para instalar um pequeno escritório, além de toda a mobília habitual. Mas a idéia de dormir na cama de seus pais havia sido muito desconfortável. Por trás da porta, Sasuke ouvira muitas discussões naquele lugar. E conhecera uma jovem arrumadeira que se tornara amante de seu pai sob aquele mesmo teto.

Só Deus podia saber quantas outras ele tivera...

Para sepultar tais recordações, e com a permissão de Mikoto, Sasuke doou toda a mobília para caridade, e comprou uma cama nova, que mandou fazer sob medida numa carpintaria local.

Agora, uma das paredes tinha práticos armários embutidos. A outra servira para que instalasse seu escritório compacto, com um computador ligado ao sistema da empresa. Completava o conjunto eletrônico uma televisão, o DVD e o aparelho de som. Não que Sasuke usasse muito aquelas coisas. Mas elas estavam lá, para um caso de necessidade.

O aposento de Mikoto ficava no andar de baixo, onde no passado fora o escritório de Fugaku, seu pai. Ela quase nunca subia para os quartos, e Sasuke pagava uma faxineira, que aparecia todas as segundas e sextas-feiras para fazer a limpeza pesada, bem como lavar a roupa.

A cozinheira, Matsuri, vinha todas as tardes por algumas horas. Aquele era um dinheiro bem gasto, em sua opinião. Assim, Mikoto ficava com tempo livre para praticar jardinagem, que tanto adorava.

Ao pensar na mãe, sua memória voltou ao que descobrira no fim de semana. Não pretendia contar nada a Sakura, por enquanto, mesmo que fosse só por teimosia. Mas desejava muito que Mikoto soubesse. Por isso, desceu as escadas, minutos depois, servindo-se de uma taça de vinho e sentando-se em frente à TV da sala de estar, esperando pela chegada dela.

Pouco depois das onze, Sasuke ouviu o barulho da chave virando na porta da frente. Permaneceu onde estava, sabendo que a curiosidade de Mikoto a levaria até ele. - Oh, é você, querido... - Mikoto sorriu, parecendo um tanto decepcionada como se preferisse encontrar Sakura.

- Sim, kaa-chan. - Sasuke ficou amuado. - Seu filho adorado.

- Onde está Sakura? Por acaso foi incomodá-la em seu quarto?

- Lógico! Afinal, sou Sasuke, o _Inconveniente_, não é? Isso, sem mencionar os rótulos de sedutor implacável e canalha que abandona mulheres grávidas. Mas, respondendo a sua pergunta, Sakura está lá em cima. Por sorte, esta casa é grande o bastante para que não tenhamos de suportar a presença um do outro.

Mikoto suspirou. - Vocês discutiram de novo...

Sasuke quase sorriu. Se ela soubesse! – Pode-se dizer que sim.

- E sobre o que foi agora?

- Digamos apenas que Sakura e eu não podemos concordar em nada, mesmo que nossas vidas dependam disso.

- Megumi está dormindo?

- Imagino que sim. Já faz algum tempo que tudo está muito quieto por aqui.

- Acho que também vou me deitar. Estou exausta.

- Antes que faça isso tenho algo para lhe contar.

Mikoto encarou-o com um olhar questionador.

- É um pouco tarde para confessar tudo, você não acha? Já sei que é o pai de Megumi.

- É justo sobre isso, okaasan: não sou eu. O verdadeiro pai é Nara Shikamaru. Andei investigando no fim de semana, e descobri que Ino teve um caso com ele.

- Oh, Sasuke, Sasuke... - Mikoto meneou a cabeça. - Colocar a culpa num homem morto é uma coisa muito feia de se fazer.

Sasuke mal podia acreditar no que ouvia. O que havia de errado com aquelas mulheres?

- Mas, okaasan, Ino dormiu com ele! Tenho certeza disso.

- E também com você, correto? Megumi é sua filha, querido. Acredite nisso.

- Mas ela nem mesmo se parece comigo.

- Não seja ridículo! Evidente que parece! Mas Megumi é apenas um bebê, e você está cego demais para enxergar alguma semelhança.

Sasuke fitou o teto. Não havia nenhuma esperança de convencê-la. Levantando-se da cadeira, dirigiu-se até Mikoto e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

- Okaasan, apenas não quero que saia magoada disso tudo.

- Mas como isso poderia acontecer? Sakura é uma garota adorável e generosa, com um excelente coração. Ela quer que eu e você façamos parte da vida de Megumi.

- Okaasan, por Kami! Será que não está me escutando?

Sasuke encarou Mikoto muito preocupado, mas podia ver nos grandes olhos negros dela que aquele assunto já fora colocado de lado.

- Sabe de uma coisa, meu filho? Quando me deparei com Sakura, parada à soleira de nossa mansão percebi que é seu tipo de garota. Você sempre gostou de mulheres voluptuosas. Os dois aliás são tão bonitos... Por isso, achei que a atração seria imediata. Porém, creio que estava esperando demais por pensar que podiam acabar se apaixonando e se casando.

- Casamento! Kami Sama! Será que todos por aqui ficaram malucos!

- Todos? De quem mais você está falando?

- De mim, kaasan. - Sasuke deu-lhe as costas, passando por ela em direção à escadaria. – De mim!

.

.

.

Não está se sentindo bem, Sakura? - Mikoto quis saber, quando saíram do consultório. Sasuke se fora antes sem se despedir, rumando para o escritório em seu próprio carro, e por isso Sakura suspirara com alívio ao se ver sozinha com Mikoto.

O desjejum havia sido um pesadelo, assim como ter de sentar-se na sala de espera da clínica junto dele, esperando pela chamada do médico. Sasuke não dissera uma só palavra durante toda a manhã, nem mesmo enquanto a enfermeira tirava seu sangue e o de Megumi. Apenas um pouco mais tarde perguntara com frieza se o resultado poderia ser apressado, e o doutor respondera que faria o possível, mas duvidava que conseguiria algo antes de duas semanas.

Sakura, então, vira os lábios de Sasuke curvarem-se com desânimo, e soube que ele estava detestando tudo isso tanto quanto ela.

- Estou ótima, Mikoto - mentiu. - Apenas um pouco tensa. Fiquei preocupada de Megumi estranhar a clínica.

- Isso é compreensível, mas ela só chorou um pouquinho. Veja! - Acenou na direção do carrinho do bebê. - O anjinho já voltou a dormir.

- Sim, ela é uma boa menina... E bem dorminhoca.

- Para mim, parece que é você quem precisa de um bom sono.

- Sim - Sakura admitiu, num sussurro. - Não dormi muito esta noite.

- E eu sei por quê! Sasuke me contou.

Sakura gelou, e então encarou Mikoto. – Ele contou o quê?

- Que vocês discutiram outra vez.

- Ah... sim... Temo que isso seja verdade.

- Posso entender o quão irritada deve ter ficado sobre aquela história de Nara Shikamaru, querida.

- Nara Shikamaru? - repetiu confusa.

- O homem com quem Ino teve um caso, de acordo com Sasuke. Ele era o chefe do departamento de aquisições e estratégias de negócios da Uchiha & Associados. Casado, é claro. Não que isso impedisse Shikamaru de dormir com alguém. Ele era um verdadeiro sedutor, alem de ser muito atraente. Do tipo misterioso e charmoso... sabe como é.

Sakura arqueou as sobrancelhas. A descrição encaixava-se à perfeição no tipo que Ino sempre escolhia para se envolver. Mas por que aquele nome, Nara, a deixara sobressaltada?

- Pobre Temari... - Mikoto murmurou, fazendo Sakura compreender tudo. Shikamaru devia ser o marido de Temari, a mulher que fora convidada para jantar, na sexta-feira.

Sakura mordiscou o lábio inferior e começou a avaliar as possibilidades. O fato de o tal Shikamaru ser casado podia explicar por que Ino não queria revelar a identidade de seu amante. Talvez apenas tivesse usado Sasuke como um álibi perfeito.

- Você disse que Temari é viúva, não, Mikoto?

- Sim, Sakura, Shikamaru morreu num acidente de carro, no começo do ano. Perdeu o controle do veículo numa noite chuvosa e acabou batendo num poste.

Por um instante, Sakura tentou organizar todas aquelas informações. Quando, de súbito, percebeu algo mais: o nome Shikamaru também começava com a letra S. Todo o sangue desapareceu de seu rosto. - Kami... o que foi que eu fiz?" - sussurou pra si mesma.

- Mas nada disso interessa, você sabe - Mikoto continuava. - Fui bem direta com Sasuke. A pequena Megumi é filha dele, não adianta ficar apontando o dedo para outro sujeito. É melhor encarar a paternidade como um homem.

Uma estranha fraqueza fez os joelhos de Sakura fraquejarem.

- Eu... acho que é melhor me sentar um pouco, Mikoto. - Apoiou-se em uma mureta ao lado da calçada.

- Querida! - A Sra. Uchiha a encarou preocupada. - Você está branca como papel! Devemos ir logo para o carro. O ar-condicionado vai fazê-la sentir-se melhor. Está muito quente aqui fora. Deixe-me empurrar o carrinho de Megumi. Quando chegarmos em casa, é melhor você descansar um pouco. Cuidarei de Megumi, não se preocupe.

- Você é muito gentil. - Sakura, a muito custo, lutava par a controlar as lágrimas. Era aquilo o que Sasuke ia lhe contar? Ele dissera que não queria que sua mãe ficasse magoada, pois já sofrera muito na vida.

Sakura supôs que ele se referia ao fato de Mikoto ter perdido o marido, além de seu outro filho ter abandonado a família para viver como um monge. E agora Sakura aparecera, e alimentara as esperanças da pobre senhora sobre a neta que sempre desejara ter. Ela sentiu-se terrível. Simplesmente terrível!

.

.

.

Sasuke caminhava de um lado para o outro no escritório. Sua auto-estima estava em frangalhos. Não conseguia nem se olhar no espelho. Comportara-se como um completo imbecil naquela manhã. Tratara a todas com absoluta frieza, agindo como uma criança mimada. E depois saíra da clínica sem trocar uma palavra até mesmo com sua mãe. Não era de estranhar que Mikoto o tivesse encarado com tanto desapontamento.

E quanto a Sakura? Ela nem parecia a garota que tinha entrado em sua vida na semana anterior, cheia de fogo e determinação. Esta manhã lhe parecera pálida e frágil, com profundas olheiras.

No caminho para o escritório, Sasuke tentara entender todas as nuances do comportamento daquela mulher. Algum detalhe parecia estar fora de lugar. Por algum estranho motivo, ele não acreditava que Sakura tivesse tanta experiência sexual quanto dera a entender. Afinal de contas, isso não combinava com a jovem que entrara em sua sala acusando-o de ser imoral.

Talvez ela estivesse representando. Era uma atriz, não podia se esquecer disso. Poderia estar evitando-o tanto porque tinha medo de ficar perto dele. Temendo o que poderia dizer, sentir ou fazer. Não tinha sido apenas sexo para Sakura, Sasuke concluíra enfim quando atingira o pedágio da ponte. Claro, essa era a resposta!

Quase passara direto pela cabine sem pagar, freando no último segundo, o cobrador o examinou com um olhar estranho, e Sasuke imaginou se o homem o reconhecera da vez anterior, quando Sakura estivera sentada a seu lado chorando três dias atrás.

Ela realmente possuía muitas razões para odiá-lo. Aceitou aquilo, deixando escapar um suspiro. Fora brutal desde o começo, primeiro a jogando pra fora do prédio escoltada por seguranças, depois a acusando de ser uma vigarista. Comportara-se de maneira rude e hostil, e criara todo tipo de dificuldade.

Para coroar tudo, quando achava que o que sentia não passava de um ataque inconveniente de luxúria, tentara aproveitar-se dela num momento de vulnerabilidade, e então, na noite passada, ao perceber que a atração era mútua, fizera amor com Sakura como se fosse um homem possuído sem nem mesmo protegê-la.

Não era de se estranhar que ela agora estivesse desesperada para se manter longe, a uma distância segura. Na verdade, Sakura fechara-se como uma concha. E agora ela não lhe daria mais nenhuma chance. Em duas semanas aquela moça linda estaria fora de seu caminho, e para sempre. Bastaria que o resultado do teste chegasse, comprovando que ele não era o pai de Megumi, e os dois nunca mais tornariam a se ver. Nunca mais.

A não ser...

Sasuke sentou-se à mesa e começou a elaborar um plano de ação. Como tinha pouco tempo, era melhor se apressar, e rápido!

* * *

><p><strong>Achei engraçada essa última parte. Isso porque não acredito que nenhum homem seja capaz de um insight desse, de entender o comportamento da Sakura. Muito menos alguém como Sasuke que se mantém longe de relacionamentos. <strong>**Mas é legal pra ver o Sasuke se mexendo pra conseguir a Sakura pra si.**

**Reviews?**

**dai86**


	13. Chapter 13

**Valeu pelos reviews, pessoal.**

**dai86**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 13<strong>

**.**

Sakura retornara da clínica com Mikoto e imediatamente foi se deitar, seguindo a recomendação da avó de Megumi. Entretanto, uma hora mais tarde ainda rolava na cama sem conseguir controlar a inquietação. Por mais cansada que estivesse não podia ficar ali sem fazer nada. Precisava ir até Sasuke, falar com ele... se desculpar... se explicar.

Atormentava-se questionando o que deveria fazer. Será que a viúva de Shikamaru, Temari, merecia que alguém se aproximasse naquele momento e revelasse que seu marido tinha uma filha ilegítima? Sakura decidiu que não podia fazer aquilo. Não era certo se intrometer no destino de outra família e causar a mesma confusão que provocara na casa dos Uchiha. Não tinha nem estômago nem vontade para fazer tudo aquilo.

Ergueu a cabeça e respirou fundo. Qualquer que fosse o rumo dos acontecimentos, precisava ponderar com calma para reordenar todos os passos a tomar. Mas primeiro tinha de ir até Sasuke, tentando esclarecer algumas coisas.

.

.

.

Sasuke estava fazenda uma lista de como solucionar o problema do teste de DNA quando o telefone tocou. Com o olhar fixo na tela do computador, pegou o aparelho.

- Sim, Agari? - atendeu ao mesmo tempo que acabava de escrever: "Se tudo o mais falhar, suborne o técnico do laboratório."

Essa era a terceira de suas estratégias. A primeira era conquistar o amor de Sakura e, assim, com alguma sorte, apenas ligar para o doutor e cancelar o teste. A segunda era instruir o médico para que mandasse o resultado para ele primeiro. Dessa forma, poderia escanear a página no computador, mudar os resultados e imprimir um novo relatório.

- Tenho aqui uma jovem que quer vê-lo, Sr. Uchiha - Agari sussurrou num tom conspiratório. – É ela!

- "Ela"?

- A mesma de sexta-feira, aquela que veio com o bebê. Só que dessa vez está sozinha. Quer que chame a segurança para colocá-la para fora?

Sasuke levantou-se num sobressalto

- Kami, Agari, não faça isso!

- Mas, Sr. Uchiha, na sexta-feira o senhor me instruiu para que eu chamasse a segurança assim que ela cruzasse a soleira!

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. Fazia apenas três dias que tudo aquilo começara? Para Sasuke, era como se uma eternidade tivesse se passado.

- Cometi um erro, Agari. A garota não é quem eu pensava, e aquela criança linda é minha filha, se quer mesmo saber. Já irei até aí.

Sakura observou a secretária suspirar logo depois de vê-la.

- Ele não vai me mandar embora de novo, vai? - murmurou para si mesma.

Agari cobrira o fone com a mão, por isso não pôde ouvir o que foi dito. Entretanto, a palavra "segurança" destacou-se das demais. Com a boca aberta numa atitude de completo espanto, a secretária permaneceu sentada, segurando o fone, enquanto o próprio Sasuke abria a porta de seu escritório. Ficou parado por um instante, encarando Sakura.

Era estranho, mas ela sentia-se como se o visse pela primeira vez. De certa forma, era isso o que acontecia. Nunca, até então, o olhara despida de preconceitos. E era forçada a admitir que Sasuke era muito diferente do tipo de homem com quem Ino costumava se envolver.

Sakura agora era capaz de enxergar mais do que seu porte másculo. Conseguia perceber o bom caráter em seu rosto, e um toque de ternura em seu olhar. Sasuke não era feito do mesmo material que os sedutores de sangue-frio com quem Ino se envolvia.

- Eu... tenho de falar com você - ela balbuciou, passando por ele ao entrar no escritório. Caminhou hesitante sala adentro, sentindo um forte tremor nas mãos. Quando Sasuke se aproximou, ainda a fitava de uma forma penetrante, como se estivesse curioso.

Sakura ajeitara os cabelos e trocara a roupa que usara de manhã na clínica. O calor daquele dia exigia uma roupa mais fresca do que jeans e camiseta, e por isso ela escolhera um vestido leve de algodão. Embora deixasse suas pernas à mostra, não era um modelo provocante, mas muito feminino e bastante delicado. E com a atenção de Sasuke fixa nela, Sakura sentia-se muito feminina. Ela se acomodou na poltrona de couro sem desviar por um segundo sequer.

- Vim me desculpar - ela começou, querendo desviar o olhar. No entanto, era incapaz de fazê-lo, como se estivesse enfeitiçada. Sasuke inclinou-se para frente ao ouvir aquilo. Suas íris negras brilhavam numa mistura de surpresa e antecipação.

- Estive muito errada sobre você, Sasuke. Posso ver isso agora. Depois que nos deixou no consultório, Mikoto me contou sobre Nara Shikamaru, sobre o homem que ele é... ou era. Quero dizer, percebi na hora que ele era um sedutor, e na certa, o objeto do amor de Ino, pois era idêntico a seus namorados anteriores. Você nem mesmo é o tipo dela pra ser honesta. Mas... bem, descobri a verdade quando percebi que o nome dele começava com S.

Sasuke inclinou-se ainda mais em sua cadeira, surpreso e intrigado.

-Com S?

- Sim. - Apressada, Sakura abriu a bolsa e tirou de lá diversos cartões. - Encontrei isto entre os pertences, de Ino. Todos dizem a mesma coisa, são bilhetes de amor. E estão assinados com um S.

- Que você logo imaginou ser de "Sasuke" - concluiu, examinando alguns.

- Sim - Sakura confirmou, num fio de voz. Sasuke levantou a cabeça, e seus olhares se encontraram. Lágrimas corriam pelo rosto dela.

- Eu lamento tanto, Sasuke! Acabei tirando conclusões equivocadas, e me recusei a ouvir o que você falava. Estava certo quando afirmava que Ino havia mentido a seu respeito. Acertou na mosca quando me chamou de preconceituosa. Eu fui, e aceito agora que você não é o pai de Megumi. Nara Shikamaru, sim. Entretanto, o dano já foi feito, não é? Feri você, e agora vou magoar sua mãe. Mikoto não merece...

Mais lágrimas correram dos olhos de Sakura, mas ela estava determinada a não sucumbir a um ataque de choro. De que aquilo serviria?

- Nem posso lhe dizer o quanto me sinto mal, Sasuke. E entendo que me odeie. Eu mesma estou me odiando, pode acreditar, mas... Não sei o que fazer agora. Não quero ferir mais ninguém, muito menos a viúva de Shikamaru e sua família. Sabe se os pais de Shikamaru ainda estão vivos?

- Não estão.

Sakura suspirou.

- Menos mal. Teria sido difícil não dar a Megumi a chance de conhecer seus avós, mas eu não queria alarmar ninguém. Também tinha medo de que eles não quisessem conhecê-la. Não ia gostar disso tampouco.

Sasuke sorriu compreensivo. - Não, eu posso imaginar.

- E quanto à viúva? Suponho que ela não queira conhecer Megumi também.

- Duvido que queira - considerou, com seriedade. - Olhe, Sakura, não posso deixá-la prosseguir sem dizer que está enganada.

Ela piscou, confusa.

- Enganada? Como assim.

- Em primeiro lugar, eu não a odeio. Longe disso.

- Oh...

- Em segundo, e talvez o mais importante: você está equivocada em relação a Nara Shikamaru ser o pai de Megumi.

- Mas... mas... você disse. Quero dizer...

- Bem, ele e Ino tiveram um caso. Essa parte está correta. Ino, decerto, pensava que ele era o pai. Estou convencido de que procurou-o para contar da gravidez. E sei que nunca mencionou meu nome para aquela vizinha. Voltei para aquele prédio em Otafuku Gai ontem, e confirmei a história com a tal Ayame. Ino apenas comentou que tinha ido ver o pai de sua filha, seu ex-chefe, mas ela não citou nomes.

Sakura não estava acompanhando o raciocínio. Sasuke parecia estar provando cada vez mais conclusivamente que Shikamaru era o pai de Megumi.

- E daí? - indagou, confusa.

- Acredito que, quando Shikamaru negou a paternidade e deu a Ino dinheiro para o aborto, não explicou a verdadeira razão pela qual não podia ser o pai de Megumi. Talvez sua atitude tivesse feito Ino pensar que a considerava uma à toa que dormia com qualquer um. Ou quisesse manter a verdade em segredo.

- A verdade?

- Shikamaru fez uma vasectomia alguns anos atrás porque não queria ter filhos. Ele não podia conceber nenhuma criança.

Sakura não poderia estar mais chocada. - Quando descobriu isso, Sasuke?

- Apenas esta manhã.

- Quem lhe contou?

- Não posso lhe dizer. É uma informação confidencial.

- E a pobre esposa desse homem? Acha que ela sabia?

- Não desperdice sua simpatia com Temari. - Sasuke avisou-a, ainda sério. - Ela era tão infiel quanto Shikamaru. Os dois tinham um daqueles... casamentos modernos.

Sakura não foi capaz de esconder sua desaprovação.

- Bem, é isso. - Sasuke meneou as mãos. Sakura notou o mesmo ar de reprovação vindo de Sasuke. Estava claro que era tão conservador quanto ela. Bem, de certa forma. Ter uma parceira após a outra não significava um grande problema para ele. Mas o casamento representava lealdade e compromisso com outra pessoa. Talvez sempre tivesse evitado aquilo por não se sentir capaz de amar uma única mulher pelo resto de seus dias. O que de certo modo era bastante honesto. Melhor ficar solteiro do que terminar num tribunal de divórcios. Processos eram tão tristes para as crianças e...

- Céus! - ela gritou, estreitando os olhos. - Mas se Shikamaru não é o pai de Megumi, então isso apenas nos deixa...

- Isso mesmo - ele completou, com seus lábios curvando-se num sorriso. - Você estava certa desde o começo.

- Mas... mas... porque está sorrindo desse jeito? Não está nervoso? Sei que não queria Megumi.

- Quem lhe disse isso? - Sasuke soou indignado.

- Ora... você!

- Foi num momento de raiva, Sakura, quando fui pego de surpresa. Fiquei ressentido por ser acusado de algo que não tinha feito. Quero dizer, ter seduzido Ino para depois abandoná-la grávida e sem um ryo. Nunca faria algo desse gênero, Sakura. Jamais!

- Sei disso agora - admitiu, embevecida, sentindo o coração aquecer-se.

Sasuke era o pai de Megumi, e tudo ia dar certo. Mikoto não ficaria magoada, a menina teria uma ótima família. E ela... bem, ela sobreviveria. E pelo menos poderia ver Megumi de vez em quando. Quem sabe parasse de sentir-se tão atraída por ele ao se afastar. Podia ser até que terminassem como bons amigos.

Sasuke levantou-se e começou a caminhar de lá para cá. Mantinha as mãos às costas e a expressão séria.

- Não sou um homem que tem medo de assumir suas responsabilidades, Sakura. Agora que já me acostumei com a idéia de ter uma filha, creio que vou gostar muito disso. Megumi é linda, e esperta também. Qualquer um pode ver isso. E tenho duas boas mulheres para me ajudar a criar minha pequena. - Fez uma pausa, sorrindo com gratidão para Sakura. - O que mais um homem pode querer?

- Isso... é bom demais pra ser verdade! - Sakura comemorou.

Sasuke pareceu constrangido por um momento. Mas apenas por um momento. Seu olhar se tornou diferente quando caminhou na direção dela. Brilhava com tanta intensidade que quase a fazia tremer.

- E também não posso esquecer, lógico... - disse, com suavidade, segurando-a pelos ombros com suas mãos fortes - que ainda tive a sorte de a guardiã de minha filha ter me provocado algo que jamais senti antes. - Seus dedos apertaram-na, e ele puxou Sakura para junto de si. - Está fazendo isso comigo neste instante, me encarando com seus grandes olhos verdes...

Inclinando-se, Sasuke começou a se aproximar ainda mais. Os lábios de Sakura estavam abertos, como se estivesse prestes a fazer algum protesto. Contudo, nenhuma palavra foi emitida, apenas um pequeno gemido quando as bocas se encontraram.

Foi um beijo da mais apaixonada persuasão. As mãos de Sasuke tomaram o rosto de Sakura, não lhe deixando nenhuma opção a não ser corresponder a tanto ardor.

Como tantas das outras vezes que esteve com Sasuke, a razão pareceu desaparecer por completo de seu cérebro. Novamente foi tomada pela necessidade irracional de obedecer aos desejos de seu corpo. A língua de Sasuke invadia sua boca, quente, e úmida, e ávida. Não conseguia respirar.

Tão intensa eram as sensações que lhe tomavam, que mal notou aquelas mãos fortes lhe puxando da poltrona. Antes que pudesse se dar conta, estava sentada sobre a beira da mesa de trabalho. Papeis e canetas se espalharam pelo chão, mas nada parecia afetar a voracidade de ambos. Os dedos de Sasuke deslizavam pela perna dela, subindo cada vez mais, e, ao encontrar a barra do vestido, não se deteve. Sakura prendeu a respiração ao senti-lo tocar sua parte mais íntima. No momento seguinte, pôs-se a massageá-la com os dedos.

Sakura acreditou que iria morrer naquele momento.

Sasuke era um homem possesso, se movendo apenas por puro instinto, nenhum de seus movimentos carregava qualquer racionalidade, nada naquele momento era calculado. Sem pensar em qualquer conseqüência, agarrou o fino tecido que separava seus dedos do objeto de seu desejo e o puxou, rasgando o delicado tecido.

O som ecoou na sala, causando uma onda de excitação ainda maior nela, evidenciando a natureza selvagem daquele encontro. Naquele momento desejava nada mais do que ser possuída por aquele homem, com toda a intensidade que suas ações prometiam. Mesmo enquanto respondia com ardor aos beijos de Sasuke, Sakura instintivamente lutava com o fecho de sua calça, e mesmo sem prática, conseguiu logo livrá-lo da peça inconveniente.

Sasuke a puxou quase que com brutalidade para si, separando suas pernas voraz enquanto pressionava seus quadris contra ela. Sentiu Sakura tremer contra seus lábios, engolindo cada gemido de seu doce hálito quente enquanto a penetrava cada vez mais fundo, cada vez mais forte. Cada som vindo dela o carregava mais perto do limite. Não acreditava que poderia suportar por muito tempo.

Sakura por sua vez enlaçara as pernas ao redor da cintura larga de Sasuke enquanto tentava equilibrar-se agarrando-se em seu pescoço. Sentia ele quente e pulsante dentro de si. Sua língua continuava a possuir-lhe a boca da mesma forma sua virilidade fazia com seu corpo. Os músculos definidos contraíam-se continuamente com os movimentos intensos e repetidos que provocavam as mais deliciosas das sensações.

Não demorou muito até que aquela pressão na base de seu ventre explodisse, turvando sua visão. Não tinha certeza, mas Sakura teve a sensação de ter perdido os sentidos por um segundo. Seu corpo ainda estava formigando por completo quando Sasuke grunhiu em sua boca, cessando seus movimentos frenéticos pra pressionar-se com força contra ela. Seus dedos se enterravam em suas nádegas com força suficiente para deixar marcas.

Sakura emergiu daquele furacão de sensações para encontrar-se sentada na beira da mesa de Sasuke, com as pernas ainda enlaçando a cintura do moreno. Sentia os lábios inchados e a respiração ofegante. Aturdida, deixou os braços soltarem o pescoço dele, usando-os para se apoiar na mesa. Caso contrário, decerto desabaria de exaustão. Ao mesmo tempo, seus pés escorregaram para o chão.

Foi aí que deixou escapar um suspiro que mais parecia um gemer deliciado. Os olhos negros procuraram os dela, quando Sasuke se inclinou para ajeitar as roupas.

- Você está bem? - Sasuke perguntou um pouco preocupado.

- Não sei...

Mas Sakura sabia o que o que ele queria dizer. Sasuke não tinha sido nada gentil ao colocá-la em cima da mesa, rasgando sua lingerie e separando suas coxas antes de invadi-la como um selvagem enlouquecido. Não que o culpasse por aquilo. Ela mesma o ajudara a livrar-se da calça enquanto era beijada, e o excitara com os lábios e as mãos das maneiras mais irresistíveis.

Sakura podia apenas arregalar os olhos, espantada, com a visão nublada, em parte por embaraço, em parte por confusão. Será que ela era a mesma jovem que pensava que o sexo era uma coisa tediosa e desagradável? Que ele não trazia nada além de desgosto para as mulheres que se deixavam levar por seus encantos? Nenhuma moça que conhecia parecia mais ávida por sexo do que ela naquele momento!

Entretanto, continuava sentindo-se confusa. A sensação que a dominava era a vergonha? Ou será que ainda estava excitada? Evidente que não poderia querer mais...

- Venha. - Sasuke ergueu-a com gentileza e colocou-a de pé. - O banheiro é logo ali. Indicou-lhe uma porta lateral ao mesmo tempo que com os dedos ajeitava os cachos róseos da moça.

- Vou chamar um táxi enquanto você... bem... se arruma. Melhor voltar para a mansão. Parece estar precisando de um pouco de sono. Podemos retomar isso mais tarde, hoje à noite.

Um murmúrio espantado escapou dos lábios de Sakura, e Sasuke sorriu de maneira muitíssimo sexy.

- Você não achou que eu ia deixar isso assim, não é, Sakura? Sei que foi fantástico, mas muito rápido. Isso apenas abriu meu apetite. Quero uma oportunidade de fazer amor de forma completa e apropriada. É isso o que quer também, não é?

Ela engoliu em seco. Céus! O que Sasuke queria dizer com "forma completa e apropriada"? Não devia estar se referindo a todas aquelas intimidades sobre as quais ela lera. Aquelas que acreditava que qualquer mulher adoraria experimentar.

Sim, claro que era a isso que Sasuke se referia. Ele era um homem do mundo. E depois da forma como Sakura representara na véspera, devia estar achando que ela também tinha uma vivência incrível.

O pensamento a fez morder o lábio inferior, com nervosismo. - Posso ver que você quer...

Sasuke interpretou-a mal, inclinando-se para beijá-la outra vez. - Vai ser muito duro tentar trabalhar pelo resto do dia. Vou pensar em hoje à noite... em você... e nisto.

E então, beijou-a de novo, com uma paixão redobrada.

* * *

><p><strong>Pronto! Daqui pra frente tudo serão flores... certo?<strong>

**dai86**


	14. Chapter 14

**dai86**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 14<strong>

**.**

O táxi deixou Sakura no portão, onde Mikoto a esperava. No colo da senhora, Megumi remexia os bracinhos, feliz e sorridente.

- Como foram as coisas? - Mikoto quis saber, com seus expressivos olhos negros examinando com curiosidade uma ainda aturdida Sakura. - Você não me parece muito contente... Discutiu o que precisava com Sasuke?

A pergunta fez a mente de Sakura voltar à realidade. Qualquer problema pessoal que tivera com Sasuke era irrelevante no momento, já que agora o futuro de Megumi e a felicidade de Mikoto estavam assegurados.

- Sim, conversamos - confirmou, sorrindo ao estender os braços para pegar a criança. – Dessa vez nós tivemos uma conversa de verdade, e seu filho concordou que a possibilidade de ele ser o pai de Megumi em vez de Shikamaru é bem grande. Parece que Shikamaru só apareceu na vida de Ino depois que Megumi já fora concebida - Sakura improvisou, visto que não tinha permissão para mencionar a vasectomia.

Mikoto meneou a cabeça, impaciente.

- Ora, ora... Basta fitar de relance a pequena Megumi para ver que ela é filha de Sasuke. A menina parece ter os genes dos Uchiha estampados na testa.

No fundo, Sakura ainda achava que Megumi não era nada parecida com Sasuke. A semelhança física mais marcante era com Ino. Mas quem era ela para desmerecer o prazer daquela avó em potencial?

- Se meu filho fosse razoável, eu poderia ter apontado todas as evidências para que enxergasse de vez. Porém Sasuke estava insistindo em agir como um o tolo sem coração.

- Não posso imaginar Sasuke agindo como um tolo - Sakura murmurou enquanto o caminhavam para a residência.

- Ele decerto fez isso na sexta-feira - a Sra. Uchiha relembrou-a. - Mas você o enfrentou com garra.

Aquela frase fez Sakura conter um suspiro. Sim, com certeza ela o enfrentara. E como...

- Sasuke cultiva essa determinação ingrata de controlar tudo em sua vida, Sakura. Não tenho dúvida de que essa mudança de atitude nele significa que ainda tenta fazer isso. Hoje, na clínica, deve ter percebido que não adiantava continuar fingindo que não era o pai, já que o teste provará a realidade. Aposto que decidiu admitir isso primeiro, para sentir-se por cima, como sempre. Sasuke Uchiha tem de ser o chefe de tudo, entende? E quanto mais gentil e razoável ele parece, mais perigoso está sendo. Meu filho pareceu gentil e razoável hoje à tarde?

- Bem... eu... suponho que sim. De certo modo...

- Então, concentre toda sua atenção. Meu filho deve estar planejando como fazê-la agir exatamente como ele quer.

Os lábios de Sakura ressecaram-se assim que pensou no que Sasuke queria naquela noite. Mikoto abriu a porta da frente sem parar de falar: - Posso apostar que está tentando organizar sua vida de forma que Megumi não provoque nenhum incômodo na rotina. Logo vai pedir para que você se mude para cá de uma vez por todas, pois assim terá duas mulheres para cuidar do bebê. Sasuke será um pai responsável, mas não terá tempo disponível. Isso interferiria em seu trabalho.

Foi necessário algum esforço para que Sakura se concentrasse no que Mikoto estava dizendo.

- Nada pode interferir nos negócios de meu filho. Nem mesmo suas atividades "extracurriculares". Por que acha que eu não sabia nada sobre aquela tal Tayuya? O motivo é que Sasuke trata o sexo como se estivesse marcando visitas ao dentista... Só pode acontecer depois do horário de expediente, ou durante o almoço. Sim, você pode parecer chocada, mas já vi a fatura do cartão de crédito dele. O que mais poderia explicar contas em o quartos de hotel da cidade quando sei muito bem que Sasuke vem para casa todas as noites e trabalha no escritório o dia inteiro?

As duas estavam paradas no hall, diante das escadas. Os olhos de Sakura estavam arregalados, e seu coração acelerado. Se o que a mãe de Sasuke estava dizendo era verdade, então ela se encaixaria na vida dele com mais conveniência do que Tayuya. Afinal de contas, ele não teria nem mesmo de sair de casa para fazer sexo!

- Por acaso Sasuke já lhe pediu para se mudar para cá? - Mikoto indagou.

- Não.

A senhora fez um gesto afirmativo.

- Mas fará isso querida, pode esperar. E, quando fizer, qual será sua resposta?

Sakura concluiu que, a despeito da atitude crítica de Mikoto em relação ao filho, estava tentada a dizer "sim". E seria uma solução perfeita, tinha de admitir. Começava a apreciar aquele jogo de sedução, embora não quisesse admiti-lo em voz alta.

Recusava-se a chamar aquilo de amor. Ino sempre se referia a seus romances como "casos de amor", mas o tempo sempre provara que estava errada.

- O que eu diria? - sussurrou, suspirando diante da fraqueza da própria carne. - Aceitaria, acho.

Os lábios de Mikoto curvaram-se num sorriso.

- Era essa a resposta que eu esperava ouvir. Agora, me dê Megumi e vá lá para cima dormir um pouco. Você parece cansadíssima, querida.

- E estou, Mikoto.

.

.

.

Sasuke sentiu-se alarmado quando voltou para a residência, naquela noite. Sakura se comportava de maneira estranha, ficando tensa a cada vez que ele tentava se aproximar. Parecia evitar de propósito ficar a sós com ele, usando o bebê ou Mikoto como escudo e impedindo-o de falar-lhe, ou mesmo trocar um simples beijo.

E Sasuke queria beijá-la. Como queria...

Os três se sentaram para jantar às sete e meia, com o carrinho de bebê ao lado da mesa. Ele mesmo insistira naquilo, tentando impressionar Sakura com aquele súbito ataque de atenção paternal. Mas ela não parecia impressionada, permanecendo distraída e tensa durante toda a refeição.

- Conseguiu descansar hoje à tarde? - Sasuke quis saber quando Mikoto se levantou para apanhar o café. De imediato os ombros de Sakura se encolheram e ela desviou o olhar.

- Só um pouco...

- Sakura, - o que está acontecendo? - ele perguntou, e só escutou o silêncio. - Foi algo que eu fiz? Ou então, algo que não fiz?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Por acaso essa é sua forma de dizer que não quer ir a meu quarto mais tarde?

Ao virar-se para encará-lo, Sakura tinha os olhos arregalados e brilhantes.

- Seu quarto? - perguntou com voz rouca.

Qualquer medo que Sasuke sentira de não ser mais desejado foi afastado de imediato. A expressão naquele rosto adorável lhe informava que Sakura estava tão excitada quanto ele. Sasuke suspeitava que Sakura era, na essência, uma garota tímida, com poucos amantes no passado e quase nenhuma confiança nos homens. Teria de ser cuidadoso para não espantá-la, o que com certeza a afastaria. Sobretudo agora, que ele não a procurava apenas por sexo. Pretendia muito mais do que isso.

- É o mais afastado da escadaria - ele explicou com tranqüilidade. - E tem uma tranca na porta.

- Mas assim não poderei ouvir Megumi se ela chorar.

Incrível! Sakura estava tremendo de desejo - podia perceber por suas reações -, mas ainda assim pensava em Megumi. Que poder aquele pequeno ser tinha! Claro... era uma criaturinha maravilhosa, linda e cativante. Qualquer um sucumbiria diante de uma de suas risadas deliciosas.

- Vou pedir para okaasan ficar com Megumi no andar de baixo hoje. - Sasuke afirmou para uma atônita Sakura. - Ela me disse mesmo que ia sugerir isso. Está preocupada, pois acha que você precisa de uma boa noite de sono. E eu, evidente, concordei.

Sakura sentiu um forte tremor diante das artimanhas de Sasuke. Ele pensara em tudo, não é? Tudo planejado, como Mikoto havia falado. Nada poderia interromper seu momento de prazer. "Ou o meu", pensou, sentindo-se corrompida. Era perigoso, como Mikoto a alertara, e estava certa. Sasuke queria o que queria, e quando queria.

O problema era que ela aceitava de bom grado os desejos dele, naquele momento. Mas o que aconteceria quando Sasuke se cansasse dela? Quando o sexo se tornasse tedioso e aparecesse uma nova mulher, mais excitante, em seu caminho?

Devia lembrar que ela substituira Tayuya. Chegaria o dia em que alguém poderia substituí-la. Quem seria a próxima? Nara Temari, talvez? Ou será que Sasuke já experimentara aquele prato? Não, ele não seduziria a mulher de outro homem. Não era o estilo de Sasuke, que tinha seu próprio código de moral quando se tratava de sedução, e isso não incluía adultério.

- Por que está tão pensativa? - ele perguntou, um tanto irritado, ao mesmo tempo que Mikoto voltava, carregando uma bandeja. Sakura decidiu retomar as rédeas a situação. Pelo menos superficialmente.

- Estava pensando que poderia ser uma boa idéia se eu me mudasse para cá, trazendo o resto de minhas coisas - ela disse, antes que Sasuke tivesse a chance de pedir, ou coagi-la. - O que acha, Mikoto? É a você que devo perguntar, visto que esta é sua casa.

Mikoto lançou-lhe um olhar admirado.

- Essa é uma sugestão esplêndida, meu bem. Dessa maneira, todos nós poderemos cuidar do bebê. Nós três.

A frase pareceu atingir Sasuke.

- Nós três? - ele repetiu, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Sim, é lógico - a Sra. Uchiha confirmou ao servir o café. - Você é o pai de Megumi, certo? Vai ter de fazer a sua parte.

- Bem... não tenho tempo para servir de babá, okaasan. Trabalho muito.

Mikoto e Sakura trocaram olhares cúmplices. - É mesmo? Ora, talvez você tenha de trabalhar um pouco menos no futuro. De repente, um sorriso inesperado surgiu nos lábios de Sasuke.

- Você está certíssima, kaasan. Farei isso. Mas temo que não possa começar esta noite. Trouxe um serviço importante, que requer minha atenção urgente. De qualquer forma, amanhã serei todo de vocês. Boa noite, doçura. Ele inclinou-se para dar um beijo em Megumi, antes de se levantar.

- Se alguma de vocês precisar muito de mim, estarei em meus aposentos.

O estômago de Sakura contraiu-se diante daquele convite indireto, e evitou encará-lo quando Sasuke saiu da sala com sua xícara na mão. No momento, aliás, ela ocupava-se de adicionar açúcar e creme ao próprio café.

- Parece-me que você estava errada, Mikoto - comentou Sakura, num tom casual. – Seu filho parece disposto a fazer sua parte.

- Acha mesmo? Lembre-se do que eu disse, Sakura. Quando Sasuke está sendo gentil e cooperativo, é porque planeja alguma coisa. Nunca o subestime.

Não era essa a intenção de Sakura. Mas ela pensava, mesmo assim, que Mikoto estava sendo um pouco dura. Sasuke, afinal, se comportava como um verdadeiro cavalheiro desde que descobrira que era o pai de Megumi. Pensando melhor, essa não era a expressão correta. Um cavalheiro não teria se comportado como um bárbaro, fazendo amor com uma mulher sobre a mesa de seu escritório. E decerto não manipularia a própria mãe para poder passar a noite com a tutora de sua filha.

E girando devagar a colherinha mergulhada no líquido fumegante, Sakura perguntou-se quanto tempo levaria antes que Sasuke fosse até seu quarto naquela noite, arrastando-a para o dele.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha, quem conhece um homem melhor que sua própria mãe?<strong>

**Reviews?**

**dai86**


	15. Chapter 15

**dai86**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 15<strong>

**.**

O relógio na cabeceira da cama informava que eram onze e meia. Sakura havia ficado no andar de baixo, assistindo à televisão com Mikoto até as dez e meia, quando a senhora Uchiha se retirou para dormir. Megumi mamara às nove e meia, e só acordaria de novo em duas ou três horas.

Quando Sakura prometera estar lá embaixo para dar a mamadeira da manhã, Mikoto lhe disse para deixar de ser tola.

- Não sou tão velha assim que não me lembre de como preparar a refeição de um bebê. Pode dormir até mais tarde. Se ficar desesperada por ajuda, acordo Sasuke. Ele, sem dúvida, ficará muito entusiasmado - zombou.

Sakura não ousou dizer nada sobre o assunto, mas jurou a si mesma não passar a noite na cama de Sasuke pra não correr o risco de ser surpreendida. Isso se ele a procurasse... Naquele momento, estava sentada na beira de seu cama, de banho tomado e perfumada.

Enquanto se ajeitava sentira-se estranhamente nervosa, com as mãos tremendo tanto enquanto depilava as pernas que só por sorte não se cortou. E agora sentia seu estômago revirar. O ponteiro se aproximava da meia-noite, o que parecia ser o prazo limite para que ficasse em seu quarto. Sasuke na certa apareceria depois daquele horário. E, quando fizesse isso, a humilhação seria maior do que a que teria de suportar se fosse para o quarto dele primeiro. Engolindo seco, Sakura levantou-se e caminhou para a porta.

Sasuke tentou não consultar o relógio. Depois de seu segundo banho gelado, sentou-se ao computador fingindo trabalhar, quando na verdade tudo o que fazia era esperar por Sakura. Já era quase meia-noite! Decerto ela estava vindo.

E então ele ouviu algo. O ruído suave de uma porta sendo aberta e fechada. Apurou a audição e pôde ouvir os passos aproximando-se pelo corredor, e não conseguiu mais ficar sentado. Foi até a porta e um instante depois estava olhando para aqueles grandes olhos verdes, úmidos pelas lágrimas.

Sasuke aproximou-se com um gemido, segurando aquele rosto apavorado entre as mãos. Em seguida puxou-a para si, até que seus lábios estivessem quase se tocando. - Você não deve temer nada de mim, Sakura. Nada mesmo...

Sakura tinha de lhe dar crédito. Sasuke sabia fazer os gestos certos, assim como escolher as melhores palavras. Diante de seu toque carinhoso e as frases doces, seus medos se dissiparam. Tudo o que ela queria era recostar-se naquele corpo forte, rendendo-se a ele.

E foi isso o que fez. Como Sasuke parecia maravilhoso! Seu cheiro, o toque de sua pele... Tudo era como um sonho. O primeiro beijo foi ávido e longo, e suas bocas permaneceram coladas até que Sasuke fechasse a porta atrás de si. Já o segundo foi mais suave, e por isso mesmo mais sedutor. Ao mesmo tempo, os dedos de Sasuke livravam Sakura de seu robe sem perder um segundo. Nua, Sakura sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha, e ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo.

- Não me diga que você não gosta de mostrar este corpo perfeito - ele murmurou, extasiado. Sakura nunca pensara no próprio corpo como perfeito. Na verdade, seu parâmetro sempre fora Ino, que lhe parecera o modelo feminino ideal. Embora talvez a bela figura de Ino tivesse representado mais uma maldição do que uma bênção.

- Você gosta das minhas formas?

- Eu adoro! - Sasuke a abraçou cheio de carinho. - Seus seios são lindos, e sua cintura, adorável. E essas pernas longas... Adoro tudo em você! Achei que soubesse disso.

Ele a pegou no colo e carregou-a para a cama, colocando-a com cuidado sobre os lençóis. Em seguida, tirou seu roupão preto com um gesto brusco, e teria se juntado a Sakura na cama ainda vestindo seu pijama se ela não tivesse protestado.

- Não! - interrompeu-o, com uma ansiedade que a deixou chocada e excitada. - Quero vê-lo também.

As sobrancelhas dele arquearam-se, mas Sasuke não lhe pareceu nada incomodado em atendê-la. E por que deveria? Afinal, era um homem magnífico.

- Você... faz muita ginástica? – Sakura o admirou ao vê-lo se deitar a seu lado.

- Só um pouco. Ajuda a aliviar o stress. Tem uma academia no subsolo do edifício da empresa. É conveniente.

- E quanto ao seu bronzeado?

- É artificial. - Sasuke riu.

- O que há de tão engraçado, Sasuke?

- Eu não costumo gostar de falar quando estou na cama com uma mulher.

- Oh - Sakura sentiu-se tola e envergonhada.

- Mas aprecio muito conversar com você. - E se pôs a acariciar-lhe o braço, e depois a coxa.

Sakura não conseguia acreditar no quanto aquele simples gesto a excitava.

- Gosto tanto que poderia conversar e tocar cada centímetro do seu corpo por toda a noite. – A grande mão continuava movendo-se com mestria. - Você gosta disto, anjo? O tom de voz de Sasuke era quase tão encantador quanto seus afagos, que, naquele momento, se dirigiram aos seios dela.

- Você não precisa fazer nada, Sakura. Apenas fique deitada, feche os olhos e aproveite...

E aquilo era exatamente o que Sakura estava fazendo. Apreciava as carícias mais íntimas e deliciosas que já experimentara em toda sua vida. Com seus sussurros e atenções, Sasuke fizera com que ela perdesse todo vestígio de controle, temor ou inibição. E quando os dedos pararam, sendo substituídos pelos lábios de Sasuke, não houve nenhum protesto de sua parte.

Assim os dois passaram as horas seguintes. Sasuke fez amor com ela várias vezes, surpreendendo Sakura com sua gentileza, assim como seu vigor. Ele parecia não cansar de suas curvas, tocando-as, experimentando-as, tomando-as mais e mais.

Algumas vezes eles conversaram, contando um ao outro as coisas mais tolas. Compartilharam experiências de infância. Conversa de amantes, Sakura supunha, mas era ótimo. Por um instante chegou até mesmo a imaginar que Sasuke se importava mesmo com ela, que apreciava passar o tempo em sua companhia, ainda que não fizessem amor.

Quando Sasuke, por fim, adormeceu, Sakura permaneceu inerte na cama por alguns instantes. Tentava compreender tudo o que acontecera. Seria aquilo apenas sexo? "Não para mim", foi a resposta do fundo de sua alma. Mas, na certa, fora assim para ele. Caso contrário, por que um encontro furtivo como aquele, na calada da noite? Não, Sasuke não estava apaixonado. Sakura era apenas sua última conquista. Suspirando, Sakura escorregou para fora dos lençóis, vestiu-se e saiu do quarto, sem fazer ruído. Ao chegar a sua própria cama, adormeceu logo que colocou a cabeça no travesseiro.

No dia seguinte, quando Sakura desceu as escadas, por volta de meio-dia, ficou surpresa ao saber que Sasuke tinha acordado às sete, como sempre.

- Ele estava de bom humor - Mikoto disse: - Até mesmo insistiu para dar a mamadeira para Megumi. E depois me perguntou como devia fazer para trocar a fralda. Saindo-se muito bem nisso, e parecia satisfeito consigo mesmo. Se não o conhecesse tão bem, diria que está gostando de ser pai.

Sakura limitou-se a menear a cabeça. Sasuke era mesmo um enigma, e não sabia o que fazer a seu respeito.

- E tem outra coisa, minha querida. Você sabe que o médico falou que Megumi precisa tomar a vacina, não é?

- Sim, Mikoto.

- Sendo assim, marquei consulta na clínica para quinta de manhã, e adivinhe o que aconteceu?

-O quê?

- Sasuke quer levar você e Megumi até lá. Sakura arregalou os olhos.

- Mas assim ele vai se atrasar para o trabalho.

- Foi o que eu disse, mas meu filho respondeu que isso não tinha importância, pois você podia precisar dele. Comentou que notou como ficou irritada e tensa ao ver a enfermeira tirando o sangue de Megumi ontem.

Sakura tinha de admitir que se sentira muito ansiosa por acompanhar Megumi ao consultório. Preferia tomar cinqüenta injeções do que ver sua pequena boneca tomar uma que fosse. Mesmo assim, estava surpresa por Sasuke ter notado aquele detalhe.

- Isso foi muito... gentil da parte dele - murmurou, perguntando-se se fizera um mau juízo dele, afinal.

- Sim, tem razão. - Então, Mikoto pareceu cismada.

- Gostaria de saber o que meu filho está tramando.

- Pode não ser nada disso, Mikoto. Talvez Sasuke se importe de verdade com Megumi, agora que sabe que é sua.

- É possível, eu acho. Sempre acreditei que Sasuke daria um bom pai.

Só restava a Sakura torcer para a bondosa senhora estar certa.

.

.

.

Sasuke percebeu o mal-estar de Megumi no momento em que a agulha começou a entrar em sua delicada pele. Droga! Ele mesmo não gostaria de senti-la sendo enfiada em sua pele. Seu coração apertou-se quando a menina agarrou seu dedo e começou a chorar.

Sentia-se como um monstro cruel, segurando-a para ser torturada. Sabia que era uma reação irracional, levando-se em consideração que a vacinação era essencial para a saúde de qualquer criança. Sem ela, Megumi poderia sucumbir a uma das numerosas doenças infantis.

- Calma, querida, não chore! Papai está aqui. Ao perceber o que acabara de dizer, Sasuke respirou fundo. Papai? Ele tinha mesmo dito aquilo? Papai... Seus lábios curvaram-se num sorriso, ao se pôr a massagear o bumbum do bebê.

A simples palavra lhe provocava uma reação estranha, fazendo-o sentir-se ao mesmo tempo suave e poderoso.- Sinto muito por isso - o médico se desculpou assim que os soluços de Megumi começaram a diminuir. - Mas é para o bem dela.

- É fácil dizer isso quando você está do outro lado da agulha - Sasuke resmungou.

- Acho que sim. - O doutor fitou-o de relance. - Pelo que vejo, presumo que você não está mais questionando a paternidade da menina, não é? Sasuke estava prestes a dizer ao homem que ele podia cancelar o teste quando Sakura irrompeu pela sala, com uma expressão agitada.

- Quase não pude suportar ouvi-la gritar daquele jeito. Megumi está bem?

- Está ótima - o doutor garantiu. - O pai dela tem tudo sob controle.

Entretanto, Sasuke não estava certo daquilo. Havia perdido sua oportunidade de dizer ao homem para cancelar o teste, e isso não era nada bom.

- Deixe-me segurá-la - Sakura pediu, estendendo os braços para apanhar a pequena.

De certa forma, Sasuke ficou decepcionado ao ver que o bebê aquietou-se de imediato. Ainda teria de percorrer um longo caminho antes de ganhar o prêmio de pai do ano.

- A temperatura de Megumi pode subir um pouco nas próximas 24 horas. Se isso acontecer, dê a ela algumas gotas de paracetamol infantil. Garanto que tudo ficará bem.

- Espero que sim, doutor... - E Sasuke se virou para seguir Sakura, que caminhava apressada pelo corredor, desejando sair o quanto antes daquele ambiente hospitalar. Na véspera, chegara a acreditar que Sakura confiava nele, e que estava até mesmo se apaixonando. Mas já não tinha tanta certeza...

Megumi adormeceu assim que foi colocada, no cesto no banco detrás do carro, e só restou um pesado silêncio entre os dois adultos. Sakura não dizia uma única sílaba, e Sasuke não conseguia entender seu comportamento. Tudo lhe parecera tão bem na noite anterior...

- Alguma coisa errada, Sakura? - ele resolveu perguntar.

- Não. O que poderia estar errado?

As sobrancelhas de Sasuke se arquearam. Será que percebia um certo sarcasmo?

Sakura suspirou e desviou o olhar para a janela. Porém, quando ele manobrou o automóvel para o acostamento e desligou o motor, viu-se forçada a voltar a encará-lo.

- O que acha que está fazendo, Sasuke? Está atrasado para o trabalho!

- O trabalho pode esperar.

- Bem, isso é uma novidade, de acordo com sua mãe.

- É mesmo? E o que mais minha adorável mãezinha anda dizendo pelas minhas costas?

- Nada que eu já não soubesse.

- Como o quê?

- Sobre sua atitude em relação a mulheres e sexo, por exemplo.

- Sério? Então descreva essa minha "atitude".

- Você sabe muito bem como se comporta com respeito a esses assuntos, Sasuke. Isso ficou bem claro desde aquela sexta-feira. No passado, talvez suas namoradas tivessem se contentado com casos sem nenhum envolvimento além de sexo, mas não gosto nem um pouco disso. Na verdade estou muito zangada comigo mesma por permitir que me use dessa maneira.

Mais uma vez, Sakura se voltou para o vidro.

- Mas eu não estou usando você! - Sasuke sentiu um certo pânico pelo rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando.

Sakura lhe lançou um olhar de descrédito que dizia exatamente o quanto acreditava naquelas palavras.

- Olhe para mim, Sakura, e tente ouvir o que estou dizendo.

Foi com certa relutância que ela o obedeceu. - Estou ouvindo - disse, com frieza.

Sasuke hesitou, sem saber como começar. Era cedo demais para dizer que a amava. Sakura não acreditaria naquilo. Entretanto, queria convencê-la de que a considerava especial, e não apenas uma amante conveniente. Não estava acostumado a se envolver com uma mulher que queria mais. Também não era seu costume querer mais. Para ser franco, nem mesmo sabia como conduzir um relacionamento normal com uma moça. Contudo, tinha que aprender, e rápido. Sasuke retirou o cinto de segurança e tomou as mãos de Sakura entre as suas.

- O que sinto por você vai muito além de sexo. Estou sendo sincero. Já lhe disse antes que acho que temos algo especial aqui. Você também acredita nisso, não é? Sei que não é o tipo de garota que pula na cama de qualquer um, não interessa o que tenha dito no domingo.

Sakura parecia muito desconfortável ao ouvir aquilo. - Isso é tão óbvio?

- O que é óbvio?

- Que eu sou desajeitada na cama...

- Do que está falando? Você não é desajeitada. É perfeita em todos os sentidos. É tão quente e receptiva... faz com que me sinta um deus.

- Mas eu... não sei fazer aquelas coisas que os homens adoram. Quero dizer... Ah, você sabe o que quero dizer, Sasuke!

- Não espero que faça nada diferente - ele esclareceu, com extrema honestidade. – Meu maior prazer é lhe dar prazer!

Sasuke levou os dedos delicados até seus lábios para beijá-los.

- Você não faz a menor idéia do que provoca em mim, Sakura. Não tenho necessidade de posições mirabolantes e jogos de sedução. Tudo o que preciso são esses seus lábios sobre os meus. E então vou ao céu.

Os olhos verdes de Sakura permaneciam nublados por uma dúvida.

- Se é assim, por que eu sou um segredo, Sasuke? Por que temos de nos encontrar como dois criminosos no meio da madrugada? Me explica e aí vou acreditar em você.

- Posso apenas pedir desculpas por isso. Tenho de confessar que adquiri hábitos terríveis em relação às mulheres ao longo dos anos. Tornei-me muito egoísta. Minha única desculpa é que não queria me transformar em uma pessoa igual a meu pai.

- Seu pai?

- Sim, ele era um sedutor incorrigível que tentava justificar seu péssimo comportamento alegando que se apaixonava por todas aquelas moças. Dizia que não podia se conter. Kami, eu o desprezava! Em especial pelo que fazia com minha mãe. Como ela podia continuar amando-o e perdoando-o, eu nunca entenderei.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Eu costumava me sentir assim a respeito de Ino. Não conseguia entender por que minha amiga deixava os homens tratarem-na tão mal... E tudo em nome do amor.

- E então você jurou que não seria igual a ela. - Sasuke começava a compreendê-la melhor. Ele também jurara nunca ser igual a seu pai. Não apenas na vida pessoal, mas também com relação aos negócios. Quando Fugaku morrera, deixara as finanças da família em completa confusão. No entanto, tudo aquilo era passado. Naquele momento, devia se preocupar apenas com o presente.

- O que acha de tentarmos começar tudo de novo? - ele sugeriu.

Sakura o fitou atônita. - De que jeito?

- Vamos sair como um casal normal.

Os olhos dela arregalaram-se.

- Você quer dizer... um encontro?

- Sim, e começaremos amanhã à noite. Você vai se arrumar, ficar bem bonita, e eu a levarei a um restaurante refinado para jantar. Dessa forma, minha mãe saberá que tudo está correndo bem, e não ficará surpresa quando descobrir que somos mais do que bons amigos.

- Mas, Sasuke, e quanto a esses furtivos encontros noturnos? Ou melhor...

- Cuidaremos desse detalhe quando for a ocasião.

- Conhecendo você como conheço, acho que a ocasião vai ser hoje mesmo, no meio da madrugada.

- Acho que não. - Sasuke negou, sorrindo.

- Cansado demais? - Sakura tentou não transparecer seu desapontamento.

- Nada disso, anjo. É que hoje okaasan vai jogar shogi, e vai sair de casa por volta das sete e meia.

Sasuke observou uma excitação instantânea no semblante de Sakura, o que o deixou bastante satisfeito. Não via a hora de provar que não a considerava desajeitada na cama. Ou fora dela!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Faltam poucos capítulos...<strong>**

**Reviews?**

**dai86**


	16. Chapter 16

**Feliz Páscoa pra todos!**

**dai86**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 16<strong>

**.**

- Eu ainda não acredito nisso! - Mikoto exclamou, muito alegre. - Sasuke a convidou para sair, e você aceitou! Veja bem, sempre soube que era o tipo dele, querida, mas nunca esperei... nunca acreditei... Mikoto sentou-se na beira da cama de Sakura, levando a mão ao peito, na altura do coração.

- Isso é bom demais!

Sakura virou-se na cadeira em frente à penteadeira, onde estivera escovando seus cabelos. - Não tenha muitas esperanças, Mikoto – Sakura advertiu a mulher mais velha com gentileza. - Sasuke ainda é Sasuke.

- Mas você gosta dele, não é? Quero dizer... de verdade?

- Sim. Gosto muito.

A Sra. Uchiha mal tinha saído de casa na noite anterior, quando Sasuke chegara. Por sorte, Megumi estava no andar de cima, dormindo.

- Não na cama dessa vez - ele murmurou, abraçando-a por trás e beijando-lhe o pescoço.

A cama acabou não fazendo parte da agitada sessão de amor que tiveram. A mudança de cenário trouxe consigo novos desejos de Sasuke. Ele demonstrou querer mais dela. E Sakura pretendia dar-lhe mais.

Sakura ainda estava atônita com sua boa vontade em fazer tudo o que sempre achara que nunca faria com um homem. Ainda assim, parecia que, quanto mais se liberava, mais prazer e excitação encontrava, enquanto Sasuke fazia amor com ela em todos os lugares e posições exóticas. Entre os dois não havia nenhum pudor, e ambos pareciam dominados por uma intensa e lasciva luxúria.

Mesmo agora, embora a lembrança do que fizera ainda a espantasse um pouco, não sentia vergonha. Sabia que amava Sasuke. Portanto, como algo poderia ser errado quando se amava alguém?

Mas será que ele nutria o mesmo sentimento? Sasuke não dissera isso, e, mesmo que dissesse, Sakura acreditaria? Os homens costumavam dizer que amavam as mulheres, mesmo sem sentir isso. Na maior parte do tempo era sexo o que queriam, não amor. Fora o que aprendera com os desastrosos casos de Ino. Mas Sakura não podia negar que tinha esperanças, assim como Mikoto. Mas talvez fosse melhor ouvir as advertências de seu cérebro, e não alimentar sonhos impossíveis.

- E então, como estou, Mikoto?

- Linda. - A Sra. Uchiha sorria. – Parece uma artista de cinema!

Na verdade, a própria Sakura achava que estava bonita. Não tinha muitas roupas para sair, pois usava calça jeans a maior parte do tempo. No entanto, naquela ocasião, colocara o que possuía de melhor. O vestido que escolhera era preto e básico, de uma espécie de veludo bem leve. O estilo era elegante, com linhas simples, cortado nos ombros com uma gola alta e redonda. Era curto, mas não demais. Justo, mas não muito. E, quando combinado com os sapatos pretos de saltos altos e os brincos certos, parecia muito sofisticado.

- Sasuke vai ficar maluco! Espero que saiba o que está fazendo, minha cara.

- O que quer dizer?

Mikoto achou graça da reação dela. - Querida, meu filho não é do tipo que se faz de cavalheiro com uma bela mulher por muito tempo. Sobretudo quando a dama em questão se arruma assim para ele.

- Mikoto, tenho 26 anos - Sakura observou com firmeza. - E já vivi o bastante. Sei muito bem o que estou fazendo.

As sobrancelhas de Mikoto arquearam-se. - Está bem... Mas, mesmo assim, tenha cuidado. Não quero vê-la magoada. Os rapazes podem ser muito egoístas às vezes, dizendo a uma garota que a amam quando na verdade tudo o que querem é levá-la para a cama.

Naquilo Mikoto tinha plena razão.

.

.

.

- Sua mãe pensa que você é um mulherengo incorrigível. Os dentes de Sasuke cerraram-se, e sua mandíbula ficou tensa. Com gestos lentos, ele serviu-se de mais vinho e observou a mulher que amava.

Sakura estava tão bela e tão desejável... Ao apanhá-la, notara logo seu esforço para agradá-lo com sua aparência. Ele mesmo correra na hora do almoço para comprar trajes novos. Conhecendo as próprias limitações em termos de moda, pedira a um vendedor para auxiliá-lo. Queria algo que lhe caísse bem e que tivesse estilo. Nunca se interessara tanto pela própria aparência antes, mas queria estar bonito para Sakura. A bem da verdade, desejava que ela ficasse sem fôlego.

E tinha conseguido, a princípio. Porém, logo a admiração dela se transformara em hesitação, o que demonstrava que Sakura ainda não confiava nele. O comportamento dela era muito diferente do que fora na véspera. Sakura fora tão incrível, tão apaixonada, desinibida e, sim, confiante!

Mas agora estava de volta ao primeiro estágio. E tudo por causa de Mikoto. A primeira mulher que devia incentivar o relacionamento deles era justo aquela que o sabotava. Teria de trocar algumas palavras com sua mãe quando voltasse para casa. Naquele dia ainda, antes que ela fizesse mais algum estrago.

- Okaasan deve achar isso por causa de meu pai - Sasuke ponderou, com cuidado. – Porém está errada. Não sou nenhum depravado. Apenas um homem que foi tolo por muito tempo e agora acordou para a realidade.

- O que quer dizer?

Sasuke a encarou e decidiu tomar seu destino nas mãos, apenas usando a coragem e desistindo de qualquer subterfúgio.

- Eu ia esperar um pouco mais antes de lhe revelar isso, Sakura, mas o fato é que estou apaixonado por você.

Por um instante lhe pareceu que Sakura iria desmaiar. Seus dedos tremiam tanto que ela chegou a entornar um pouco de vinho sobre a impecável toalha de linho branco.

- Não pode estar falando sério - ela retrucou, com o rosto pálido e a voz insegura.

- Estou sim. Tenho pensado nisso desde segunda-feira quando você foi a meu escritório, mas achei que era cedo demais para falar alguma coisa. E, se cometi um engano fazendo amor com você com tanta paixão, então me desculpe. Estava querendo fazê-la se apaixonar por mim também. Mas pelo que vejo no seu semblante, acho que falhei.

- Ah... você...não! - balbuciou, sentindo a pulsação disparar. - Não é isso Sasuke, eu... eu também te amo... não quis aceitar, nem alimentar esperanças. Você tem certeza disso, Sasuke? Quero dizer...

- Tenho toda certeza. Farei qualquer coisa por você. E quero dizer qualquer coisa mesmo! - Sasuke recordou as mentiras que contara e a forma como fingira com o bebê. Bem, não fora falso em tudo, concedeu-se. Era fato que sentia algo por aquela criança.

Uma pigarreada fez com que soltasse a mão de Sakura e erguesse os olhos com impaciência. Um garçom o aguardava, trazendo um telefone sem fio.

- Desculpe-me por interromper seu jantar, Sr. Uchiha, mas é uma ligação para o senhor. Uma emergência, a senhora disse.

"Uma emergência?" Sasuke pegou o aparelho, lembrando-se de que a única pessoa que sabia onde ele estava naquele momento era Mikoto.

- Uchiha Sasuke - atendeu apreensivo.

- Oh, Sasuke! - Mikoto exclamou. - Estou tão feliz por tê-lo achado! Tinha medo de que vocês tivessem ido a outro lugar. Estou tentando ligar para o seu celular há quase uma hora!

O estômago dele se contraiu ao notar que sua mãe estava em pânico. Havia desligado seu aparelho para não ser importunado por ligações de trabalho durante seu encontro com Sakura, algo realmente inédito para ele.

- O que aconteceu, mamãe? - perguntou, vendo Sakura prender a respiração.

Trocaram olhares enquanto ele ouvia a desesperada explicação de Mikoto. Megumi acordara às nove horas com o que parecia ser o começo de uma gripe. Tossia, e sua temperatura era mais alta do que o normal. Mikoto lhe dera a medicação que havia sido prescrita, mas às dez a menina começara a respirar com dificuldade. Preocupada com a possibilidade de aquela ser uma reação alérgica à vacinação, a Sra. Uchiha chamou o médico, que he sugeriu levá-la para o hospital mais próximo. Depois do primeiro exame na emergência levaram Megumi direto para a UTI.

- Em que hospital? - Sasuke perguntou incapaz de esconder a preocupação. Kami! Se algo acontecesse àquela menina Sakura iria morrer!

- Hospital Sogo Kano.

- Estaremos aí o mais rápido que pudermos. - Desligou e se levantava num sobressalto.

Avistou Sakura já de pé, segurando a bolsa. Sasuke tomou-a pelo cotovelo, guiando-a entre as mesas do salão. - Temos de ir - disse ao garçom, no caminho. - Emergência de família. Diga para o gerente me mandar a conta. Ele sabe onde me encontrar...

- É Megumi, não é? - Sakura perguntou, quando saíram do estabelecimento. - Minha menina está doente?

- Sim.

- O que é?

- Não sei. Okaasan disse que ela tossia e mostrava problemas para respirar. Talvez seja asma ou algo do gênero.

- Kami!

Sasuke achou melhor acalmar Sakura, por isso abraçou-a com carinho.

- Não entre em pânico, anjo... Kaasan a levou para um hospital muito bom. Megumi ficará bem.

- Como você pode afirmar isso? E se ela morrer?

- Megumi não vai morrer - assegurou, conduzindo-a para o automóvel.

Foi um pesadelo dirigir até o hospital, com Sakura branca como uma folha de papel a seu lado. Até porque a preocupação dele não era menor. Megumi era tão pequena e preciosa para todos eles... Decerto alguma força superior cuidaria dela. Sem dúvida...

Quando se aproximavam do Sogo Kano Hospital, Sasuke começou a rezar, pela primeira vez em anos. Na verdade, era como se tentasse fazer uma barganha. "Poupe essa criança inocente, Kami, e eu... eu..."

"Eu o quê?", perguntou-se, desgostoso. Seria um bom rapaz, no futuro? Iria à igreja todos os domingos? Diria a Sakura que Nara Shikamaru não tinha feito vasectomia, e que usara essa mentira para se assumir como pai de Megumi, e assim parecer melhor aos olhos de Sakura? Qual seria o objetivo de tal confissão? Ela deixaria de amá-lo, e ele não poderia suportar aquilo. Mas um relacionamento não podia ser construído sobre falsidade ou truques.

Céus...

Mikoto Uchiha os esperava na entrada principal, também pálida. Seus olhos estavam nublados pela preocupação quando se dirigiu a Sakura.

- Sinto-me culpada, querida. Acho que Megumi acordou algum tempo antes de eu conseguir ouvi-la. Estava falando ao telefone, por isso fiquei longe de nossa garotinha...

- Não se culpe por nada - Sakura disse, com gentileza. - Isso não tem sentido.

- Onde ela está, kaasan?

- Vou levá-los até lá, filho. Mikoto conduziu-os pelos corredores. Em minutos, chegaram a um quarto onde a linda Megumi jazia no que parecia uma tenda de oxigênio.

Uma coisinha tão pequena no meio de tantas parafernálias médicas...

Sakura começou a chorar, e Sasuke abraçou-a, sentindo o próprio coração apertar-se. A enfermeira, parada ao lado da cama, adiantou-se para receber o grupo.

- Vocês são os pais?

- Esta é a tutora de Megumi. - Sasuke acenou com a cabeça na direção de Sakura. – A mãe dela morreu, mas eu sou o pai - emendou, concluindo que não era o momento certo para nenhuma confissão.

- E eu, a avó - Mikoto completou. - Fui eu quem a trouxe.

- Graças a deus a senhora fez isso - a enfermeira comentou. - A menina tem um tipo novo de bronquite, que ataca muito rápido. Ela melhorou agora, e já consegue respirar com mais facilidade, mas esta vai ser uma noite bastante longa. O doutor deve voltar logo para vê-la. Enquanto isso, tentem não se preocupar. É bom que a garota não seja alérgica a penicilina. Não que isso mate o vírus, mas é o melhor antibiótico para qualquer infecção. E a pneumonia pode ser um problema, nesses casos. Sobretudo em pacientes tão jovens.

- Como vocês sabem que Megumi não é alérgica a penicilina? - Sasuke quis saber.

A enfermeira pareceu confusa.

- Está em sua ficha. Alguém deve ter dado essa informação quando a menina deu entrada no hospital. Todos olharam para Mikoto, que de imediato se pôs na defensiva.

- Eu não disse que tinha certeza. Apenas falei que o pai não era alérgico, assim como o resto da família.

- Mas o que é isso, okaasan? E se eu não for o pai de Megumi? Ainda há margem a dúvidas, você sabe muito bem.

Sakura ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo.

- Mas Sasuke, você deve ser. Quem mais poderia?

- Não se preocupem - a enfermeira interveio, com habilidade. - Nenhum antibiótico foi administrado ainda. Vamos esperar pelos testes de sangue. Olhem, vou retirar aquela informação do relatório, mas sugiro que vocês contem ao doutor todo o histórico médico do bebê. Agora, tenho de voltar para minha paciente. Ela voltou para junto da cama, deixando Sasuke tendo de dar satisfação às duas mulheres.

- Eu apenas falei que não podemos ter certeza absoluta - ele murmurou. - Não até que chegue o resultado do teste.

- Mas você pode Sasuke - Mikoto insistiu. - Tenho uma novidade que põe seu parentesco com Megumi acima de qualquer suspeita. Aquele telefonema de que lhes falei antes era de Temari. Eu queria explicar sobre Megumi, e por que não a havia convidado de novo para jantar.

De qualquer forma, Temari começou a dizer o quanto gostaria de ter tido um filho, mas que Shikamaru não gostava de crianças, e tinha feito uma daquelas operações...

- Uma vasectomia - Sasuke completou, esperando não soar tão atônito quanto se sentia.

- Sim, isso mesmo. Entende agora, meu filho? Shikamaru não tinha a menor possibilidade de ser o pai de Megumi.

Ele devia estar parecendo estranho, pois Sakura lhe perguntou se se sentia bem. Depois de piscar várias vezes, Sasuke conseguiu recuperar o controle para fitá-la.

- A realidade o atingiu em cheio, não é? - Sakura indagou com gentileza, com seus belos olhos verdes brilhando pelas lágrimas. - Agora que sabe que aquela é sua filha, deitada naquele quarto.

Ah, se Sakura apenas soubesse!

- Sim - conseguiu sussurrar, virando-se para observar pelo vidro a frágil menina.

Antes Sasuke pensava que se importava. No entanto, agora que sabia que ela era mesmo sua filha, não conseguia conter o turbilhão de sentimentos que o dominava. Seu nível de angústia e preocupação subiu drasticamente. Uma dor lhe oprimia o peito, fazendo-o tremer. Faria qualquer coisa na face da terra para ter aquela criança de volta a sua casa, segura e curada. Até mesmo contaria toda a verdade a Sakura, se é que aquilo faria alguma diferença. Mas quem poderia saber? Talvez fizesse!

- Eu... preciso falar com você, Sakura. Okaasan, pode nos deixar a sós por alguns minutos?

- Vou me sentar ao lado de Megumi. Quero ficar com minha neta.

- O que é, Sasuke? - Sakura se voltou para ele, logo que se viram a sós.

- Tenho algo a lhe dizer. E é muito importante.

- O quê?

- Eu menti para você.

De imediato, Sakura levou a mão à garganta. - Mentiu? Você... quer dizer... você não me ama?

- Não é isso! Claro que te amo! Te amo tanto que menti quanto à vasectomia de Shikamaru.

- Mas, Sasuke... isso não faz sentido. Eu não entendo.

- Quando lhe disse que Shikamaru tinha feito aquela operação, foi porque acreditava que ele era o pai. Havia acabado de perceber o quanto te amava, e num impulso decidi usar qualquer meio a minha disposição para ganhar seu amor. Inventei aquela história sobre a vasectomia e disse que Megumi era minha porque concluí que ser pai dela me ajudaria a conquistá-la.

- Mentiu quando disse que Megumi era sua filha?

- Sim.

- Então, todo aquele comportamento de bom pai era apenas representação?

- Sim... não... bem... de certa forma. - Sasuke suspirou. - Eu poderia amenizar minha culpa e dizer que aos poucos fui me afeiçoando à Megumi, o que é verdade, mas ainda assim, foi um erro perigoso de minha parte.

- Perigoso e ardiloso - Sakura meneou a cabeça e olhou para o chão. - Por que está me dizendo isso agora? Você não precisava.

Sasuke encolheu os ombros. Sentia-se indefeso e sem esperança.

- Tive essa idéia louca de que talvez Deus estivesse me punindo. De que eu pudesse fazer Megumi sarar se lhe contasse tudo. E houve aquela voz em minha consciência que me falou que um relacionamento não pode ser baseado em mentiras e truques. Não quero jamais feri-la ou magoá-la como meu pai fez com minha mãe. Quero que você confie em mim e me respeite, Sakura. E pretendo que fiquemos juntos. Não apenas por algum tempo, mas para o resto de nossas vidas.

Sakura tornou a encará-lo por um longo momento, e em seguida seu olhar se tornou tão maravilhoso e terno que quase fez Sasuke desmoronar. Envolveu-o num abraço que traduzia ao mesmo tempo amor e confiança. Garantiu que Megumi ficaria bem, e que ela confiava nele e o respeitava. E que, sim, também queria ficar junto dele até o fim de seus dias.

* * *

><p><strong>O próximo capítulo será o penúltimo.<strong>

**Reviews?**

**dai86**


	17. Chapter 17

**Respondendo à reclamação de um review: sim já ouvi falar em copyright. Por esse motivo deixei claro desde o primeiro capítulo que isto é uma ADAPTAÇÃO, não foi escrita por mim. Não deixei de citar a autora e o nome do livro, e isto se chama dar créditos. E se este conceito ainda te incomoda, acho que você não devia navegar num site de Fanfiction, onde basicamente autores se apropriam de personagens e obras conceituadas pra escrever suas próprias histórias.**

****Bem pessoal, este é o último capítulo antes do Epílogo. Espero que curtam.****

**dai86**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 17<strong>

**.**

Sakura estava sentada na sala de espera com uma caneca de café entre os dedos. Sasuke se encontrava a seu lado, com os cotovelos nos joelhos e a cabeça entre as mãos. Mikoto partira havia algum tempo, para descansar.

- Não queremos que você também fique doente, kaasan - Sasuke dissera, após os três terem passado a noite em claro ao lado de Megumi.

Faltava pouco para o meio-dia, e eles saíram do quarto de hospital para comer alguma coisa.

- Sasuke, pare de se torturar - Sakura pediu, embora compreendesse o que ele estava passando. Ou talvez não. Ela amava Megumi, mas não era sua verdadeira mãe.

Ele ergueu a cabeça, e Sakura se assustou com sua aparência.

- Acho que é melhor que você também vá para casa, Sasuke. Está precisando dormir um pouco.

- Kami, não! Não posso dormir Sakura. Não até saber que Megumi está fora de perigo.

A intensidade dos sentimentos dele espantou Sakura. Ninguém poderia duvidar que Sasuke amava Megumi. Ela também não tinha dúvidas de que Sasuke a amava. Mal podia acreditar no que ele fizera para conquistar seu coração. A ironia era que a mentira que resolvera lhe contar se tornara verdade! A vida podia ser perversa. Afinal de contas, quem iria acreditar que Sakura acabaria se apaixonando pelo pai da filha de Ino, um homem que pensara desprezar?

Por outro lado, talvez seu julgamento não estivesse certo. O destino não seria, nesse caso, perverso. Aquilo tudo devia estar escrito em suas páginas... Sakura estava perdida em pensamentos quando a enfermeira entrou na sala, com um sorriso.

- Boas notícias - anunciou. - Os pulmões da menina estão muito melhores. Sua temperatura abaixou, e ela está acordada. Parece tão bem que já se queixa de fome. Algum de vocês gostaria de lhe dar a mamadeira?

Foi uma verdadeira corrida para ver quem chegava antes ao quarto, mas Sasuke cruzou a linha primeiro. Não que Sakura se incomodasse. Sentia muito prazer em ver aquele homem enorme agindo com tão absoluta ternura com sua filhinha, tratando-a como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa em todo o mundo. Ele ergueu a cabeça, e seus olhares se encontraram.

Sakura sorriu. - Vou telefonar para Mikoto. Tudo bem?

- Pode fazer isso, anjo?

- É claro - tranqüilizou-o, saindo do quarto.

No automóvel, ao retornar do hospital, Sasuke resolveu colocar seus desejos às claras: - Acho que devemos nos casar Sakura - falou, num impulso. E então, sem lhe dar tempo para respirar, emendou: - E creio que devemos tentar dar um irmão ou irmã para Megumi logo, logo.

Sakura ficou sentada ali, absolutamente sem fala. - Percebo agora que perdi muita coisa no que diz respeito a Megumi - Sasuke continuava, com seriedade. Quero acompanhar tudo desta vez, Sakura, desde o começo. Estar presente quando nosso bebê nascer, ajudar a escolher o nome. Fazer parte de cada detalhe da vida dessa criança, por mais simples que seja. E na próxima vez, e na próxima...

Sakura engoliu em seco.

- E em quantas vezes você está pensando?

Sasuke esboçou um largo sorriso.

- Não me diga que está com medo! Não a minha Sakura... Você é a mulher mais forte e corajosa que já encontrei. Jamais esquecerei a forma como me encarou quando entrou em meu escritório. E depois, quando voltei para casa, naquela noite. Eu não a intimidei nem um pouco, não é?

"Se ele apenas soubesse..." Sakura pensou.

- Posso dizer alguma coisa sobre seus planos? - Os olhos dela faiscavam.

- Que tal "sim, sim e sim"?

- Você está me encurralando, como sempre. Primeiro na cama, e agora quer me empurrar para um casamento e filhos.

- Esse é meu jogo. Vamos lá, o que me diz?

- Não posso raciocinar direito quando você joga sujo comigo.

Sasuke gargalhou.

- Isso quer dizer que você concorda? Casamento e filhos?

- É melhor que sim - Sakura concedeu. - Só Kami sabe que artimanhas você usaria para me fazer mudar de opinião se eu dissesse "não". Mas o que sua mãe vai dizer?

- Acredito que vai ficar numa felicidade de não caber em si.

.

- Não acredito nisso! - Mikoto exclamou ao ouvir as notícias. - Vocês mal podiam se suportar, na semana passada: Oh! Agora eu entendo... Estão fazendo isso apenas por Megumi, não é?

Sasuke abraçou Sakura.

- Okaasan, acha mesmo que eu me casaria por qualquer outro motivo que não fosse o amor?

- Bem... isso tudo é muito repentino para mim, meu filho, tenho de admitir.

- Eu amo Sakura, kaasan. E já faz algum tempo. E Sakura me ama também... Não é, anjo?

- Do fundo do coração.

Mikoto não parecia tão radiante quanto previram que ela ficaria.

- Mas... onde vocês vão viver? - a senhora perguntou um pouco depois.

Sakura não deu a Sasuke a chance de dizer uma única palavra.

- Aqui, Mikoto. Se você for gentil o bastante para nos convidar.

- Era nisso que eu estava pensando, meu bem! - Mikoto assegurou, tentando conter sua satisfação.

- Vejo que vocês duas já estão se entendendo muito bem - Sasuke murmurou feliz.

Na terça-feira seguinte, Sasuke saiu mais cedo do escritório, encontrou-se com Sakura em sua casa, e os dois foram até o hospital, para pegar Megumi. Quando voltaram para a mansão, Mikoto saiu até o portão para encontrá-los, aliviada e sorridente, apanhando na mesma hora a neta dos braços de Sasuke. Seus brilhantes olhos negros fixaram-se no adorável rostinho da menina antes que ela os levantasse para encarar o filho.

- Enquanto vocês estavam fora o médico ligou, - a senhora contou, com uma expressão circunspecta. - Ele disse que contatou o laboratório e pediu que apressassem o teste por causa da doença de Megumi. De qualquer forma, o resultado chegou esta tarde.

Sasuke suspendeu a respiração por um momento. Será que o resultado demonstraria algo diferente do que esperava? Seria o destino injusto a ponto de revelar que a pequena Megumi, que já conquistara seu coração de forma tão completa, na verdade não tinha sangue Uchiha?

- Vou vê-lo depois que acomodarmos Megumi, okaasan - resolveu protelar, sentindo uma ponta de apreensão no íntimo.

- Não precisa ver nada, seu tolo. Ele já me contou o resultado. Quer saber de uma coisa? Mikoto meneou a cabeça, com desdém. - Acho que eu devia fazer apostas com mais freqüência. Teria feito uma fortuna, neste caso! E nem precisaríamos do tal teste. Claro que se você não tivesse sido tão teimoso perceberia desde o primeiro dia que Megumi herdou todos os seus genes. O bebê tem até mesmo a marca de nascença dos Uchiha! No entanto, vocês, homens, sempre pensam que sabem de tudo.

- Que marca de nascença, okaasan? - Sasuke, por fim, sorriu aliviado.

- Aquela atrás da orelha. Você e Itachi têm sinais idênticos. Fugaku também tinha.

- Nós temos?

- Sim. Nunca notou, Sasuke?

- Não posso ver atrás de minhas orelhas, okaasan. Além disso, jamais tive o hábito de inspecionar as de Itachi.

- Bem, está ali, pode acreditar. As mães vêem essas coisas porque estão sempre de olho em seus bebês.

Sasuke não pôde se conter, e começou a gargalhar. Seu olhar encontrou o de Sakura, mas ela não estava rindo. Lágrimas da mais absoluta felicidade corriam por suas faces.

- Vamos lá, Megumi, meu amorzinho. - Mikoto voltou-se com a criança, caminhando para a casa - Devemos sair do sol, pois acho que seus pais têm de se beijar neste minuto.

* * *

><p><strong>Gente, pode ter parecido enrolação, mas esse casal é bem rápido. Parem pra pensar na cronologia:<strong>

**Sexta: Sakura leva Megumi ao escritório de Sasuke para conhecê-lo, depois à casa de Mikoto. Ele à leva ao apto. de Ino, onde quase fazem sexo. Eles discutem e ele vai encontrar Tayuya, com quem termina o "relacionamento". **(Capítulos 1 ao 8)****

**Domingo: Eles fazem sexo, depois brigam. Sasuke conta a Mikoto sobre Shikamaru.**(Capítulos 9 ao 12)****

**Segunda: Eles vão fazer o exame de DNA. Sakura percebe que Sasuke pode não ser o pai de Megumi. Sasuke se dá conta que gosta de Sakura e arma um esquema pra mantê-la em sua vida. Eles fazem sexo no escritório dele. Mikoto deixa Sakura em dúvidas quanto aos sentimentos de Sasuke. Eles passam a noite juntos.****(Capítulos 12 ao 15)**

**Terça: Sakura acorda tarde e conversa com Mikoto sobre o bom humor Sasuke.** ****(Capítulos 15)********

****Quinta: Sasuke e Sakura levam Megumi pra tomar a vacina e conversam no carro sobre o relacionamento. Passam a noite juntos enquanto Mikoto estava fora com as amigas. ********(Capítulos 15)****

****Sexta: Sasuke e Sakura saem pra jantar e se declaram. Recebem o telefonema de Mikoto e vão para o hospital onde Megumi está doente. Sasuke descobre que é pai de Megumi e conta toda a verdade para Sakura. ****(Capítulos 16)********

********Sábado: Recebem a notícia que Megumi vai ficar bem. No carro, na volta do hospital, Sasuke a pede em casamento. Eles contam a boa notícia a Mikoto. ****(Capítulos 17)************

************Terça: Trazem Megumi do hospital para casa e Sasuke recebe o resultado do exame comprovando que é mesmo pai dela.************

************.************

************Parando pra pensar, eles foram pra cama 2 dias depois de se conhecer, e decidiram se casar 1 semana depois. Eu diria que isso é extremamente rápido, mesmo pra padrões de fanfiction, rs.************

************Bem, fechamos essa fic com o epílogo na semana que vem.************

************Aguardem.************

**dai86**


	18. Chapter 18

**Finalmente... o último capítulo. Espero que gostem.**

**dai86**

* * *

><p><strong>EPÍLOGO<strong>

**.**

Sakura ajoelhou-se e ajeitou as flores no vaso, concluindo que ficavam lindas contra o mármore cinzento da lápide.

- Olá, Ino - disse, enquanto as arrumava. - Aqui estou eu de novo para lhe contar as novidades. São todas boas, não se preocupe. Megumi começou a ir ao jardim de infância. No começo ela não queria ir pois se recusava a se separar de seus preciosos irmãozinhos. É igualzinha a você: teimosa e chorona. Fiquei apavorada na primeira manhã, quando ela começou a gritar, e quase lhe disse que não precisaria ir. Mas Sasuke insistiu, e é claro que estava certo. Agora nossa menina está adorando as outras crianças.

Com as flores de acordo com seu gosto, Sakura sentou-se da forma mais confortável possível no gramado fofo, ao lado do jazigo, estendendo as pernas.

- Tenho também algumas novidades especiais para você, amiga. Estou grávida de novo... Já completei o quarto mês. Sasuke ficou encantado. Poucos homens agiriam assim. Afinal de contas, Taka mal saiu das fraldas. Mas ele adora ser pai. Só Kami sabe como isso aconteceu... A gravidez, quero dizer. Mas, como ambas sabemos, aquele homem parece ter um talento fantástico para fazer as coisas acontecerem.

Sakura se lembrou do dia em que Sasuke a encurralou com a proposta de casamento e filhos, logo após o susto que levaram com a internação de Megumi quando ainda era um bebezinho. Mal sabiam que Sakura já estava grávida naquele instante. Aparentemente, indo contra todas as probabilidades, aquela primeira noite de amor com Sasuke havia gerado frutos inesperados. Inesperado sim, mas nem por isso indesejado. Sakura mal pôde acreditar o tamanho da felicidade de Sasuke quando recebeu a novidade.

Sakura devia ter imaginado que o fato de ela estar na "época segura do mês" não evitaria que engravidasse. Mikoto tinha razão... Sasuke parecia sempre conseguir o que queria no final das contas. Antes mesmo que completassem o primeiro trimestre de gravidez, já estavam casados, e tão logo Ryo nasceu, encantou a todos da família, principalmente a pequena Megumi. Com pouco mais de 1 ano de vida, a garotinha parecia hipnotizada pelo pequeno irmãozinho, de quem queria ficar perto o tempo todo.

Sakura riu suave.

- Na verdade, a cada dia que passa Sasuke me surpreende ainda mais. Sabia que nós vamos à igreja todos os domingos? Ora, diga Ino, pode me imaginar numa igreja? Sakura fitou o céu, e então voltou a sorrir.

- Para ser honesta, estou achando tudo isso ótimo. É muito bom para as crianças. Megumi adora, embora eu não saiba ao certo se ela gosta da missa ou de se vestir toda bonita. Chega a tocar meu coração. Aquela menina vai ser uma moça belíssima, assim como a mãe foi. Sasuke vai ter muito trabalho para manter os garotos afastados. Mikoto brinca com ele todo o tempo sobre isso, mas meu marido garante que está preparado para a missão.

Ela continuou após uma breve pausa.

- Acredite Ino, nunca vi um homem adorar tanto uma filha. Mas ainda assim ele não a mima demais. É bastante firme, mas a ama de maneira incondicional. Eu o amo também, mais do que acreditava ser capaz. Contudo, é tão bom ter um companheiro para me apoiar vida afora... Nós duas crescemos sem nenhuma segurança, não é? E pode acreditar, se existe um homem que exala proteção, esse é Sasuke. Ele também tem várias outras qualidades.

Sakura observou seu marido aproximar-se pelo gramado. Conseguia parecer extremamente sensual vestido num simples jeans e camisa pólo azul marinho. Não era de se espantar que passara a maior parte dos últimos anos grávida!

A paternidade com certeza combinava com Sasuke, que parecia muitíssimo à vontade e contente, carregando em seu colo o pequeno Taka, de apenas dez meses, enquanto Ryo, de dois anos, se segurava em sua perna. A seu lado, vinha Megumi, com três anos, caminhando cheia do mais completo orgulho filial. Fora ele quem decidira levar os três para uma caminhada, o que dera a Sakura a chance de falar com toda a privacidade com Ino. Algo que ela gostava de fazer de tempos em tempos.

- De qualquer modo, minha querida amiga - Sakura continuou com o coração se apertando - espero que ache que estou fazendo um bom trabalho com Megumi. Também espero que consiga, um dia, me perdoar por tê-la abandonado antes de ela nascer. Você sabe, tudo poderia ser diferente se tivesse me dito que estava grávida. No entanto, acho que deve ter havido um propósito maior pra tudo isso que aconteceu.

Levantou-se, sorrindo com carinho para sua família.

- São lindos, não? - sussurrou, com o peito transbordando de amor pelos quatro. - Oh, tem uma última coisa! O exam mostrou que meu bebê será uma menina desta vez. Quando contei a Sasuke, ele sugeriu que nós lhe déssemos o nome de Ino. Achei uma idéia adorável... Espero que não se importe. - No íntimo, Sakura tinha certeza de que a amiga não se incomodaria.

- Já contou todos os segredos pra sua amiguinha? - Sasuke perguntou com humor.

- Pode apostar que sim.

- Nesse caso, é hora de voltarmos para casa. Taka está precisando de uma fralda nova e de uma mamadeira. E Ryo acabou de me dizer que quer um cachorro. Imagino que possamos cuidar disso depois do almoço.

- Não, querido! Um au au, não... - Sakura repreendeu.

- Au au sim, mama - Ryo insistiu. – Au au gande!

- Não, dos grandes não!

- Sim, dos grandes - Megumi se intrometeu, apoiando o irmão.

- E por acaso vai cuidar dele, senhorita? - Sakura pôs as mãos na cintura.

- Sim - a menina garantiu, solene. - Eu prometo.

Naquela tarde, um cachorro juntou-se à família Uchiha. Um enorme cão chamado Bull. Não era tão bonito quanto o resto dos membros da casa, mas sem dúvida também era muito amado. Já que amor era o que não faltava entre toda aquela gente feliz.

**.**

**FIM**

* * *

><p>A autora de <em>O sedutor e o bebê<em>:

MlRANDA LEE é australiana e vive perto de Sidney. Nascida e criada no campo, teve uma sólida educação e chegou a iniciar carreira na música clássica antes de trabalhar com computadores. De seu casamento feliz nasceram três filhas; depois disso, ela começou a escrever. Gosta de criar histórias que pareçam reais, modernas, fluentes e sensuais. Gosta também de ler grandes sagas e montar quebra-cabeças, além de jogar cartas e ir ao cinema.

* * *

><p><strong>Obrigada por todos os reviews e por terem acompanhado esta ficadaptação. Toda vez que tento fugir de SasuSaku acabo caindo de volta na rede, rs. Mas espero conseguir postar algo de outro par pra Sakura algum dia. Infelizmente vou ficar um tempo sem postar aqui no (falta de tempo e falta de idéias...)**

**Valeu pessoal**

**beijos!**

**dai86**


End file.
